Gift From the Stars
by JC Banner
Summary: Kurt, a troubled teen gains aid from a boy he didn't really know. Taking the boy's advice, he gets injured and it is up to Blaine to make him feel better. What happens when another thing rears up to challenge them? NBKissed onwards.
1. The Virgin

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <em>Gift From The Stars<em>**

**Rating: **Personally I think it could go from PG-13 to R, but you be the judge

**Chapter: **1 out of 20?

**Genre: **Romance, Mystery, Drama, trying hard for Comedy, Supernatural?, Fantasy... I know! A lot right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Virgin

* * *

><p>He hopped up from his bed as soon as his alarm rang out beside him. It was a typical cliche beginning but Blaine didn't care, he was feeling very good today. He didn't know if it was the fact that the Warblers were set to perform today, or the fact that most of his morning classes were canceled. Sure, it was because of their performance classes weren't gonna go on, but that's besides the point. He didn't want to question it and just went on with his morning routine, "Smiling like a complete idiot" as his roommate pointed out.<p>

"Hey Blaine!" Jeff welcomed him as he entered the mess hall, hand intertwined with Nick's. As usual, Jeff looked luminescent, his smile even brighter than Blaine's. Nick however was a different story. While Jeff greeted Blaine with an exploding knuckle touch, Nick gave a meek smile as he grabbed a tray off the counter.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just... you know... the usual." Jeff's smirk was quite noticeable and VERY suggestive, causing Blaine to glance over at Nick who was blushing and looking away. "Aw! Isn't he cute!" Jeff remarked, planting a small kiss on Nick's cheek before turning back to Blaine. "So! Are you excited about the performance later, or is something else causing your extremely gigantic smile?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm I don't know... maybe? It's just one of those days when you feel extremely happy for no reason." They moved forward in the line, Jeff's hold on Nick never failing.

"Well, that's good! We'll need all the energy we can get! Especially since we're up against New Directions. And you know how tough they are."

"Yeah I know...Well, I'll see you guys later then?" Nick and Jeff waved goodbye to the boys before grabbing the food he wanted and darting off to the cashier.

* * *

><p>It was surely one of the last things Kurt thought he'd ever do, but with things going very terribly up in McKinley, he just wanted to get away from it all. So when Puck suggested that he go and spy on the Warblers, what else could he do but agree?<p>

It wasn't like he expected much more from his friends anyway. They always disappoint him in the end. Well, most of them. So that's how he got here at Dalton Academy, wearing an outfit from his closet that a certain student reporter suggested the fancy boarding school's uniform looked like.

As soon as he saw what the other boys were wearing, he knew that he was going to stick out like a sore thumb! Reminder to self: Kill Jacob Ben Israel... He really should just stick to the internet.

The school uniform wasn't even close to what he wore! _Oh God, Why did I even do this? _He questioned himself, going up a random flight of stairs. The tiny little voice inside his head was going over multitude of reasons why he should leave right now: embarrassment, humiliation and ooh-la-la! His eyes darted to a cute blonde that ran across him.

A stampede of boys came running down and immediately stopped him. Curiosity and certain attraction caused him to follow the crowd back down. There was nothing of particular interest to see, except for the concentration of cute boys that passed by him. Hmm... Maybe this wasn't bad after all.

His nervousness seemed a little bit waved, mainly because he was in boy heaven! But he needed to get out of here... like as soon as possible. But he couldn't go back without any kind of information right? No he couldn't... So he did what any other right minded lost person would do... He tapped a random boy's shoulder and asked him a question. "Oh excuse me, um hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." And then, lo and behold another handsome face... _Well hello there._

"My name's Blaine," _Blaine..._ Kurt thought. That name's not gonna leave his head anytime soon.

The other boy held his hand out, which Kurt reached for almost immediately. In an instant he felt something when their hands touched, it was something indescribable, but he let the feeling pass for the moment.

"Kurt…" He introduced. _Okay, don't sound overly eager or anything... Calm and collected..._ "So what exactly is going on?"

"Warblers!" Blaine replied very quickly, donning that dreamy smile that took up almost all of the boy's entire face! "Every now and then they throw in this impromptu performance in the commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while." He said, winking. Kurt was taken aback, did this boy just wink? He was silently screaming inside, like the honorary girl he always thought of himself as.

Soon enough, Blaine led him through the halls of Dalton. His eyes sparkled with utmost wonder, because never in his life would he think something like this would even happen.

* * *

><p>The song they performed was... adequate... Ok! Fine! It was fucking majestic! Kurt couldn't believe himself. He was spying! God this was so wrong! Dalton was their competition for sectionals this year and, he felt like he was cheating, but what felt so right that he just had to stay and listen to their performance? He could have just left as soon as Blaine let go of his hand, or when Blaine started singing <em>Teenage Dream<em>, even during the middle!

He could have just walked out of the building as soon as possible, but nooo! Something made him stay. Something in his heart wanted him to stay! But what? Was it because Blaine was singing to him? Was he? Oh WOW!

Nevertheless, he applauded the Warblers for the amazing performance.

It didn't take long for Kurt to get caught, not that his outfit was a complete giveaway.

The boys were kind, gentle and definitely handsome! Especially the one in the middle. Curiosity overtook Kurt. Surely by now, they knew Kurt was gay, so why weren't they fighting over who gets to punch Kurt in the gut or something? Especially since he was a terrible spy.

But when Blaine said that he was gay, Kurt couldn't help but internally celebrate! Cutie-pie Blaine was gay! He reiterated inside his head, trying to keep calm and collected on the outside.

It didn't take long for him to cry though. With Blaine being gay, and stuck in a state like Ohio, surely he's had a fair share of slurs thrown his way. So when he found out about Dalton's anti-bullying policy, he went emotional.

Like a proper gentleman, Blaine asked his friends to leave. Kurt still couldn't talk, but the tears stopped flowing.

"I take it you're having trouble at school." Blaine said, his tone expecting his statement was correct, but still sounded caring.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at our school," Blaine nodded at what Kurt said, seeming to completely understand what he was going through. "And I-I try to stay strong about it but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his life's mission to make my life a living hell," Kurt continued, his voice threatening to break as his tears tried to resurface. "And nobody seems to notice."

"I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school too." The thought of someone else going through what he's going through made Kurt feel somewhat better, because he was not alone, but it also made him feel bad. Somewhere out there, there were people like him and Blaine, who's had to suffer because of people who just can't accept them, and it made him feel terrible.

"I went and complained to the faculty, they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell nobody really cared." Kurt felt himself nod at what Blaine said. Kurt looked away, knowing that what he said was true. Mainly because it was happening to him, as of recent. "So I left, I came here, simple as that." Blaine added.

Kurt pondered at that possibility, he could just leave McKinley and go here, where there would be no bullies, no slushies and no threats. As if Blaine could read his mind, he said it. He offered Kurt two options that Kurt himself though over in his head: transfer to Dalton, or stay at McKinley and confront Karofsky. Blaine offered his own experience as an example. "I ran, Kurt, I didn't stand up, I let bullies chase me away, and it is something I really, really regret."

The countertenor looked away for a while, taking a sip of his coffee, thinking about what Blaine said. He didn't want to be the victim anymore. He wanted the bullying to stop. "Maybe, it is time to change." He said out loud.

Kurt's words reminded Blaine of a song that he'd just heard a few hours ago. He couldn't help but smile as he continued, singing the lyrics as he looked at Kurt.

_Maybe it's time to change_

_And leave it all behind_

Kurt looked up at Blaine, who held his hand in comfort. The countertenor smiled, singing the next lines of the song.

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try_

Blaine smiled, not really expecting Kurt to know this type of music. He sang along with him, their soft voices mashing perfectly, to the low tempo of the song.

_So why does it feel so wrong_

_To reach for something more_

_To wanna live a better life_

_What am I waiting for?_

_'Cause nothing stays the same_

_Maybe it's time to change_

They sat still in silence, hands still barely touching as a couple of students stood around them, clapping their hands. After a while, the spectators went by their business, leaving Kurt and Blaine back to where they were.

* * *

><p>"Let me know how it goes." Blaine said, returning Kurt's phone back to him, his number already entered in the memory. Kurt felt somewhat empowered. He was going to do this. No matter what may happen, he knew he had Blaine there for him.<p>

"Okay," Kurt replied, taking his phone back.

* * *

><p>"White boy, where were you?" Mercedes charged as soon as she saw Kurt's locker door close. "You missed all of your morning classes, not to mention lunch and you're already late for sixth period!" It wasn't like Kurt to completely disappear during the school day. He somewhat felt glad that Mercedes noticed, because he's been in school for all of fifteen minutes, and she was the only one who noticed... or cared.<p>

"Puck told me to spy on the Warblers."

"What? And you didn't even think to tell me? What if you got hurt? God knows what a terrible sneak you are."

"I can be!... If I wanted to..."

"Yes... your extravagant clothing totally won't give you away."

"Hmmm... Is that sarcasm in the air or is it just you? Oh wait! It's you." He gave his best friend his famous glare before heading off to next class, laughing. They turned the corner when suddenly Kurt's books and notebooks went flying out of his hands.

"Open your eyes fag!" Karofsky did a small threatening flinch towards Kurt, making the boy flinch as well, but in fear.

"Oh my god Kurt are you okay?" Mercedes immediately circled her arms around Kurt, helping him up off the floor. If he couldn't even say one witty comeback at the bully, how could he even manage to stand up to him? He couldn't do this... He needed more reassurance... He needed Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, sitting on the seat in front of Kurt, placing the coffee he held on the table. It had only been a few hours, but when Kurt texted him about meeting up again, he surely didn't want to reject it. Both their afternoon classes already ended, and what better way to spend the rest of the day than with each other?<p>

The moment he saw Kurt though, he felt his heart quake. The boy looked very reclusive about something... That was a definite no-no.

"Why would you think anything's wrong?" Kurt sipped from his cup, raising his eyebrow in disbelief, causing Blaine to snicker.

"Look, I've known you for like what? Two hours? And I can already tell when you're lying." Kurt looked at Blaine with surprise. He always was proud of his amazing acting ability, but with Blaine, it seemed like they didn't work at all!

_I've got to work on that_, Kurt thought silently, slightly choking on his drink.

"It's just, I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?

"Oh don't act all innocent. You know what I'm talking about." Blaine gave Kurt a blank look, causing him to groan in annoyance. "David? Karofsky?" More blank looks. "Standing up to the bully? God Do I have to spell it out?"

"Oh, oh, OH! That!"

"Yes… 'that' " Kurt looked down at the table, feeling extremely uncertain of himself. "I mean, what if-"

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand, causing him to lift his blue eyes and look at the boy in front of him. Blaine's hand felt warm, but Kurt let it slide for now. "Kurt, bullies are cowards, but you…" Blaine looked away for a while, thinking of what word to say. He reached for Kurt's hand with both of his own calloused ones, somewhat gripping Kurt's. "You're strong, you always have been, you just didn't know."

"But I-" Kurt tried to object but Blaine pushed his response.

"Now, I'm telling you Kurt… You are strong, you are the man he will never be… All you need right now, is courage." Kurt stayed silent throughout Blaine's speech, reaching his other hand to hold Blaine's. Their hands rubbed each other as Blaine continued to speak.

"Remember Kurt… All you need, is courage." With a smile, Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and sipped from his cup.

Kurt smiled as well. "Is that gonna be your catchphrase or something?"

"What?"

"Courage… Well, from the way you kept on repeating that word over and over; it seemed like it's your motto." He giggled

"Oh! Uh, maybe?"

"I like it."

"But, just remember, if anything happens, I got your back." Kurt nodded his head with a smile, comforted by the fact that he had Blaine's aid.

The rest of their "time together" was filled with some laughter and smooth conversation. Most about their favorite Vogue covers and some musicals and plays they wanted to see.

Kurt discussed his love of Wicked, a topic for which Blaine fitted in his love of The Wizard of Oz. Kurt couldn't help but see something inside the boy in front of him, though it had only been the hours before that they first met. "I dunno, in the original, Elphaba just seemed to evil to actually have been friends with Glinda." Blaine said.

Kurt took a sharp intake of air, surprised by Blaine's statement. "Of course they're friends! Elphaba didn't want ruin Glinda's life as the good witch, so she acted like she hated her. How would you feel if you were the most wanted and your best friend was the mayor or something."

Two different sides of the same story, and yet, somehow, they fit together, that was Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt put on his jacket, ready to leave the Lima Bean as Blaine did the same. Being the gentleman Blaine was, he held the door open for Kurt. "Oh why thank you." Kurt responded with a smile.

"You are ever so welcome." The two walked together in a comfortable silence, hands inside their jacket pockets.

They approached Kurt's Navigator first, seeing as it was closer, and Blaine was being all chivalrous again. Kurt shouldn't let these tiny actions get to him, but they did. In his head, Kurt was thinking only one thing: _I like Blaine_. But he didn't want to, not yet anyway.

Blaine was the first gay boy he'd ever met, and no way was he going to jump ahead and forge a relationship with him. It could just be from the fact that he was the only other gay guy he knew, that he saw these little things Blaine did. Blaine was just acting friendly, that's all it was… friendly

"Well, here we are." Blaine announced, standing beside Kurt's vehicle.

"Yes, here we are." Kurt mimicked, putting his hands together, intertwining his fingers.

"Listen… Kurt I-" Blaine started, but Kurt soon interrupted.

"Courage, I know Blaine." He exhaled in disbelief.

"No, no Kurt it's not that, I just-" Blaine looked at Kurt, and for the first time, he saw what he didn't see before. Kurt was smiling, and it looked beautiful. "I-"

Kurt tilted his head a little as Blaine struggled with his words.

"I-"

As if by reflex, Kurt looked at the watch on his wrist, immediately enlarging his eyes at the time. His watch read six o'clock, and today, he promised his father to help with the garage until closing. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed, promptly looking through his pockets for the keys.

"Huh?" Blaine retorted, still somewhat struggling.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I'm late. I completely forgot about the time." Kurt fumbled with the lock and the keys. "I promised my dad I'd help him with his job and…" Kurt looked straight up and into Blaine's hazel eyes, "I'm sorry."

Kurt went inside the vehicle and closed the door, opening his window in the process, leaving Blaine outside in the cold air.

"Text me ok?" Kurt added as he drove off, leaving Blaine standing in the empty parking space.

"I like you…" Blaine continued what he was going to say in a small whisper. He trekked the parking lot, feeling extremely warm, even though he knew it was supposed to at least be in the 40's, especially with the wind-chill, but the temperature didn't matter. He thought of Kurt, and how they were only going to be friends… That's all they ever will be.

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt felt a little more confident about his situation. That conversation he had with Blaine definitely boosted his self esteem and made him smile, even though he's been through a lot lately. He went in his room and took out a towel, and a selection of clothes before going into the bathroom upstairs, no way was he going to smell like his dad's garage the whole day.<p>

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror for a while, before taking off his button down shirt. As he slid the shirt off, revealing his pale lightly bruised skin, he noticed something peculiar on his skin, on his right arm to be more precise. It shouldn't be weird, considering people get tattoos very often, but Kurt wouldn't dare tarnish his perfect skin with something as disgusting as ink. The mark looked like the letter 'm', but with something totally different. The third stem was elongated, and there was a fourth stem that branched out and intersected with the third.

"What the?" Kurt asked himself before getting a small loofah and scrubbing it like no tomorrow. He tried everything that he could. Water alone wouldn't take the mark off, so he tried it with as much soap as he could. Oils, lotions, body washes and all types of body products not harmful to the skin, but nothing worked. Kurt looked up at the mirror, then back down to his arm. The surrounding skin was turning red, Kurt didn't want to hurt his skin more than it already has been, so he left the mark alone, deciding to just hide it from people and ignoring it until he could have it looked at.

* * *

><p>The drive back to Westerville took extremely long, but Blaine took it to himself to think that it was worth it. The moment they met, Blaine felt something for Kurt. It wasn't like one of those "fireworks" spiel in the movies, no, this was something different.<p>

Blaine entered the Dalton Academy grounds and saw the Music Hall, where he first met Kurt. He continued to drive, until the student parking lot was in view. Upon exiting his car, a couple of taps on his shoulder welcomed him. "Hey there!" Blaine turned around and saw his best friends, Wes and David, standing on the grass partitions. "Where have you been?" Wes added

"Yeah! Where?" David shook his shoulder, leading him back to their dorm. "Did you go on a date with that 'cutie' from N.D." At that statement, Blaine blushed. "Oh I told you!" He high-fived Wes.

"Guys! Please! Just stop! Seriously, am I the only one that you can torture?"

The two looked at each other, giving themselves looks of contemplation. "Nope, you're the only one!"

Blaine groaned. Outside the table and the gavel, David and Wes were normal teenage boys, rowdy active and terribly annoying to hang around with, and yet, they were one of his best friends.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think, should I continue, or not?<p>

Song used was _Maybe _by _Sick Puppies_

-JC


	2. The Warblers

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <em>Gift From The Stars<em>**

**Rating: **Personally I think it could go from PG-13 to R, but you be the judge

**Chapter: **2 out of 20?

**Genre: **Romance, Mystery, Drama, trying hard for Comedy, Supernatural?, Fantasy... I know! A lot right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Warblers

* * *

><p>Blaine was the last one to enter the room. It had only been a few hours ago that Kurt left for Lima, and he felt very refreshed after a good night's sleep.<p>

The morning went fairly well. Images of Kurt's face always managed to creep through his mind. That wasn't weird was it? When he looked outside his window, he thought of how blue the sky was, and how it looked almost as perfect as Kurt's. When he looked at the numerous coffee cups that were held by a multitude of students that morning, he thought of how Kurt held his coffee cup. They just didn't stop!, especially when he showered. Whoops!

Going back to the present, Blaine sat down next to Nick and Jeff, as gentlemanly as always, crossing his legs as Wes banged the Gavel.

The Warblers Meeting was on full swing, mainly because sectionals was coming up and with New Directions as their opponent, they need be ready.

Most of the Warblers talked to each other. Jeff and Nick had their arms around each other as they talked to Blaine, even Pavarotti was chirping out loud with the others in the room.

The Council entered the room and sat on their respective places. "Order!" Wes yelled, pounding his gavel over the loud talking of the Warblers. "Warblers, the plan of action today is to figure out our set list for sectionals." He started, looking over to David.

"New Directions will be a tough opposition. They won sectionals last year, while we were stuck at third place." David continued.

"And with Nick's departure, we definitely need to step up the game." Thad continued.

Jeff immediately shot a glance towards Nick, who only burrowed his face inside his hands before walking out of the room.

He wasn't ready to do this. Thad gave him a look of apology, realizing what he just said, but it was too late. It was already out in the open. "Warbler Nick, Warbler Jeff!" Thad cried out, but the boys were already outside of the room.

"You're leaving?" Jeff asked before the door closed, the faint voice of Thad, Wes and David discussing sectionals completely being ignored. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I, I was afraid, I was nervous." Nick slowly slumped down to the floor, face still buried in the palms of his hands. Jeff simply went up to Nick, rubbing the crying boy's back in an attempt to soothe the crying.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Blaine laid down on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling, thinking of what he should text Kurt. According to the boy, they had glee club right now, and that the girls would be performing a mash-up song. He felt a smile creep up as he figured out what to text Kurt.<p>

**B: Courage… Blaine**

He remembered the joke Kurt told him, that the word courage to be his motto, or catch phrase. He gave it some thought, and it could work, after all, he got it from _The Wizard of Oz._ He remembered the lyrics of the song, silently singing it to himself.

_Courage! What makes a King out of a slave?_

_Courage! What makes the flag on the mast to wave?_

_Courage! What makes the elephant charge his tusk, in the misty mist or the dusky dusk?_

_What makes the muskrat guard his musk?_

_Courage! What makes the sphinx the seventh wonder?_

_Courage! What makes the dawn come up like thunder?_

_Courage! What makes the Hottentot so hot? What puts the "ape" in apricot?_

_What have they got that I ain't got?_

_Courage!_

As he finished the song, he felt his phone vibrate.

**K: Oh shut up!**

Blaine could see Kurt's smile from the other side of the phone. He saw Kurt trying to hide his phone from the other members of the glee club as he typed his reply. He saw the failed reaction as one of his glee club friends saw the text he just sent.

**B: You love it… :)**

He wondered if that had been too forward, but he had already pressed the send button, it was too late to back out now.

**K: XP**

Blaine felt a sudden rush of relief, but then again, what would Kurt even say to a reply like that. Quickly, he sent out a smiley face as well.

**B: n_n**

**K: Ok, stop now please? I'm trying to focus on watching Brittany's choreography. That girl can move!**

**B: Okay then, learn what you can, but you guys still won't beat the Warblers. XD**

**K: Shut Up. We will so beat you guys up.**

**B: Challenge accepted!**

Blaine went back to looking at the ceiling, glancing every now and then at his phone, waiting for another reply. When one didn't come, he assumed that Kurt felt that that was enough to end the conversation.

He felt a slight pang in his heart before closing his eyes. Taking a small nap before dinner at the Mess Hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the halls of McKinley, smile as big as the Cheshire cat's as he looked at his phone. A few moments ago, he had just received a text message from a certain uniformed boy. He remembered the conversation they had the day before regarding this word, and couldn't help but smile.<p>

**COURAGE … Blaine**

Suddenly, his phone was knocked out of his hands, his body pushed to the side, making him lose his balance. His back slammed into the lockers as he looked around to see who had done this to him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Karofsky, giving him a tough guy gesture that said _**What are you gonna do about it?**_ Kurt's eyes flared at the hulking boy that left without a word. He charged through the couple of students that were walking through, anger in his veins. he's had enough, and it was now or never. "Hey!" He screamed in his shrill voice, entering the boy's locker room just down the hall.

"I am talking to you!" He shrieked. The other boy completely ignoring him, which only made him angrier.

"Girl's locker room's next door" Karofsky said, not faulting at Kurt's presence at all. He continued arranging his football stuff, Kurt behind him still raging.

"What is your problem?" Kurt charged, so that he was closer to Karofsky.

"Excuse me?" The countertenor himself couldn't believe that comment. It was as if the bully hadn't done anything wrong! It was like rejecting all the bad things he'd done to Kurt in the past year and just chucking them off into the sea. As if those things could just be forgotten, but they couldn't!

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt added.

"Besides you, sneaking in here, peeking at my junk?" Oh God! He was going to use that as an excuse?

"Oh yeah! Every straight guy's nightmare! That all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you!" Karofsky continued to pack his stuff into his locker. The bully was biting him bottom lip, annoyed by Kurt's rampage of words. "Well guess what Hamhock, you're not my type!"

At those words Karofsky straightened up, stopping what he was doing to look at Kurt in the eye. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, I don't dig on boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty!"

"Do not push me Hummel." Kurt should have noticed the fact that it was the first time that the bully called him by his actual name, but his fury blinded and kept him going. Karofsky raised a fist, tempting to scare Kurt off. He wasn't really planning on doing it, but he hoped that his clenched fist would be enough to scare the kid away.

Kurt took a glance at the fist, not scared anymore. "You gonna hit me? Do it. Hit me, cause it's not gonna change who I am." With all this anger, Kurt didn't notice that the boy in front of him had been frozen in place, he failed to move as Kurt went on, just staring the singer in the eye. "You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" At that, the trance Karofsky was in broke. Kurt's fury soon disappeared, because what happened next took him by surprise. A loud crack could be heard as Karofsky's fist connected to Kurt's jaw, making him lose balance and fall into the locker. Shocked by his own action, Karofsky fled the locker room, leaving Kurt to lose consciousness on the locker room floor. With his eyes in his palms, he walked through the flurry of students that accumulated outside the locker room. They were murmuring as to what happened, and questions were asked. Karofsky charged through them, ignoring every single one.

He didn't plan to do that at all, he didn't want to hurt Kurt. The boy's face was too delicate to punch! He only raised a fist to threaten the boy to shut up, but what forced him to punch Kurt in the face? Something came over him, but what? He had to go. Soon enough the other glee kids would find the pale boy lying on the floor. Dave had to leave.

* * *

><p>The time read 3:30 P.M., it had been thirty minutes since he last texted Kurt. Blaine shot up from his lying down position, panting as he felt sweat run down his skin and his heart beating fast.<p>

Something just happened, he didn't know what, but something happened. Feeling instant worry for Kurt, he texted him.

**B: Hey, you wouldn't believe what just happened.**

Blaine held his phone in his hand, eagerly waiting for a reply, but nothing came.

**B: Kurt?**

The next text was just out of worry, he didn't even know what possessed him to send that message. Once his heart beat slowed down, he started thinking more clearly. This reaction would be a little bit stalker-y. Kurt had another life outside their little hangouts, and besides, they only met each other the day before.

"Hey Blaine! You should see this!" A knock from outside caused his train of thought to run away. "Blaine!" David cried out again. With a groan, he got up from his bed, and opened the door, not knowing what had happened.

"What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy!"

"No..." David stared at him with curious eyes. "But you should really take a look at this! It's amazing! Nick finally did it!"

Blaine gave an annoyed groan, putting on his Dalton sweater before heading out the room.

* * *

><p>Song used was <em>Courage <em>from _The Wizard of Oz_

-JC


	3. The Lion

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. n_n

-JC

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <em>Gift From The Stars<em>**

**Rating: **Personally I think it could go from PG-13 to R, but you be the judge

**Chapter: **3 out of 20?

**Genre: **Romance, Mystery, Drama, trying hard for Comedy, Supernatural?, Fantasy... I know! A lot right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Lion

* * *

><p>"Don't worry about it, just let me do all the talking." Blaine said, taking a good look at the boy's bandaged face. He felt guilty, mainly because it was his fault. He told Kurt to fight and stand up to the bully, not knowing that there were repercussions to these kinds of actions. What the heck was he thinking? Sending Kurt off alone like that? It might as well be him that punched the handsome boy's face. Well now he was here, and as he promised, he had Kurt's back. They walked up the stairs, avoiding the students that passed through.<p>

He lightly thumbed the injury, making his heart jump a little bit as Kurt sighed.

There were a couple of glares from the other students, but neither Blaine nor Kurt felt the least bit concerned. Blaine's touch felt nice on Kurt's cheek. He gave a slight whimper when Blaine pulled away.

Kurt looked up and saw Karofsky heading down.

"There he is," Kurt nodded up the stairs, using his chin to point up and turn Blaine's attention to the bully. Kurt honestly didn't want to be here. After the whole debacle the day before, he didn't want anything to do with the bully anymore. Finn found him lying on the locker room floor and only took seconds for Burt to come into the principal's office. Kurt managed to calm his dad down, saying that he just slipped and fell because of the wet floor. Karofsky was just there. He could see through the lie Kurt was trying to put up. Burt huffed up his seat and left the room, hoping that his son knew what he was doing.

"I got your back," Blaine reiterated as he walked up the steps. "Excuse me!" Blaine said. Karofsky's eyes grew at the sight of the two boys in front of him. Something happened back there. He was honestly relieved that Kurt allowed him the luxury of being set free, but… no, he had to get away. He didn't know what happened at the time so he wasn't at the luxury to explain. He went down a couple of steps, ignoring the two boys.

"Kurt told me what you did yesterday. And I just want to say that violence is never the answer." Blaine said, walking down the stairs as well, Kurt close behind. "And there's tons of people that could help you with anger management. It's not really my decision what you do in your life, but when you start hurting other people-"

"I didn't want to punch him okay!" Karofsky said out loud, gaining the attention of some of the students, but most of them continued to walk through. "I just blanked out! One moment I just wanted the screaming to stop and then the next thing I know he's just on the floor unconscious! Fuck!" With that, Karofsky ran away, leaving the two behind.

"Well, he's not gonna get help anytime soon." Blaine said, putting his hands in his pockets looking at Kurt. The boy sat down on one step, taking in a deep breath, looking down on the floor. Thinking about what happened yesterday, he couldn't help but feel terrible.

Blaine looked at his sad form. "What's going on? Well aside from you know…"Blaine sat next to him, putting his arm around Kurt.

"Well, it's just that I don't know why people do this. I just don't understand why they can't just accept us and let us live our lives the way we want." Blaine hugged the boy, thinking exactly the same thing. He nudged Kurt to stand up and offered his hand as support.

"Come on, Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

><p>Kurt fiddled with his lunch, using his fork to roll the meatball around the plate of spaghetti. He didn't feel like eating at all, Karofsky still buried in his head as Blaine continued to look at him. "What?" Kurt asked even though he already knew the answer. Blaine was worried, and it wasn't a secret.<p>

"Nothing,"Blaine answered, rolling his spaghetti onto his fork, and putting it into his mouth, as wide as it could be.

Kurt giggled at Blaine, finding him to be quite funny. If Finn had done that, he would be furious, but with Blaine, he didn't know why, but it was "Charming," he said, causing Blaine to laugh.

After they finished eating, the check came in, delivered by the waiter before they finished their conversation. Blaine took out his wallet, ready to pay, but at the same time, Kurt also brought out his, trying to be a gentleman himself. "No Kurt, I'll pay, it's okay." Blaine said, holding on to Kurt's hand. "I think I've done enough damage, paying for you lunch is the least I could do."

"Oh no Blaine, let me pay." Kurt replied, flipping his hand so that their palms were enclosed. He held on to Blaine tightly and looked into the boy's eye. " It's okay really, I'll pay."

"Ok." Blaine said in a monotone voice. Well, that was unexpected, Kurt said to himself. At most he expected Blaine to let him pay for his own food, but this was so unlikely of Blaine.

"Huh?" Kurt was confused, and wanted some form of proof that he wasn't just imagining?

"Okay, you'll pay." He had no tone once again. It was like a robot had taken over Blaine. What the heck?

"Are you sure you're okay Blaine?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine's forehead. Nothing felt wrong, the boy's temperature was fine, so it wasn't like Blaine was sick.

The shorter boy shook his head, coming out of his weird state, answering Kurt's question with another question. "I'm sorry what? I sort of blanked out." In the haze of coming into consciousness, Blaine accidentally spilled Kurt's diet coke onto the boy's sleeve. "Oh my, I'm so sorry Kurt, come one, let's go dry that up." Blaine left the money for the food on the table as they headed for the bathroom, urging the waiter to come over to their table to pick up the money he left.

"Wait, Blaine, it's ok really I'm fine" Kurt approached the bathroom door as quickly as he could, but he couldn't escape Blaine. The boy insisted on helping out.

As soon as they entered, Blaine took a couple of paper towels, drying off the soft drink from Kurt's sleeve. The boy tried to struggle free from Blaine's grip. He was frantic now and Blaine had no idea why. He was only trying to help, then he saw something peculiar on Kurt's arm as the sleeve rolled up his arm. " Blaine stop please!" Kurt yelled, causing Blaine to stop in his actions, and just stand there for a couple of seconds.

The countertenor looked at the boy in front of him and crossed his eyebrows. Why the heck was Blaine so weird today? He looked at his arm and saw that it was back. _Oh My God, did he see? Please God tell me he didn't see._ He thought. Soon enough Blaine snapped back out and looked at Kurt with a look of realization in his eye. _Oh God He saw!_ " Blaine please it's not what you think, it's not a tattoo!"

"It's okay Kurt" Blaine said, lifting up his shirt, showing the boy in front of him a sign that looked similar to Kurt's but located on his lower abdomen, just above the left side of his waist. Kurt marveled at the sight, mostly Blaine showing him a faint glance of skin, but also the fact that Blaine had a sign too. From the brief glance that Blaine allowed him, it looked like a circle, with a tail that protruded from it. His however was different. "It's the sign for Leo," Blaine added, tucking his shirt back in. "And ever since it appeared, I could do this." Blaine held up his hand and snapped his fingers. Kurt couldn't believe what he saw. Every time Blaine snapped, sparks came out, and on the last snap of the fingers, a full blown flame appeared. "It came out of nowhere right?"

Kurt nodded, knowing fully well what Blaine was talking about. He pulled up his own sleeve to show Blaine the sign on his own skin. "My symbol's for Virgo," Kurt said, showing the symbol to Blaine.

"When did it show up?" Blaine asked, looking at the sign.

"About a couple of days ago."

"Yeah mine too, don't you think…" Blaine suggested, Kurt, immediately getting the idea.

"Maybe, but we can't be sure."

"Well, it was the day I met you, so…"

"Maybe…"

* * *

><p>After the weirdest conversation with Blaine in the bathroom, Kurt opted to further look into what had happened. Kurt walked back alone towards McKinley, waving good-bye to Blaine as the Warbler drove off in his fancy car. Blaine acted weird, that was fact, but what made Blaine act like that? Kurt had some serious investigating to do. <em>It all started when I met Blaine, that was a given as well. Maybe Blaine was right.<em> Kurt rolled up his sleeve, taking a small glance of his mark. _Maybe this mark caused it all._ Kurt's memory flashed back to the day before, Karofsky punching him and his own words towards his father.

_"You gonna hit me? Do it. Hit me."_

Those words echoed in his head. Karofsky's own words somehow managed to enter Kurt's train of thought as well.

_"I didn't want to punch him okay! I just blanked out! One moment I just wanted the screaming to stop and then the next thing I know he's just on the floor unconscious!"_

There had to be some connection. Kurt walked past the students that filled the hallways. From a distance, he saw a certain Santana Lopez. Kurt looked up at her, giving himself words of encouragement before doing this. If he fails, he looks like an idiot; if he succeeds... Kurt gave a sigh before hopping up to Santana's side.

"Hello Porcelain." She gave Kurt a small glare, but welcomed Kurt nonetheless. "What do you want?" She kept walking to wherever she was headed as Kurt kept up with her.

"Oh, nothing really, I just have a question." He kept his books tightly on his chest as Santana turned, her hair flouncing in the air as she focused on Kurt.

"Okay then, lady legs, spill."

Kurt sighed. "Santana... Could you... ?" Kurt hid his face and eyes from the girl, pleading that he didn't just embarrass himself. He closed his eyes, fearing whatever bitchy comment Santana may have for him. He did set himself up pretty well, asking her to jump like a kangaroo, but when nothing but small laughter entered his ears, he opened his eyes to see...

Kurt couldn't believe it! Santana was actually jumping like a kangaroo! Kurt giggled while everyone else around him basically laughed. The girl was doing pretty well though granted she was jumping like a rabbit, not a kangaroo. Kurt left soon after that, the image of the school bitch hopping around like an animal would never leave his mind anytime soon.

After his afternoon classes, glee club was in full blast. The boys' performance for the football coach went fabulous. Kurt thought, though he didn't really do anything, this was one way to heal his aching heart, by healing someone else's. This performance wasn't for winning the competition, but rather for Coach Beiste, and he was glad to make the boys' performance as memorable as it could be, tugging the mysterious happenings behind his head for the moment.

That night Kurt sat in front of his mirror. From what he deduced, Karofsky punching him, Blaine immediately backing down paying, Blaine stopping the cleaning and his tests on making Santana jump like a kangaroo for ten seconds and having Rachel sing Dora's theme song in the hallways, he could somewhat control minds? Or at least influence their thoughts. He didn't really know how, but somehow he could. This has never happened before, and the fact that Blaine started firebending, or whatever it was called, at the same time these incidents happened could be connected, but how? He opened his laptop, ready to research all night long.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews<em> are very much appreciated, thank you!

-JC


	4. The Teacher

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <em>Gift From The Stars<em>**

**Rating: **Personally I think it could go from PG-13 to R, but you be the judge

**Chapter: **4 out of 20?

**Genre: **Romance, Mystery, Drama, trying hard for Comedy, Supernatural?, Fantasy... I know! A lot right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Teacher

* * *

><p>Three hours!<p>

Three hours!

Three stupid wasted hours!

Kurt stayed up for three freaking hours looking for any information on the zodiac signs! And the only results he managed to get were about fucking horoscopes! Apparently, he was going to get some money this month, so he should work harder towards his goal, but that's besides the point.

There was absolutely nothing online that had any information about whatever it was that was happening to him! He found nothing about the zodiac signs giving anyone power, nor did he find anything about zodiac markings found on a person's body in the past. At least not one that shared the same style. Kurt wasn't even sure why he was assigned Virgo, his birthday was in May, far away from what Virgo was.

With a groan of complete and utter annoyance, Kurt fell into his bead, tired and not really ready for school tomorrow.

His alarm clock sounded through the room, Kurt rubbed his eyes attempting to get rid of some of the crusty stuff that appeared on them as he slept. He gave a few yawns and tasted his own mouth, swallowing the saliva that pooled inside. He looked around, noticing the laptop open, to realize what he did most of the night. Kurt rolled his eyes. _This is so not good. _Kurt walked towards his vanity and surely enough, there was a tiny hint of bags that started to form. To the normal human eye, it seemed unnoticeable, but it was noticeable enough for Kurt.

He applied some makeup to try and hide the seemingly noticeable mark under his eyes when he noticed the mark on his arm through the mirror. _So it wasn't a dream._ Kurt thought, looking down on it and touching the mark on his right arm with his fingers.

"Son, are you ready?" Burt sounded from the other side of the door, quickly, he finished applying his makeup and getting ready, putting on a marvelous display for himself in the mirror. Once happy with his outfit, he exited his room and sat down on the table, ready for a new day.

Burt marveled at Kurt's ability to hide his bruise from the other day. It wasn't like Kurt to hide these things, in fact he had been at his proudest when Kurt decided to finally tell him that he was gay. Burt wondered even more, finally asking Kurt the question. "Kid, what happened to your bruise?" Burt didn't really know what to ask. He knew that the bruise was hidden in makeup, but he played innocent and asked that question.

"Makeup. I don't want people seeing that! And since there was really no skin broken, I took the opportunity and covered it up." Kurt took a bite out of the toast Burt made, slightly wincing at the taste. It had been burnt once again, but oh well, he didn't really expect better from his father. Burt looked up, his eyebrows crossed, probably asking _Why?_, but before he could say a word, Kurt interjected. "It makes me look weak dad, and weakness is something I can not afford," _especially because_, Kurt wanted to add, but opted not to. He didn't want to tell his dad about Blaine yet.

"Ok, kid, you better go or you're gonna be late." Burt looked over the clock situated on the wall. Kurt hurried himself and got his satchel from the living room couch, waving goodbye to his father as he left the house.

* * *

><p>Kurt could barely listen to his Trigonometry teacher as he pondered what had happened. Nothing made sense at all. It all started when he met Blaine, and according to the Warbler, he also gained the ability to make fire at about the same time. Kurt looked through many websites, most of them about video games and certain comic books, about superhuman abilities. Hypnotic Suggestion and Pyrokinesis were very common abilities spread throughout the science fiction world, but their origins did not match up with theirs at all. The ability only appeared recently, so it wasn't like they were born with it and he was sure neither of them were dipped into a vat of toxic waste.<p>

Kurt felt a small tap on his shoulder, causing him to shake his head and snap out of his thoughts. "Mr. Hummel? Is there something wrong?" Ms. Vayne said, sounding awfully concerned. Kurt had always been an attentive student, never really attempting to cause a riot in class, but it worried her that Kurt wasn't listening to the lecture. The regular teacher always praised him in the teacher's lounge, so it really surprised her to the least.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said, raising his head up with his usual reverie, using a hand gesture to ensure his wellness to the teacher. She turned on her heel and went back to the front of the class, Kurt seeing a weird tattoo at the back of her neck suddenly appear out of nowhere. Kurt looked into the other marks of the zodiac while he researched, and he was definitely sure, his teacher had the mark of Aries.

Once the class was over, he picked up his notebook, book and folder and jammed it into his satchel, hurrying over to the substitute teacher that sat in front of the class. She packed her things and looked like she was ready to go as well. "Ms. Vayne?" Kurt asked as he approached, holding on to the strap of his bag, his voice threatening to crack anytime soon. "Can I ask you something? It's kinda personal."

The teacher looked up from the desk. A couple of hairs blocked her eyes so with a slight brush, she pulled the blonde streaks behind her ear, only to have them fall back out, but this time to the side of her face. "Sure," she replied, checking over a couple of papers that she was given. "Have a seat."

He was about to ask, even though he didn't want to. He wasn't sure if he was even supposed to ask. It could just be a normal tattoo, but he could have sworn that the art style was so similar to his and Blaine's "When did you get that tattoo?" At the question, the teacher perked up, her eyes wide open and hands firmly put on the table. Kurt looked nervous. He knew he shouldn't have asked. "I-I-I" Kurt managed to sound out, as the teacher hurried towards the door and locked it, pulling down the blinds that hung over the glass on the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask," Kurt voiced out as she crossed to the windows, closing every single one of them. "I was just curious." Once the shorter woman was done with whatever it was she was doing, she glanced over the taller boy, with a raised eyebrow. The sweat that formed under Kurt's small sideburn was very much visible.

"What are you?" The teacher asked without hesitation, standing in front of Kurt. Her stature was rather small, but with Kurt sitting down, it felt as if she was a hundred times taller than him.

"What?" Kurt flinched a little bit not really sure of what the woman wanted to know.

"Your sign, what's your sign?"

"V-Virgo." The teacher burrowed her face into her palm, disappointed at something, but Kurt didn't know what. "But how'd you know I'd have one?"

"Listen to me Kurt, let no one know you've been marked," she said, giving Kurt a tern look that totally differed from the kind and gentle person vibe she gave off when the period started. "This is a heavy burden that's been placed upon you," She looked away for a second, looking at the board. "I guess me getting a job here at McKinley wasn't coincidence after all. Anyway, meet me here after school, and bring anyone else you know that's been marked."

The boy could only nod as he sat in the small stool. For some reason there was way more behind this than he could have foreseen. What did Ms. Vayne know, and why couldn't anyone else know about their abilities? Kurt had so many questions, but as of right now, the petite blonde was urging him to go to his next class. Kurt walked out the room, taking hold of his satchel once more and looking back at the teacher. "Go!" She yelled out, waving her hand as if shooing Kurt away.

As Kurt walked through the student-less hallway, he took out his phone, texting Blaine.

**K: Hey Blaine, I think I found something out, meet me here at school at 4.**

Kurt looked around the hallway before turning the corner. He didn't know what was up, but he was kind of glad Blaine was there to share it with him. Suddenly, a big hulking person appeared out of a classroom. Azimio Adams was David Karofsky's best friend and, like the latter, he also made it his life's mission to make life worse for Kurt. The countertenor tried to avoid any if at all confrontation, his mind boggled with convoluted ideas as of present and he didn't want to add bullying back to the list.

"Hey Lady Face!" Kurt groaned, trying to fast walk away. he rolled his eyes as Azimio ran for him. "Yo! Come back here!" The bully grabbed Kurt's vest, pulling him back in the process. He almost lost fell to the floor, grabbing on to Azimio's football jacket to avoid hitting the ground. "Don't touch me you freak!" The bully kicked Kurt on the arm, causing him to lose grip and fall to the floor. They looked at each other in silence before Azimio broke it. "Listen here, I don't know what you did to Dave, but you better get the hell out of his way or I swear-"

"Stop." Kurt said standing up, he didn't want to do this, but he was forced to. Azimio was already on his nerves and he didn't really mind taking advantage of the power he had. He was gifted, and he might as well use it, no matter what the teacher said. "You're gonna stop Azimio, you're gonna stop this whole thing, the bullying. Every time you feel like punching someone in the face for no reason, punch yourself. It would do the world much better," Kurt scoffed to himself as he walked off, head raised high and hips swaying. Azimio was left standing there staring into space.

Kurt checked his phone for a reply, and sure enough there was one.

**B: Oh, ok I'll be there**

* * *

><p>The tall brunette waited outside in the parking lot. He played with his fingernails, picking at it, making sure that it was clean. There wasn't really any need for him to do that, but it was already quarter past four, and Blaine still hasn't arrived. He gave a big sigh, looking around the asphalted landscape around him. It was filled with cars and trees and grass, cement and flowers and some little squirrels running around.<em>How can a day so normal feel so abnormal<em>, Kurt thought to himself before seeing a person in a navy blue blazer waving at him from afar.

They slowly approached each other. About halfway through the parking lot, Blaine stopped waving and plainly walked to accompany Kurt. "So, what'd you find out?" Blaine asked, walking beside Kurt towards the building. He put his hands in his pockets, feeling the cold breeze waft over them. He rubbed his fingers inside his pockets, and suddenly felt warm.

"God Blaine, aren't you cold?" Kurt asked, surprised that the boy only wore his uniform and nothing else.

"No, why? Are you?"

"Well, we can't all make fire with the snap of our fingers can we?" They entered the school once more. The empty halls was somewhat creepy, mainly because Kurt had only seen this setting when filled with other students mucking about their business and/or taunting him.

"That reminds me, what about you?" Blaine turned to Kurt, stopping in his tracks, which in turn made Kurt stop walking as well. "What can you do?" A smile donned Kurt's face, thinking of all the possibilities. _Oh my oh my, _Kurt thought to himself, raising his eyebrow, tapping his chin with his forefinger. Blaine looked at the taller teen in front of him with a raised eyebrow, curious at the least of what Kurt was about to do.

"You want to know?" Now Blaine was worried, by the tone Kurt was giving, he was surely up to no good, and once Kurt jumped up, clapping his hands rapidly and ooh-ing in his signature high voice, Blaine felt nervous. He backed up a little bit, seeing Kurt point over to tall guy that turned the corner. "Finn!" Kurt called over, not really giving the person a choice. "Come here!" Blaine looked over at the tall teen, who stopped in his tracks before answering Kurt's beckoning, walking over to them. "Now, are you ready?" Kurt asked Blaine, looking over with an almost evil look in his eye.

"Sure?" Blaine answered with hesitation in his voice, his eyes a bit furrowed.

"Oh don't worry, well, I was gonna do it on you, but you can't really see it happen."

"Wait what?" Blaine's voice went higher than usual, giving Kurt an almost shriek, Finn just standing near them, as if waiting for something to happen. Kurt turned on his heel, his hands interlocked with each other.

"Finn? Could you dance for us please?" Kurt said, asking as if he was a little kid asking his parents for candy. Blaine thought it was the cutest voice ever, but he wasn't so sure about his request. Why would the person in front of them dance? Let alone in front of a stranger.

"Ok." Finn said in a monotone voice.

"Huh?" Blaine reacted, seeing the most ridiculous scene he's ever seen. The boy called Finn was dancing the most typical teenage boy dances he's ever seen, and quite frankly, he's doing it all wrong. Finn's left arm connected to his neck, and his other arm connected to his ankle. He pulled both arms near and started dancing. Kurt hid his laughter, while Blaine just looked at Finn with his mouth open.

"Finn, you can go now." He managed to say, his laughter trying to take over his voice. As Kurt turned around to face Blaine, Fin still had his hands on his neck and ankles as he hopped through the hallway. "Oh and you can stop dancing!"

"What the heck just happened?"

* * *

><p>"So you can control minds?" Blaine asked, trying to completely comprehend what Kurt was saying to him.<p>

"Well, no not really, I can leave suggestions in their brain, whether they do it the moment I say it, or later is still confusing, but I think I got the gist of it. Okay, we're here." Kurt said, opening the door to his Trigonometry classroom. He noted the darkness of the room, much like it had been when he left a couple of hours ago. "Ms. Vayne?" He called out, crossing over to where the light switch was located, flipping it on. The lights failed to open as Kurt and Blaine entered the dark room. "Ms. Vayne!" Kurt called out again, Blaine continuously flipping the light switch on and off.

"Are you sure she's here?" Blaine asked, his necktie suddenly feeling very tight. He put his finger in between, loosening it up, but it didn't feel any more loose than it did before. Kurt continued to walk forward, opening the door even more, letting more light into the room when he felt his knees weaken and instantly fell to the floor. "Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine rushed over next to the boy on the floor. Angered and scared, he waved his hand downwards, forming fireballs on his palms, looking around. He shot his arm up, lighting up some parts of the room. He couldn't see anybody else in the room, so could have caused this? With a quick flick of his arm, the fire dissipated. Blaine grabbed on to Kurt, carrying the taller boy on his shoulder and into the hallway. After a few steps out, he felt his legs weaken and his eyes droop. Soon enough, he found himself lying on the floor as well, Kurt beside him as he fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews<em> are very much appreciated, thank you!

-JC


	5. The Ram

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <em>Gift From The Stars<em>**

**Rating: **Personally I think it could go from PG-13 to R, but you be the judge

**Chapter: **5 out of 20?

**Genre: **Romance, Mystery, Drama, trying hard for Comedy, Supernatural?, Fantasy... I know! A lot right?

**Note: _**bold italics = **__**present day, or something like a snippet of a future event. **_**(depends on how you look at it.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Ram

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" The baritone slowly opened his eyes. A blurry orb appeared in his sight, covering what seemed to be a bright white light. "Blaine! Oh God Blaine!" The figure voiced himself more, but Blaine wondered why he knew this voice to be male, when it was so high, it might as well be female. "Blaine wake up!"<p>

"K-Kurt? What happened?" Blaine asked, rubbing his forehead as he sat up, Kurt embracing him in his shoulders. The boy groaned loudly. he felt as if he had just been to a Warbler party the night before. He promised himself that he wouldn't go to another one ever again, ever since he found out what kind of drunk he was.

"I dunno Blaine, but look!" Kurt shook Blaine up, attempting to get the boy's reaction to where they had been transported to. "I don't think we're in McKinley anymore." Blaine looked at the surroundings and looked at it with pure wonder in his eyes. It wasn't that the view was terrifying or peculiar, in fact it was quite…normal, though it wasn't their definition of normal.

A wide field of green grass surrounded them, the wind blew from the north, hitting both boy's faces as they turned their heads. From afar a mountain range formed a wall that seemed to go the whole way around the horizon, disappearing only behind a small town. "Whe-where are we?" Blaine muttered out, standing up with Kurt.

"You are in Santria." A familiar voice sounded from behind. Kurt screamed a little in surprise, jumping up a little bit before turning his gaze towards the woman. "The Land of Dreams," she continued. "I'm so sorry about the scare, but my ability doesn't work when I am seen."

"Oh? And what is your ability anyway? Transport people to other worlds? Because frankly, it doesn't sound weird at all, considering all the things that happened to us recently!" Blaine stood behind Kurt, just reveling on the way he acted. "Ms. Vayne just please, tell me what's going on! I'm seriously confused and right now, I don't even know what the heck is happening!"

"Kurt calm down, I'm sure she's trying to." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as Kurt rubbed his forehead. "Kurt?" The countertenor gave a small groan and looked up at the older woman who was now sitting on a chair behind a round wooden table. Kurt looked at it with a raised eyebrow, quietly asking himself where the furniture came from, but once two more chairs appeared out of thin air, he got his answer.

"Fine, let's hear it." The fashionable teen approached the chair, the wind feeling realistic on his skin. Before he could pull out the chair, another hand came in and pulled it out for him. Blaine smiled at him before gesturing him to sit down. Kurt smiled at the action and took his seat, pulling the chair in.

"I am Aries, the Ram, and my ability is oriented towards dreams." She pushed her hands together, interlocking her fingers as she talked. "The Ram has been the Zodiac's guide ever since the beginning. Anyone born under Aries is set to guide all others towards the journey that they make."

"Okay, this does not make any sense at all, you seem to know all this stuff, but how come we don't?"

"Dreams. All I know of us, I saw in dreams. I don't know much yet, but I can tell you this: there are nine more of us." Kurt and Blaine nodded listening in to the teacher. They took notice of the disappearing sun in the background an the trees seem to wilt rapidly. "Zodiacs only awaken when they meet each other, and that you should never overuse your ability in one sitting." By now, the mountains slowly disappeared from sight and the wind stopped blowing. "You will easily lose stamina if you overexert yourself. I don't know the extent of your abilities, but I can't hold on to this world any longer."

* * *

><p>Both boys shot up as they woke, being released from their forced sleeping state by the teacher that stood next to them. They both looked up at her, feeling a little bit uneasy, considering their brains had just been invaded by someone else. "Don't worry, the dizziness should wear off in a couple of seconds," Ms. Vayne said, offering her hand out to the two boys. Kurt took her hand, but Blaine managed to stand up by himself, almost losing his balance. Kurt held him up, but it also offered him some difficulty since his mind was fuzzy as well.<p>

The three passed the hallway with quick ease, the two boys now walking normally and their minds completely straight. "I'm sorry for asking, but why exactly did you tell us in a dream?" Blaine looked at the teacher across Kurt, who also looked at her with an expectant look on her face.

"It's how I was instructed to do. Only in dreams are we at our safest from the outside world. It is the only place where anything is possible." Kurt contemplated what the woman said in his dream. Apparently there was more behind this Zodiac thing than he could have imagined. He should have imagined it, mainly because thinking about it, absolute hypnosis and pyrokinetics weren't actual things that occurred in normal life.

They walked slowly out the school, noticing that the sun was almost setting, the orange sky brightening up the day. "You said that our abilities awaken when we meet other Zodiacs." Ms. Vayne nodded at Kurt's question, offering a hum of agreement as she the door closed behind them. "I met Blaine, who'd you meet?"

"Funny thing actually. It wasn't a formal meeting at first. Her name's Jennifer Scott. I was at home, watching TV, when suddenly, my doorbell rang. I stepped outside, expecting kids in costume wanting candy for Halloween, but there was no one there." Kurt gave a tiny giggle, putting his hand on his mouth to cover it up. "I just sat back down on my couch when I heard it ring again, and like before, there was no one at the door. So I waited. When it rung the third time, I saw a girl, about half my age with a candy bag and no costume. The hallway of my apartment was empty, so naturally I thought it was her. I grabbed her hand, and that was when we connected. Aries and Taurus, the Ram and the Bull."

"Wait, how old is she?" Blaine asked, curious when he heard her say that the girl was half her age.

"She's thirteen."

"Are you sure? Why's she so young?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. He already thought himself to be too young to take care of this power bestowed on him. "Isn't thirteen a little bit too young for this kind of responsibility?"

"I have no idea, how this works really. Not yet anyway, but I'll tell you more as it comes to me." The two boys nodded as they headed for their cars. Kurt still completely shivering from the chill of the November air. The chattering of his teeth could be heard making music with the loud moans of the wind.

"Hey Kurt, you okay?" Blaine asked, taking a good look of Kurt and his folded arms. He was still only wearing his Dalton uniform, but Kurt had on a jacket and a scarf, granted the coat was rather thin for the current temperature.

Kurt took the scarf off his mouth to speak, only to be surprised by a sudden wind chill. "N-no not really, c-c-can't we run to my car? I'm freezing!" Kurt quickly returned the scarf to its proper place, folded his arms and nestled his glove-less hands in his underarms. Blaine took a quick look at Kurt before putting his hands on Kurt's tightly hugged arms. The Warbler had a rough time unfolding Kurt's arms, biting his lip as he continued. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked, feeling a bit dismayed by the other boy's actions.

"Just let me try something, open your arms." Blaine suggested. Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy. They were halfway there and Kurt didn't really know what Blaine was up to. With a groan, he unfolded his arms. "Okay, let's see if this works." Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and the countertenor immediately felt a sudden rush of heat around him. The standing hairs on his sleeved arms that he didn't even know were standing, fell immediately at the sudden warmth. Kurt gave a small sigh at the relief. "Feel better?' Blaine asked.

"Oh God Yes! How'd you do that?" Kurt asked, the cold out of his mind already as they walked.

"I dunno, the idea just came to me, and…" Blaine looked away a little. He didn't want Kurt to see his face turn red. Mainly because his face wasn't supposed to be that red in the first place. "I just don't know."

"Well, I for one am glad you decided to grope my arm a few seconds ago." Kurt gasped as they walked hand in hand across the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Kurt's car didn't seem that far before, but apparently, it was so far parked that it took them five minutes to get there. Either that or Kurt just wanted to walk with Blaine for a little while longer. Kurt took the hand that wasn't holding Blaine and put it on his navigator. "So…" Kurt gave an awkward laugh, looking around at the darker surroundings even though the day was still fairly early.<p>

"You know," Blaine started. "I don't have to be back at Dalton until 10." He looked around, mainly avoiding eye contact, which he shouldn't have been worried about because Kurt tried to avoid eye contact as well. "You wanna hang out?" he finally looked up to see Kurt staring at his own reflection through the window of his vehicle. "Get all this Zodiac business out of our heads for a while?" Blaine continued, rubbing the back of his head in pure nervousness.

"Sure!" Kurt answered, looking at the boy, wanting what he was suggesting as well. Ever since this whole thing with powers, he had been somewhat stressed, even though it was only a few days ago that it happened, besides, it was Friday, so he might as well have fun. "Wanna go to my house and watch a movie?"

"Sounds great." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand as he walked away. The sudden feeling of coldness returned and Kurt was rapidly shivering again. "Oops, Sorry 'bout that." Blaine remarked, grabbing on to Kurt's hand, giggling at himself once he recognized his mistake. The taller brunette opened his car and immediately turned the heating on, but with Blaine's presence from outside, the car soon got warmed up enough for him to leave the company of the older boy. Blaine smiled at Kurt before letting go. The cold was immediately felt by Kurt so he promptly closed the door, giving Blaine a smile as well before the Warbler headed to his own car.

* * *

><p>Burt took a drink of water as he sat down on the couch, eyes locked on the television show that appeared on the screen. About an hour ago, Kurt texted him that he would be a little bit late, so he wasn't that much worried about his son. The show blasted a couple of gunshots as Burt saw a flash of light coming from the living room window. Burt looked at the time and assumed that it was Kurt. With one bite of the sandwich he made himself, he stood up from his seat and checked to see if it was indeed his son outside parking his car. Out on the road, he saw a familiar Navigator park out front, but what he didn't recognize was a silver Cadillac parking right behind Kurt's own.<p>

Burt's eyes furrowed when he saw a smartly dressed boy come out of the car and approach Kurt. He didn't really mind, since he wanted Kurt to have friends, but what he didn't expect was for him to immediately hold Kurt's hand once his son got out of the car. He choked a little bit once he saw the gesture. Burt took a frantic stand, pacing the floor and talking to himself in hushed whispers. "Kurt has a boyfriend already? I'm not ready for this! Oh God." The thought of giving Kurt "the talk" terrified him deeply, soon enough, a doorbell rung, making him stop his train of thought and answer the door.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your dad won't mind?" Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine a little, looking at the living room window to see his dad pacing the floor. "I don't want to-" Kurt put his index finger on Blaine's mouth, distorting the last word the boy said into a mere mumble.<p>

"It's okay, really. If it's not, then we'll just go out and see a movie!" Kurt pulled Blaine over to the doorway, pushing the doorbell.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Don't you have keys?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Yeah, but that means me letting go of your hand." Kurt raised his left hand, raising Blaine's right in the process. "And I don't feel like shivering." The porch lights soon turned on as he heard the mechanisms of the door lock work itself and unlock.

Blaine saw a man open the door. His face was rather intimidating and he looked as if he was ready to attack. Kurt took the lead, not letting go of Blaine's hand, and entered the house. The man still not letting his gaze away from Blaine. "Hi dad!" Kurt exclaimed as his father closed the door. The countertenor let go as he took off his boots. Blaine didn't want to look at Kurt's father, mainly because he could feel the man's gaze on him. Now he knew what Kurt felt like in the cold, because right now, his body was shivering in fear.

"So Kurt, who's this?" The man's words were as icy as it could be and Blaine's shivers completely went off the roof. Kurt hopped up as soon as his boots were off, introducing Blaine to his father.

"Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine, my dad." Kurt was somewhat overly excited, not seeing that his father was giving Blaine the glare of death.

"Hi Mr. Hummel, nice to meet you." Blaine extended his hand, a gesture which Burt kindly took. He tried as much as he could to make a good first impression. Nice tone was definitely there, a good firm handshake was a go, and the smile on his face was present. All in all, a good way to start things off.

For some reason, Kurt couldn't feel the tension in the air, and just pranced into the kitchen whistling the tune from _Aladdin's Friend Like Me._ He looked at Kurt with disbelief, asking himself why would Kurt leave him here with his father. Though they weren't boyfriends at all, the older Hummel was really acting as if he was. He looked at the kitchen to see Kurt taking out a bag of popcorn from a cupboard and putting it in the microwave. He looked back to Mr. Hummel with an embarrassed smile, not really knowing what to say, but before the moment even got more tense, the man in front of him laughed. "Hey, don't sweat it son, I'm not gonna killya." He patted Blaine's back before leading the boy to sit down with him. Kurt busied himself in the kitchen as the two sat down. "So, where do you go to school?" Burt asked, drinking the glass of water.

"Dalton, sir." Blaine rubbed his hands a little, not giving the man any form of eye contact.

"Oh, that's good. Nice school." Burt took a moment to look at Kurt in the kitchen. He was whistling, and smiling by the look of it. He looked at Blaine and saw that the boy was practically killing himself over nothing. He thought if he might have overdone the introductions a little bit. "Hey, uh." Burt started, putting down the glass of water on the table. Blaine looked up, expecting the rest of the statement. "Are you and Kurt, ya know… boyfriends?" His voice went a little bit higher than expected.

"Oh, no sir. We're just friends." Blaine looked up immediately, his voice faltering a little bit.

"So, uh, why were you holding hands before you came in?"

"Oh!" Blaine looked around the room, not knowing what to answer. He didn't want to say anything about his abilities, nor did he want to. The man already gave him the deadliest glare he ever felt, and if he added freak to the menu, he just didn't know what to do, so he decided to bend the truth a little. "Kurt was feeling a little bit cold, so-" As if by miracle, Kurt entered the living room, a tray of food in his hands.

"Dad, we'll be downstairs watching a movie, kay?" Kurt bounced a little bit, almost causing the glass of juice fall from the tray. "Oops" he said, balancing the tray to perfection.

"Sure kid." The man looked back to the show he was watching, taking a bite out his sandwich as Blaine stood up, feeling relieved. The two boys headed down the stairs, Kurt urged Blaine to open the door, his hands filled. "Door open!" The man from upstairs sounded, causing Kurt to roll his eyes in disbelief and sighing in complete and utter embarrassment.

"Dad! We're just watching a movie!" Blaine sat on the sofa as Kurt went up the stairs and noticed the setting of the room. Blaine wondered where Kurt slept at night, considering there was no bed. There was a television in front of him, hanging from the wall, and a small makeup table off to the side. There wasn't much to offer really, except space. Near the side, there was a door, that Blaine could only explain as Kurt's closet.

The other boy returned soon after, offering him a glass of juice. "What do you wanna watch?" Kurt went over to his DVD collection, taking out a couple of cases and discs. "I have Disney, uh West Side Story-"

"Disney's fine." Blaine said, leaning back on the couch.

Kurt took out a case and put the disc inside the DVD player. He returned to the couch and sat next to Blaine, taking the bowl of popcorn and offered his friend some of it. "Ready?" Kurt said, turning on the television, the beginning introduction of Disney's _Hercules_ playing.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews<em> are very much appreciated, thank you!

-JC


	6. The Foster Home

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. n_n

-JC

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <em>Gift From The Stars<em>**

**Rating: **Personally I think it could go from PG-13 to R, but you be the judge

**Chapter: **6 out of 20?

**Genre: **Romance, Mystery, Drama, trying hard for Comedy, Supernatural?, Fantasy... I know! A lot right?

**Note: _**bold italics = **__**present day, or something like a snippet of a future event. **_**(depends on how you look at it.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The Foster Home

* * *

><p>"Children!" The woman yelled at the top of her voice. She stood in front of the door as chaos ran rampant through the living room. From all sides, a child cam running: from the kitchen, from the dining room and from the bedrooms, totaling six children. They all looked at her with expecting eyes. "Okay, off you go." The burly woman said, urging boy right next to her. "Introduce yourself sweetie." The smile on her face grew bigger, the chattering of the kids now stopped.<p>

"H-hi." The boy said, raising his arm a little, looking down at the floor, barely making eye contact with any of the six kids in the room. "My name's Cameron." The boy blinked a few times, digging the tip of his shoe unto the floorboards beneath him. He looked up, expecting no form of welcome, and no form of happiness, instead a girl walked up to him and gave him a quick pat on the back. All the kids introduced themselves to him with smiles on their faces, something Cameron didn't fully see before in his life. He heard a flurry of names, mainly Drew, Manny, Katherine and Emma, though he did not know which name belonged to which person at the moment, he looked at the two sitting on the couch, talking to each other.

"Don't worry about them," the boy, Drew, next to him said. "They're always like that. You know how twins are right?" Drew scoffed a little, amused by his own statement. "Hey! I have some video games, wanna play?" He pointed over to a door, Cameron expected it to be the boy's room, but he didn't really feel like doing anything at the moment, so he refused the kind boy's offer. "Oh, okay then, you know where to find me." Cameron looked around his new home. Taking in the view and getting used to the fact that he will be living here with six other people, not including Mrs. Johnson. He saw the kids, playing around and having fun. This was definitely better than the last place he was sent to.

"Hey!" Cameron turned around to see one of the two silent ones talking to him. "Come here, don't be shy." The girl said, going over to him with wide open arms to give him a hug. She looked over to the boy, who simply glared back, giving her a glare of sorts. "Eric, come on! Welcome him!" The girl's arm was still planted on the Cameron's shoulder. Eric extended his hand with disdain, rolling his eyes at his own gesture. "Come on, you can do better than that!" She yelled out loud.

"Hey there new kid, the name's Eric." Cameron took the hand and shook it with his own, a tingling feeling immediately shaking him to his core. The brown haired boy in front of him looked at the girl with expecting eyes. "'Liz' didja feel that?" Eric said, half whispering even though Cameron could hear every word they were saying. The shorter boy looked around, not paying attention to Cameron at all.

"Yeah, it felt weird." Her voice was filled with concern, confusing the new kid even more. Liz tapped Cam's shoulder at an attempt to make the moment somewhat easier to process. She looked at him with gleaming eyes. "Anywho, glad to have a new face in the family!"

* * *

><p><em>Ev'ry night a star is<em>

_Right in sight a star is_

_Burning bright a star is born!_

As the muses sang the last notes to _A Star is Born_ Kurt looked up at Blaine. He found the boy leaning over to the arm of the couch, eyes closed and slightly snoring. The countertenor giggled to himself as he lifted his head off the baritone's thighs. He stood up, dusting off some pieces of popcorn from his clothing, making a note to himself to clean the floor sometime later. He waltzed over to the DVD player and pushed the stop button, he took the disc out of the player and turned the television off, putting the warm disc inside its case before going to the bathroom upstairs.

The same scene welcomed him when he opened the door that showed the living room. On the television was a random infomercial about a fruit juicer, which Kurt thought to be too expensive a product, and on the couch was a sleeping man, also snoring to himself as the television played. He giggled to himself before going to the bathroom.

Downstairs, Blaine woke up, noticing that he had his blazer off. He saw that he was alone and that the television was already turned off. The last thing he remembered was Hercules going into the underworld, but after that was all a blur. He rubbed his eyes, giving off a soft groan to himself. Blaine looked around, searching for any kind of device that told time. He didn't know how long he slept for, and he really didn't want to miss curfew. "Hey there sleepyhead." Kurt said, coming down the stairs, taking a glance at Blaine.

"Oh, Hi Kurt." Blaine yawned once more, scratching the back of his head in the process. "What time is it?" He asked, looking around the room again. His voice was a little bit shaken, but that was to be expected.

Kurt went over to get the broom located in the corner of his room and swept the popcorn pieces that fell on the floor. "Quarter past eight, you weren't out for that long." After tidying up the small mess that they made, Kurt sat back on the couch, urging Blaine to sit with him using a small wave. Kurt raised his feet and crossed them as he waited for Blaine. The other boy commended the gesture and sat across the other boy crossed legs as well. "So, you want to stay for dinner?" Kurt asked without hesitation, holding on to Blaine's hands.

The other boy, couldn't really form a coherent reply. His mouth struggled to form one single word. Most of the sounds he made were uh's and I's, and the look on Kurt's face was absolutely priceless. The taller teen smiled to himself, laughing a little at Blaine's inability to form an answer. "I don't want to impose." Blaine finally muttered, looking away at the white floor.

"Oh come on! Please stay! I already cooked enough food for eight, and you won't be the only one coming over." At that statement, Blaine raised an eyebrow. If he wasn't the only one, who else would there be? "My dad's girlfriend and his son will be here too!" Kurt looked at the far side of the room, where a circular mirror stood, and glanced at the clock. Blaine took a mental note of that, considering the clock was very small. "In fact, they should be here soon!"

"Sorry Kurt, I really can't." Blaine rubbed his own hands together, feeling the heat of his own touch. Avoiding eye contact was key, because he knew that if he looked into Kurt's eyes, he wouldn't be able to refuse. "If I go any later, I might be late for curfew."

"Blaine, stay." Kurt said with a raised eyebrow and pouted lips. He extended his arm towards the Warbler, fully showing his symbol as the medium length sleeve rolled up his arm. The other boy looked phased, Blaine's eyes twinkled between being opened and being closed before fully deciding that they should be open.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't. I had fun though."

"Even though you were asleep half the time." Kurt crossed his arms and looked away. Blaine looked around, digging his hands into his pockets and hid behind his smile.

With that, Blaine put on his blazer and hopped up the stairs, the smell of Kurt's cooking wafted through the small opening under the door. Blaine looked back at the taller boy he left behind. He instantly felt guilty, tugging on the cloth over his chest. He wanted to stay, he really did, but he had to go as well.

Kurt looked around with crossed eyebrows, muttering slightly to himself before Blaine came back down the stairs. The countertenor looked up with a smile on his face upon hearing the sounds of Blaine's footsteps approaching. "I don't want to be a bad friend, so what do you say we hang out after school Tuesday? Anywhere you want. Deal?" Blaine bent a little so that he was eye level with Kurt. He simply nodded as Blaine took off, hands inside his pockets.

* * *

><p>Chores were a fabulous way to welcome Saturday morning. All the children were either cleaning, washing or dusting some random furniture or dinnerware in the apartment. Drew, the being eldest at 17 was cooking breakfast for everyone while Mrs. Johnson was at work. She always worked on weekends, leaving her only son to take care of the kids during the morning. It has been that way for a while ever since her schedule got changed, but the children understood. She was taking care of them so they might as well understand.<p>

Cameron immediately got into the way of things, wiping the tables with a washcloth with all the vigor of a ten year old. Many conversations rung through his ear at the time, but the loudest teenager, Katherine, was running her mouth at the loudest today. "Hey Drew!" she yelled, "Did you hear about the stars disappearing?" The other boy nodded his head. The action was barely noticeable considering he was focused on cooking. "Hey, Cameron, don't you think it's weird?" She came very close to Cameron's face, making the boy feel uncomfortable.

He pulled back a little bit, holding on to the rag in his hand as she closed in. "Huh?" Cameron replied, giving an awkward laugh, not really understanding what the girl what saying.

"Didn't you hear the news last night?" The boy shook his head, giving a small frown as the girl took a step back and sat down on the dining room chair. "Well, over the last few months stars have been disappearing." A knock came by the door, everyone stared at the passageway, expecting another knock, but it never came. Emma, the youngest, went to the door and answered it. "On Halloween night, two stars disappeared. Astronomers say that Aldebaran and Hamal went completely missing!" Cameron nodded his head a little. "Then a few days ago, Spica and Regulus. What's really baffling scientists minds are that not only are the brightest stars in the sky going out, but they seem to go out in pairs! Weren't you paying attention to the news?" Cameron shook his head once more. He was more interested in the fact that he was in another home, rather than this star stuff that Katherine was babbling on about.

"Hey Kathy!" Emma yelled from the front door. In her hands she held the day's newspaper. "Two more stars disappeared!" Em held the newspaper up in the air, trying to catch Katherine's attention.

"What?" The said blonde went running for the brunette, immediately taking the newspaper into her grasp. Cameron didn't really want to pay attention, so instead he busied himself with the task at hand, cleaning the dining room table.

* * *

><p>Kurt waited with the other glee club members as they sat in their tiny little chairs in the choir room. His eyes couldn't help but wander as Mr. Schuester entered the classroom with wobbly legs and obvious shining wetness of his face. Kurt's eyes widened at his own assumption of what had been going on with Mr. Schue. This morning he saw the Spanish teacher, and he looked well enough to teach, but what changed over the course of eight periods? Because right now, he looked like a used sponge. <em>Oh no, he is not getting me sick today<em>, Kurt thought, though he thought he might have said it out loud. _I seriously do not want to miss tomorrow._

"I am shaking, and it's either from low blood sugar or rage. I knew it's only a matter of time before Rachel tried to take over the glee club." Kurt and Mercedes just came from the drama that is their glee club and were now waiting in line to take their lunches. With Mr. Schue out sick, Kurt thanked whatever deity might be up there that he didn't get anything from the sick teacher, the female lead decided to take over. It wasn't pretty because Santana decided to go all Lima Heights on the shorter girl. With everyone else stopping the Latina from charging, Kurt could only repel the demon out of Santana by making cross signs with his fingers.

"We'll forget all about it tonight at bowling." Kurt silently panicked inside his head. This was a previous engagement that he promised his best friend, and he just forgot! With all that's been going on, Blaine had been the only person in his mind as of recent. He quickly thought of a response, trying to let Mercedes down easy.

"I can't, Blaine asked me to hang out." That didn't come out right at all, but Kurt managed to dust it off as Mercedes complained that she had been looking forward to it all week. It would have been nice to hang out with Mercedes, but Blaine was Blaine. Kurt didn't want to admit it, but he liked him, and if Blaine wanted to hang out, he'd surely be there. _I swear it's like he's the one that can hypnotize people,_ Kurt thought, as he looked at Mercedes getting a lot more tater tots than usual on her plate. _She really needs to get a boyfriend._

* * *

><p>"We never tell this to anyone!" Eric said to Liz , pointing over to her as they stood in the living room, Cameron just came in from his first day of school and immediately went home. He didn't expect there to be other people in the house, but apparently, the twins were early.<p>

"Shouldn't we at least tell-"

"No, Liz, we can't tell anyone. If we do, what would they think of us? Huh? People already don't like us at school, do you really want to add 'freaks of nature' to the menu?" Cam stood behind the corner, hearing Eric yell at his sister.

"What about Cameron?" The boy in hiding perked up as soon as he heard his name. He pushed his ear closer to the edge, trying to hear more of their conversation. "You said that he had this on his back, don't you think we should tell him? If he has this… Whatever it is, don't you think he'd understand?"

"We don't even know if he can do anything. What if it's just a tattoo? Ever think of that?" The boy thought of what Eric had said, not once did he remember getting a tattoo, but apparently Eric saw him with one? Cameron made a mental note to check his back later on.

"But it started when we met him, what if he just didn't see it yet? Maybe that's how it works!"

"I don't care, but if we do tell, what's gonna happen huh?" Eric's voice was now rising. Cameron knew he shouldn't be listening in, but he couldn't help it. He looked through the edge of the corner for one single moment. The twins were standing in the living room, both of them on one side of the small coffee table. "WE DON'T KNOW!" Eric continued, Cameron could see the anger in his face, wrinkles that shouldn't be there for a sixteen year old appeared. "If we tell him, he'll tell others, then they'll tell people. We might as well announce that we're even more of a freak than people already think of us! It's safer this way Liz!"

"Oh! You say it's safer that way? Who was it that decided we use these newfound abilities to break the law huh?"

"You wouldn't understand Liz." Eric said, somewhat disappointed at his sister.

"Oh I wouldn't understand? I've been through the same things you have! And you know the difference? I moved on!" She paused for a little moment. The boy with jet black hair behind the wall inched slowly towards the edge, forming a fist with his hand. "Eric..." Liz said in a calmer tone. "I moved on Eric, while you decided to stay in this little world of yours." The pause that followed were tense. As much as Cameron could feel. He was part of this somehow, but he didn't know how exactly. "Fine, do what you want Eric, I don't care. I'm telling Cameron." A couple of footsteps were made, Cameron immediately rushed out the apartment and out to the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews<em> are very much appreciated, thank you!

This may be the last that Canon may affect this story, but Kurt will transfer to Dalton though, so stay tuned for that.

_Do you guys like it so far? _I'm worried, cuz I don't get reviews... TT_TT

Oh and _**Astraea802 **, _Sorry for not replying earlier. I see your point, I put the addition of Kurt finding his Mark beforehand, and I agree it should have been there earlier. Thank you for the review n_n

_**Dr-Klaine** _thanks for the reviews! you are awesome! Glad you like the story so far n_n

Song used was _A Star is Born _from _Disney's Hercules_

-JC


	7. The Twins and The Crab

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The Twins and The Crab

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't really sure if he should be worried or glad. At the moment, he and Kurt found themselves walking in one of the few parks in Lima. He looked at the space between them, and felt something weird tug his chest. The Warbler looked at Kurt's hand, which was tucked inside the boy's own jacket pockets, probably wearing gloves already. He always wondered why Kurt wasn't very resistant to the cold. This temperature would be normal to other people, but Kurt and his layers probably begged to differ. "Blaine?" The boy could barely hear the countertenor's voice over his own thoughts. "Blaine? Yoohoo!" Kurt finally got his attention, waving his hand out in front of Blaine's face.<p>

"Duck ponds…Wait, what?" The boy flashed his eyelids for a moment, trying to regain consciousness, looking around the lake that showed the majestic blue reflection of the sky. Kurt looked at him and giggled a little bit, pulling his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry Kurt, I uh, blanked out for a second… did you-" Blaine raised his eyebrow for a minute.

Kurt gave an exaggerated gasp, putting his hand over his chest as he backed away. "Blaine Warbler! How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" The other boy simply raised his shoulder, implying that Kurt could have done it to him. The fact that Kurt hypnotized other people before made it possible. They both shared a laugh, Kurt tapping Blaine's shoulder as they continued to walk the path along the big pond. "No Blaine, I didn't." The remnants of the laughter soon died out, as soon as Kurt looked down on the floor. "But I do have a confession to make."

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed, not really expecting what Kurt would say. He leaned in closer to Kurt, ready to hear what he wanted to confess.

"Remember Friday?" Blaine nodded to signify that he remembered. Kurt looked back down to the ground, tightening his crossed arms in the process. "Well…" Kurt paused, walking slower than what was the set pace, trailing behind Blaine.

The baritone stopped in his tracks, waiting for Kurt to catch up. As soon as they were next to each other once more, Blaine spoke up. "Listen Kurt," He put his hand on the countertenor's shoulder. "I didn't mind that you wanted me to stay. It's kind of flattering… Even if you did Suggest it."

"But Blaine, you… I…" Kurt looked up in realization. Blaine knew that he Suggested Blaine to stay with him, but how? His eyebrows furrowed a little bit. "How'd you know?"

"I felt a certain tug in my head, but somehow my mind resisted." Kurt stopped walking altogether, keeping his hands to his own, and his thoughts as well. He looked at the bench near the edge of the pond and approached it. Blaine soon followed.

Without looking up, Kurt continued the conversation. "I'm so sorry Blaine. I didn't even mean to do it. It just sort of happened."

Blaine rubbed the boy's back. "Hey, hey, hey. It's fine Kurt, really. You know what, here." Blaine raised his right hand, and urged Kurt to do the same. The brunette followed his instruction and lifted his left hand, taking off the glove that covered it. "We, as friends, Zodiacs, or whatever we may be, promise that if we do use our abilities on each other, will not be angry or mad or anything like that." Kurt giggled a little. Blaine struggled a bit forming his words, probably because he had no idea what he was saying. "But we do promise to make it up, right after." Blaine reached in and slightly touched Kurt's open hand, fingers still wide open. One by one Blaine touched the fingers. "Friends?" He closed his pinky and urged Kurt to do the same by giving the boy a slight nod.

"Friends." Kurt announced, following Blaine's lead, giggling a little bit, folding his pinky. They continued the pattern until their hands intertwined. Once all fingers were put down, they let go, Kurt chuckled to himself.

"What?" Blaine said, tugging his head over to Kurt.

"That was probably the silliest 'high-five-pinky promise' I ever did."

"But it was our high-five pinky promise. Now come on, let's go." Blaine stood up, fixing his blazer that he wore as usual. "You know the funny thing is," He looked at the taller teen who was about to stand up himself. "I sort of get the shorter end of the stick." They started the trek back to Blaine's car, Kurt looking back at the bench to see if he left anything. He went back after noticing that his glove was left behind.

"How so?" Kurt exclaimed, putting on his glove.

"I mean, you can have me do anything."

"True, but as established, my ability doesn't always work. While yoouu" Kurt pointed his index finger at Blaine's nose, slightly touching it. "can burn me"

"Oh shut up Kurt. Like I would ever burn your perfect skin."

* * *

><p>Cameron walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. He was ashamed, truly ashamed of what he did. It was a private conversation among siblings and he just listened in! Then again he overheard the first part of the conversation, that wasn't too bad. Then for the second half, he only listened in because somehow he was part of it, though he didn't really know how or what the heck they were talking about. "Cam!" He heard that voice, the voice that was yelling at her brother just a few moments ago.<p>

Cameron heard fast steps approaching him, and assumed that she was at least speed walking. He turned around to see that his assumptions was correct. Like the good boy he was, he waited for the girl to catch up to him. "Hey, I have to tell you something." Her voice sounded troubled, mainly because she was trying to catch her breath.

"Elizabeth! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The sixteen year old boy came charging, running in the hallway apartment.

"Hurry, Cam, go downstairs!" When Cameron didn't move, she immediately pushed him, causing the boy to fall out of trance and run forward, 'Liz, trailing closely behind. The halls never looked longer as the two ran away from the angry teen. Cameron tried to think of why Eric would be angry, or why he would overreact to such a thing, but nothing came to mind. They all huffed as the brunette ran after them. The stairs came into view.

"Elizabeth Julia Mann! Come here!" Eric stopped for a while, trying to usurp some authority in the hallway, considering he was the older twin after all. From what he saw, his sister stopped running and from the distance he was, he heard a small thump and his sister's exclamation.

"Oh dear God!" Her hands cupped her face at what happened right in front of her

Eric came running at Elizabeth's yell and immediately stopped right beside the girl. He looked down the stairs to see Cameron's body sprawled at the small turn of the stairs. The boy's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. Eric's eyes grew at the sight. He did not expect this to happen. Beside him, his sister was crying out loud, her sobs echoing inside the chamber of the stairs as she hugged Eric. Her tears came running down her twin's black jacket, her sobs becoming more fervent. Eric's hand found its way down Elizabeth's hair, resting on her back. He slightly gave her pats, shushing her with comfort. The older brother took out his phone to call an ambulance. Just as he was about to press the call button, the twins heard a slight groan emanating from down below. They both looked at the boy in surprise.

"Argh!" Cameron said out loud, it was as if someone hit him in the head with a table. He bent a little bit to crack the bones in his back to see Elizabeth and her gigantic eyes looking at him. "What?" Cameron looked around to search for what it was the girl was searching for. When he couldn't see what it was she was looking at, he looked back at her only to see that she was already beside him. "Uh, Hi?"

"Hi? That's all you have to say? Hi?" She raised her hands in anger, making frantic hand movements that scared Cameron.

"Why? What's wrong with 'hi'?"

"Do you even know what happened?" Her yell was louder by now, Eric simply stood at the top of the stairs, leaning back on the wall.

"Uh."

"You fell down the stairs! Did you even feel that?"

"Oh…" Cameron felt the back of his head and felt no pain. There was no pain at all.

"Yup, he is like us after all." Eric sounded from the top of the stairs, walking away.

* * *

><p>Behind the shadow made by a flashing candlelight, a hooded figure went up to a shining circle. On the circle were images of certain figures, arranged around its borders. The hooded figure took one of the flashing candles that was positioned over the center of the circular table and lifted it up in the air.<p>

"Aries, The Ram, Guardian of Dreams" The figure said, pointing it over the image of The Ram, sending the border around the sheep into flames.

"Taurus, The Bull, Guardian of the Physical Being" The figure repeated the action, sending the candlelight over the image of The Bull, setting it's borders ablaze.

"Gemini, The Twins, Guardians of the Physical Appearance"

"Cancer, The Crab, Guardian of Physical Protection"

"Leo, The Lion, Guardian of Fire"

"Virgo, The Virgin, Guardian of the Mind"

"Aquarius, The Water Bearer, Guardian of Life"

"Pisces, The Fish, Guardian of the Waters" As he continued, more than half of the circle was set ablaze. "Soon the circle of twelve will be complete."

* * *

><p>"You know how Kathy was talking about the stars right?" Cameron nodded as Elizabeth talked. Right now they were in the living room. After they showed Cameron the mark on his back, and their own on each of their hands, they started talking about what the female twin had to say about their situation. "Well, I checked it out. So far, eight stars have gone missing. No one's really paying attention to this because they don't really care, but the scientists are all freaking out about this. All Astronomy crap behind, stars aren't supposed to do that. Anyway, a pattern seems to revolve around them."<p>

Elizabeth took out a piece of paper and drew a line, writing down the names of the stars that had disappeared. "The first ones to disappear wasn't shown on the news, but they were the stars Sadalsuud and Eta Piscium. You know about Hamal and Aldebaran, they disappeared on Halloween night. After that was Regulus and Spica. Then just a few days ago, Pollux and the star Al Turf." Cameron sat beside the girl with his hand under his chin trying to understand while Eric just stood there with his crossed arms like he always did, pretending not to listen.

"Yeah, they disappear in couples right?"

"Yes, but why? I don't know, but here look at this." She took out a piece of paper that she had already printed. On it were photos of the Zodiac signs. "Hamal: Aries" She pointed over the corresponding pictures and words, continuing until she hit: "Pollux: Gemini, Al Turf: Cancer"

"Ok, but what does that have to do with us?"

"Look at the symbol for Cancer, look familiar?" Cameron looked at it with wide eyes. It looked exactly like the one on his back!

"But what about you guys? Yours don't match any of these." The girl beckoned her brother over, having him open up his left hand. On it showed something like the capital letter 'T', but wit the top line slightly bit curved upwards and the left side longer than the right. Elizabeth's was almost the same, except hers was upside down.

"Alone, yes, they mean nothing, but take a look if I draw it like this."

"Gemini." Cameron exclaimed after seeing the resemblance.

"And get this, the stars disappeared a few days ago, about the exact time that we-"

"Met" Cameron and Elizabeth said together, working out the same thing. "So you mean, the stars disappearing is our fault?"

"Yeah, I think so, but if we did, it was only from Gemini and Cancer. There are others that disappeared before us."

"So you mean-"

"Yup, there are others out there like us."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down on his vanity facing the mirror. He looked at his product covered face and put more on it. The vibration of his phone caught his attention, preventing him from putting more on his arms.<p>

**B: Hey Kurt, What's up?**

He could barely touch the phone considering his hands were still slippery, but he managed to get out a reply.

**K: Nithing Mych, u?**

**B: Nithing Mych? Is that a new expression I should kno about?**

Kurt rolled his eyes a little, smiling under his white covered face. He wiped his hands free of the product before sending another text.

**K: Oh, you know what I mean**

Blaine laughed to himself after seeing Kurt's reply.

**B: I wanna talk to you tomorrow, meet me at the Lima Bean after school k?**

**K: Yea, sure! **

Kurt held his phone in his hands, laying down on the couch turned bed and lay his head on the pillow. he looked hack at his cell phone and looked at Blaine's reply.

**B: Great! C U there!** **:)**

He couldn't help but smile, probably ruining the sanctity of his face mask, but he didn't care. He was too happy at the moment

* * *

><p>David Karofsky passed by the lunchroom, not really listening to whatever Azimio had to say at the moment. Right now, he was too focused on one thing, the food. By far this was the worst thing that has happened to him ever since he found out he liked a certain boy, but whatever. He could not handle eating this food that Principal Sylvester had made out to the students. He put the small paper thin strip of what-looked-like-cardboard and put it in his mouth. Immediately, he felt a bitter taste and stuck out his tongue, forcing the disgusting taste out of his mouth.<p>

"Yo dude! Have you been listening to what I've been saying?" Azimio's louder than usual voice broke David out of his food focus.

"Uh what?" He shook his head a little bit, putting the spoon with a swirl of blue fluff on the plate.

"What's wrong with you? Anyway, have you seen lady face over there?" The darker skinned footballer pointed over to the table where Kurt was located. "I hear he got himself a tattoo on his arm." David's eyes grew for a moment. The thought of Kurt getting a tattoo? Never in a million years would that happen. "As if he thought ink would make him cooler." David stood up. "Man! Where are you goin'"

"Bathroom. Or do you want to come with me?" David said threateningly, a tone which Azimio simply avoided.

He walked up to the table near Kurt's, but he couldn't see any sign of the mark. _No wonder he's been wearing so many sleeves lately._ He thought to himself. As he got closer, Kurt's voice got louder.

"Mercedes, trust me, love is just around the corner." At those words, David flinched a little. He looked around, and saw that a bunch of kids were looking at him, probably wondering why he would ever get that close to Kurt. He had to think of something fast!

"Sup, homo" He blurted out, Kurt's disdain face looked at him.

From the corner on the other side of the cafeteria, David looked over to Kurt, but his view was broken by what's-her-face. She held up a sign that said "Tots!" and showed it around the cafeteria like a ring girl. Soon enough the whole cafeteria was up in arms, chanting "tots" multiple times. This was the chance David waited for. He walked past the chaos that was the lunch room and pushed off a couple of kids. He went up to Kurt and held his arm tightly in his and pulled down both the glee club member's sleeves, and there it was.

"David, what do you think you're doing?" Kurt yelled, but his voice was overpowered by the chanting around them. David's eyes grew because of the mark, the mark of Virgo from what he remembered. Kurt immediately pulled down both sleeves and looked around, trying to see if anyone saw. "Go away David, go away." And then everything turned black.

David soon found himself outside the cafeteria, the chanting was still raging in the lunch room. He didn't know how he got outside, but the last thing he remembered was seeing the mark on Kurt's arm. "No!" David yelled in frustration. "Why him?" David curled unto the floor, his face buried in his hands. "Why Kurt…" he whispered to himself, trying to force the memory of the mark on the boy he liked.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Scenes from The Substitute and Furt will be borrowed<strong>

_Reviews_ are very much appreciated, thank you!

Possible update dates will be posted on my profile n_n expect them by those dates.

-JC


	8. The Boarding School

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The Boarding School

* * *

><p>"No, I can't do this to him," Dave looked at himself in the mirror, his face filled with unsure emotion. Moments ago, he had just seen Kurt with the mark of Virgo on his arm, and no way could he tell that to anyone, not after what his father told him about those stupid Zodiacs. <em>Zodiacs are evil. <em>He heard his father's echoing voice in his head_. _Somehow someway he had to force Kurt to leave this school. _If Azimio already knew about this, who knows how many out there knew too_. He turned the faucet in front of him and took another glance at his pitiful self. The footballer took one handful of water and splashed himself in the face. _I have to do this... For Kurt._ With that thought in mind, he came upon a decision. He had to drive Kurt away, no matter what it took. He exited the bathroom, his hands still wet for some reason, but his face was dry as a bone, that famous "Karofsky" frown donning his face.

* * *

><p>Like he always did, Kurt leaned on the side of his Navigator while waiting for Blaine to arrive, soon enough the boy came into view, his hand waving and as usual, only wearing his Dalton uniform. Blaine looked sideways as he crossed the street, careful not to get run over by a car. "Hey" Blaine said as he stood next to Kurt, that smile ever-present on his face. "Wanna go to Breadstix and talk?"<p>

"Uh…" Kurt looked around for a while, avoiding eye contact as he rubbed Blaine's uncovered hand, instantly feeling the boy's heat.

"Why? What's the matter?" Blaine crept closer, leaning in on Kurt's vehicle as well.

Kurt let go of his hand as soon as possible, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Instead he opted for the coldness of his elbows. Kurt crossed his arms a little, feeling the cold air. He looked up, his lower jaw shivering as Blaine looked at him with curiosity. Kurt has never been quiet like this before, so Blaine sort of wondered why he should start now. In turn, Blaine decided to talk them out of this silence.

"Kurt, **Blaine,** David **I** **promised** saw me **Mercedes** make **I'd** **hang** fire **out** **with **today. **her.**" They both said at the same time, but Kurt was the one that was taken aback. "What?" Kurt continued, not really angry or demanding, but his tone suggested that he was confused.

"I was at the kitchen, and the stove won't light up. I didn't really see anyone else, so I thought making my own fire wasn't gonna be much trouble. Then David just came out of nowhere and asked me all these questions. I didn't really know what to answer, and when he asked me to do it again… I just did." Blaine paused for a moment contemplating what he just said. "But I told him to shut up about it! And uh, don't worry Kurt, I didn't tell him about you."

Kurt looked at him like he just saw Rachel's terrible clothing, then smiled at the shorter teen. Kurt slowly leaned his head down to meet Blaine's eyes. "Good. Because I'd have to suggest him to shut up all year."

"Kurt, you wouldn't…" Blaine said, the furrow in his eyebrows showing complete disbelief. He crossed his arms to further emphasize his empathy for the idea.

"No silly!" He patted Blaine's shoulder, making the baritone smile.

"Good, cause I'd have to burn you." Kurt gave an over exaggerated gasp, covering his mouth in the process. Soon enough, the two were laughing out loud in the parking lot. Their voices echoed so much that it caught the attention of another diva that came running to Kurt's car.

"Hey Boo!" Mercedes patted Kurt's shoulder. "So this must be Blaine!"

"Hi!" Blaine said in an upbeat voice, extending his arm out. "And you must be Mercedes." She took the hand in front of her and shook it. Kurt looked at them with wide eyes, knowing full well what Blaine's touch caused him. But from the look on the girl was giving, it looked like there was nothing. Blaine continued the gesture by taking Mercedes' hand to his lips, and giving it a slight peck. "So very nice to meet you." Blaine continued.

Mercedes could only lean back into nothingness, her hand covering her chest in disbelief. "Wow, what a gentleman!" Blaine straightened up a bit, and let go of Mercedes. "Anyway, Kurt, ready to go?" She looked at him with an expectant look, but then realized that Blaine might have been there for a reason once Kurt shook his head in the baritone's direction. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you guys doing something?"

"Aw, no it's fine you guys go ahead. Kurt, I'll text you later kay?" Blaine gave the duo a small smile, propping up his shoulders.

"It's okay I'm sure Mercedes won't mind, right?" Kurt looked into her eyes with some sort of an devilish smile that Blaine failed to notice. "Right Mercy? You won't mind Blaine coming with us?"

The girl's blank stare failed to register inside Blaine's head. "Yeah, I'm fine with it." She said, before nodding.

Kurt jumped up, clapping his hands like a little schoolgirl before opening the back door and urging Mercedes to sit, even though she was still blanked out. "Ok then, I guess I'm in!" Blaine said, heading for the passenger seat as Kurt opened the driver's side door.

* * *

><p>The night could not have gone better for Kurt. Conversations between him and Blaine went perfectly, stories and laughs were shared all throughout the evening. Well, except for Mercedes who was kept under the whole time. Now she knew how Kurt planned on making it up to her.<p>

The clock read 6 o'clock and Mercedes had just been dropped off at her house. Kurt could barely hear the grumbles that Mercedes gave, but he gave it no thought. "Bye Mercedes! See you Monday!" Kurt waved with that smile on his face. The girl simply turned around as she approached the porch, giving her best friend a small wave and a smile to keep his night going, but as she turned around, she rolled her eyes, the smile still present. She understood what Kurt was going through. Blaine was his first gay friend, and she wouldn't want to hurt her best friend in any way by destroying any friendship the two may share.

Kurt turned around and faced the steering wheel. He shifted a little in his seat, gripping the circular object with both hands. "So…" He said, letting his shoulders drop. "Six o'clock"

"Hey Kurt, wanna visit Dalton?" Blaine said very rapidly. He hid his face behind his shoulder, not wanting to see Kurt's expression.

"Is this just a way of asking me to help you explain what happened to David?" Blaine relaxed a little bit, surprised that Kurt could easily figure him out.

"Yes?"

* * *

><p>"Please Jeff, I have to do this." The black haired boy said as he packed his belongings into a trunk. One by one, he took out his non-uniform clothing and set them on his bed. Folding them correctly and then placing them inside the bag.<p>

"I know Nick." Jeff moved closer to Nick's being, taking the boy's hand in his. The Latino immediately stopped his fussing and focused on Jeff, both boys looking at each other's eyes. "I'm sorry about before…It's just… I'm gonna miss you." Jeff gave Nick's hand a small peck and let it fall down, their eyes still very much close together.

"I'll miss you too." Nick held on to Jeff's hands, taking it closer to him. "But I have to go, my family just can't afford Dalton anymore." Small tears ran from the boy's eyes down his cheeks. Jeff inched his thumb over it and cleared Nick's face of any sign of sadness.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry." Jeff moved in closer, letting their foreheads touch. "It'll get better, I promise." Nick let himself fall into tears, completely ignoring his clothes and just sat down on his bed. Jeff followed suit, putting his arm around the boy and letting him cry on his shoulder. "I wish I could do something, Nick." He didn't care that his blazer was getting stained, because right now, his boyfriend needed comfort.

* * *

><p>In the end, Kurt and Blaine decided that taking Blaine's car would be more acceptable, since he could afford it more. And the fact that Kurt would never let Blaine get close to the driver's seat completely changed that plan. Kurt took in the majesty of the buildings at night. The light of the day sure didn't do them any favor, because when the dark came out, they sure do look majestic. Blaine parked his car in the parking lot near the Music Building, where Kurt had met him from less than two week ago. "So here we are!" Blaine said, raising his hand up welcoming Kurt as if he hadn't already been there.<p>

"Ok, let's just get it over with." Kurt rolled his eyes, putting on his gloves before exiting Blaine's marvelous car, grabbing his satchel along the way.

"Seriously Kurt?" Blaine looked at Kurt's gloved hands. Since that night with Kurt's dad, he had been putting on gloves more and more when they were outside. "Gimme."

"What?" They walked around the music building, Kurt immediately saw the majesty of the Dalton grounds. He had never been here before, the only building he had ever been to was the Music Building and he had missed out on everything. Seeing Kurt's awed expression, he took advantage of this and snatched Kurt's gloved right off his hands. Guffawing as he ran away. "What, Blaine, no! Give those back! Those are brand new!"

Blaine hid behind a couple of the scattered trees in the area effectively hiding from Kurt. The countertenor looked around in the partial darkness, not really looking hard for Blaine. "Fine Blaine! If you're not coming out, I'll just have to leave!"

Blaine knew that Kurt was just bluffing. Kurt did not have his car with him, so effectively, he was his ride home. Blaine chuckled to himself thinking that Kurt's reasoning was very nonsensical, covering his mouth so that he couldn't be found. "There you are!" Kurt said out loud from behind Blaine, causing the baritone to fall down, but only after Kurt grabbed his precious gloves.

Kurt held out his hand to grab Blaine's own, which Blaine respectfully took, considering he was the one who took the gloves anyway. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going anyway?" Kurt asked, dusting off his clothing.

"That building over there." Blaine pointed to where a Romanesque building stood. It was somewhat flat, and probably only had two floors to it, but boy was it wide. They approached the building, passing by a lot more buildings to the sides of the school grounds. "Hey Nick." Blaine said, walking over to a couple of boys that walked by. "Good luck" Blaine continued, patting the boy's back.

"Thanks." Nick continued walking with his towing his luggage behind him.

"See ya later Jeff." He waved at the other boy who walked past, giving him a slight smile as they walked away. The boy named Jeff simply nodded, and put his arm around the other boy.

"Who were they?" Kurt asked. Obviously both of them were Blaine's classmates, but by the way they were acting, something was up

"Nick's transferring out." Blaine looked down to the ground as he continued walking.

"Oh." Kurt replied, such emotion he managed to put into one word.

"Yeah, and it's been kind of hard on Jeff."

"Are they?" Kurt asked after noticing that the two boys were awfully close together.

"Yeah, they are." Blaine looked back at the two who were hugging by the gates of Dalton. In front was a car, a small car that lit up the dark night with its headlights. Kurt could barely see their faces, but he could make out the image of them putting their heads together. From the car, a man came out, slowly guiding the boy with the bag into the car. Nick waved at Jeff one more time before he entered the vehicle. The car soon left and Jeff was just left standing there, alone.

* * *

><p>"So David, I hear you've been giving Blaine some trouble?" He said before sitting down on the bed that lay on the opposite side of the room. David had been studying when they entered and once they came in, David was all but jumping around.<p>

"Come on, show me what you guys can do!" David kept a straight face, at least he tried to, because on the inside he was welling up with excitement that it was very hard to cover up.

"Sure, Blaine would you like me to use you as a demonstration?" Kurt turned, offering him a hand gesture to which Blaine had to accept. He was the only other person there, and Kurt couldn't really show anything to David if he used him as a subject. The moment Blaine agreed, everything went black.

A few moments later, he heard David's loud laughing and Kurt's slight giggles as he came back to reality. At first he thought that the idea of him being the test subject wouldn't work, but apparently, it worked big time. "Did that really just happen?" David managed to say behind his loud laughter, probably getting the attention of the other students that lived on the building. "And when he… HaHaHa!"

Blaine looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow, wondering what Kurt had done to him while he was under. "Uh… Kurt?" He said, slightly rubbing his forehead.

"Don't worry Blaine, it wasn't too terrible." Blaine half thought about what Kurt said, but he wasn't about to let it go. David's loud guffaws were already getting on his nerves, he had to know.

"Kurt, please" He half begged, putting his interlocked hands as an offering to Kurt, who just simply looked away. By now, they left David's room and was in the comfort of the second floor hallways of the dormitory.

"I'll tell you sometime, but for now, I have to get home." Kurt looked at the wall clock situated above Blaine's head and saw that it was about 7:45 p.m. "If we leave later, you wouldn't make it back to curfew."

"Ok, fine." Blaine reluctantly agreed, leading Kurt out the building and walking towards the Music Hall parking lot.

* * *

><p>Blaine refused to say anything during the drive back to Lima. It wasn't like he was in a bad mood, no not at all. He just felt like he should know what David had Kurt do to him. He did have the right to know .<p>

Kurt gave Blaine a small sideways glance, the driver was completely focused on the road. Usually, they would be singing to a random song about now, but Blaine failed to turn the radio on, so it was just an awkward silence that filled the room. Kurt fixed his bowtie a little bit, making it straight as an arrow as he looked out the window. His forehead felt the coldness of the outside air trying to get in the car so he felt it appropriate to lift his head off the cold glass.

Blaine looked at Kurt, deciding that he should say something. "It's really no big deal." They both said at almost the exact same time. "Jinx!" "Double jinx!" They both laughed at their seemingly close mindsets. Once the laughter died down, they were about halfway to Lima, just passing by Zanesfield along the way.

"It wasn't that serious, David just asked me to-"

Kurt started to explain, but Blaine quickly interjected. "No, Kurt, it's ok. I trust you and… I don't even think I want to know."

"Blaine, it's fine, besides, it was you and your will that was taken, so the least I can do is tell you what happened. Blaine nodded before Kurt continued. "David had me suggest that you dance" Blaine wasn't really surprised. David would do that, and since he wasn't that bad of a dancer, he didn't really worry about it. "He told me that he always want to see you attempt to break dance… so…" Blaine's eyes grew immediately. "You tried and failed… multiple times." Kurt giggled to himself at the memory of Blaine trying to spin himself on the floor, only to end up in a silly pose that made him look like a baby. Blaine himself couldn't help but giggle. Soon enough the car was filled with laughter again.

Blaine opened the passenger side door after he parked behind Kurt's navigator. Kurt put on his jacket as he exited, grabbing his satchel once again before walking off to his front yard. The wind picked up since they were last out in the open air, and the temperature felt colder. Kurt's shivering didn't go unnoticed, but they were already halfway there so Blaine thought it wasn't really necessary.

They stood in front of Kurt's porch looking at each other. "Well." They both said at the same time, causing them to silently giggle. "I'll see you sometime then?" Blaine continued, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." Kurt said, reaching his arms out at Blaine with a smile. Their hug took a lot longer than they thought, but the motion sensor porch light going out meant that they had been hugging for long time. "Text me ok?" Kurt said as they let go. He reached for the doorknob as Blaine walked off.

With one last wave, Blaine went inside his car, trying to drag the moment on, but once Kurt went inside, he could only take in the sight of the Hummel house as he drove off.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews<em> are very much appreciated, thank you!

Thanks to leahmo34 and Bellarine for the reviews. Glad you like it n_n

Possible update dates will be posted on my profile n_n expect them by those dates.

-JC


	9. The Threat

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The Threat

* * *

><p>Monday, and Dave was still confused on how to exact his plan. No matter how he did it, the result needed to be the same: Kurt has to leave McKinley. This was the only way for him to be safe. Right now, the bully was looking through the hallway, students passed by him, blocking the sight of Kurt talking to his glee club friend. David looked up to see Kurt's locker wide open. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the picture inside. <em>Of course, that preppy kid would be in his locker. <em>He rubbed his knuckles together, worried about how this might go. Anything might happen after this, but he had to do it.

Once Mercedes left, Dave charged in, ready as he'll ever be. "Hey!" He shouted out, turning Kurt around with one swift movement.

Kurt's eyes grew at the sight of the bully who punched him, but he stood his ground. "What do you want?" He leaned his head a little bit closer.

"You know, I'm just about sick and tired of-" David looked at Kurt head to toe multiple times, the furrow present in his eyes, "you parading your gay ass in this school."

Kurt scoffed at the teen's reasoning, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "Oh that's your reason huh?" Kurt poked Karofsky's shoulder, not really feeling the rage he had a couple of weeks ago, but still pretty miffed. Standing up to himself was key. He didn't care that he was still applying makeup to hide the bruise this same person caused, he had to do this.

The gesture was what Dave was waiting for. Once Kurt poke him for the third time he swiped the hand off and held it up in the air. "Don't touch me, faggot." He leaned in closer to whisper the next thing that he was going to say, teeth clenched together and his lip curled. "Touch me again, and I'll kill you." He flicked Kurt's arm downward, causing the boy to lose some of his balance.

David went off to God knows where, leaving Kurt standing in the hallway, his left hand clutching the strap of his bag.

* * *

><p>"What?" Blaine shouted out loud, slightly choking on the sandwich that he put in his mouth just a few seconds ago. The dislodged food was easily taken care of with a sip from his drink. "Your dad's getting married? To who?"<p>

"Finn's mom." Kurt said matter-of-factly as he set down his drink on the table.

"Wow." He said, nodding his head a little bit in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. And talking to Finn about it was the most difficult thing I've ever done."

"I guess" Blaine looked around, seeing if anyone was paying attention to them. He wasn't discrete though, because Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow right when their eyes locked. Blaine noticed the eye contact and immediately looked away. A small pause filled the air. "So, has Ms. V. called you about anything?" Blaine continued.

Kurt sipped a little more of his drink, clearing his throat. "No, she hasn't. How about you?" Kurt crossed his legs as he reached for his meal.

"No, but I've been thinking about it. It's not like everything in our lives are gonna change right?" Kurt nodded, though he had to confess, he had been using his hypnotic suggestion on select people for quite a while. "I mean, we should just live our lives as if we don't have them right?"

"Yes." Kurt agreed. It had been so difficult just suppressing his ability to manipulate people's thoughts, but somehow, he was able to do it. Before, merely giving simple commands were enough to trigger a response from anyone, Karofsky punching him was a fine example, but now, he can turn his ability on and off whenever he wanted to. Somehow, he was glad that Blaine brought it up, because in no way this newfound thing should be an unfair advantage in his life. "Yes." Kurt reiterated after thinking a little.

Blaine raised his hand, palms wide open. "Promise?"

Kurt laughed at the gesture, remembering that one time they did this before. He put his hand in his, softly aligning their fingers. "Promise." One by one, their fingers curled until their hands were intertwined. Kurt laughed to himself, bending his head down, his other hand covering his face.

"Why what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just remembered Tarzan doing this." Blaine immediately felt flustered, his cheeks turned red. The boy quickly turned away letting go of Kurt's hand. He stuttered to himself, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, I'm okay with it. Are you? I mean we could stop doing it if you want."

"Oddly enough Blaine, it's fine. Kind of dorky, but I like it."

* * *

><p>A knock on the door threw Blaine's concentration off as a blonde boy came into view. The baritone looked up with a smile, closing his Pre-Calculus book and setting it on the table. "Hey, Jeff, what's up?" Blaine stood up, welcoming the other boy with a smile and a slight touch on the shoulder.<p>

"Nick hasn't called me yet." Jeff sat on Blaine's bed, head pointed down to the floor.

Blaine rubbed the boy's back in an attempt to at least make him feel better. A boyfriend moving away was hard for anyone to handle. "Hey, it's going to be fine. I'm sure he's just settling in."

"It's been two days Blaine." A brief pause followed. Blaine thought about it, and two days was a very long time without any form of communication, especially with the technology today. "He hates me."

The Warbler gasped at the words Jeff chose. "No, he doesn't. Trust me Jeff, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. I couldn't do anything." The boy was having a hard time talking now, forceful intakes of air impeded with his speech, small drops of water threatened to drop from his eyes. "I couldn't." He mumbled through his hands that covered his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand Blaine." Jeff shook his head.

"Understand what, Jeff? Tell me." Blaine knelt in front of the boy, slowly taking Jeff's hands away from the face they covered. Jeff ran away from Blaine, tears still flowing in his eyes about whatever reason he gave Blaine.

_I couldn't do anything._ The boy's voice rang in Blaine's head. He wondered how he should be able to do anything for Nick. It was a natural matter, so Jeff couldn't have been able to do anything for his boyfriend. _You wouldn't understand Blaine._ In fact Blaine didn't understand. He didn't understand why Jeff just ran away from him when he was the one that went to him for companionship.

Blaine stuttered to himself, confused about what just happened.

* * *

><p>To say Kurt was shaken after the whole Karofsky incident before glee was an understatement. Karofsky stood there, looking at Kurt with a threatening face, using his stature top prove his strength over the flamboyant teen. Kurt backed away, considering his options. "I don't want you near me." Kurt suggested. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he had to. The boy threatened him and by human nature, he just wanted to survive, using any means necessary, but something went wrong.<p>

Karofsky kept on moving forward. Kurt was at a standstill, his mental suggestion failed once again, as it did with Blaine. And when the jock menacingly poked his chest, Kurt's heartbeat went up. _I can't do anything _was the only thought that entered his head. Much like what happened in the locker room, he feared that he was going to get beat up, but now, this was Karofsky's own decision, and who knows how much worse it could be.

"Can I have this?" Karofsky said, taking the bride and groom trinket from Kurt's hand, pulling it up so that Kurt could see. He just stood there, not really knowing what to do. The threat was real, and there was nothing he could do about it. Fear overruled any other emotion now.

_I'm gonna die._ Kurt's lip shivered as Karofsky's form inched closer.

"Thanks." At that, the footballer walked away.

Mr. Schue came up to him right after Karofsky left, still shivering at the fear that he couldn't do anything to protect himself. "Are you okay?" Kurt shook his head. He whimpered as the glee club director suggested they go to the principal's office.

* * *

><p>Madison High School. Cameron walked around the school, still quite nervous considering he was still the new kid. New kids were always the ones that got picked on, but once a certain Elizabeth Mann started showing interest in him, his so called street cred went up. The girl wrapped her arm around his as he headed to his next class. "So I heard you're not the new kid anymore." Cameron looked at her with furrowed eyebrows as he clutched his notebook.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"I hear there's this kid that came from a snobby-rich-kid-all-boy school transferring here. He's a sophomore too."

"Rich kid huh?" Cameron showed some kind of interest. He wanted to know this new boy, or at least meet him, just to see if his suspicions were correct.

"What are you planning?" Elizabeth asked as they turned the corner.

"Nothing, I just wanna meet him."

"Sure…." She trailed the word as long as she could, letting go of Cameron's arm. She waved goodbye to him as she turned around, going to her class. Because she had the symbol on her right hand, a glove usually covered it. It was weird since she only had one hand covered, but because she was well respected in this school, it turned into a fashion statement.

The day went rather slow for Cameron. His teachers droned on and on about the usual school stuff. It wasn't like he didn't know all of this already. That was what the problem was with public education: kids weren't challenged enough and the curriculum was as slow as a starfish. He sighed waiting for the bell to ring.

After a few more grueling minutes the bell rung, signifying lunchtime. Unluckily for him, the new kid wasn't in any of his morning classes. If he was fortunate enough, the boy might have the same lunch period as him. The line was very long. Students came and went, filling up the cafeteria with loud chatter and roughhousing. With his lunch tray in hand, Cameron searched for an unfamiliar face, which was practically everyone, one one boy certainly piqued his interest. He knew that the boy would be alone on his first day, and that hunch was correct. He thought that the new kid would be an unfamiliar face, now that hunch couldn't be wronger than the word "wronger". He'd seen this boy before. He came up to the table, silently maneuvering through the multitude of chaotic teens. The boy hadn't changed at all. He still had the same coifed jet black hair as before. Cameron smiled at the memory of days past before saying: "Hi Nick".

Nick looked up at the voice, knowing full well who it belonged to. His eyes bulged at the blonde kid in front of him. "Cameron?"

* * *

><p>Behind all the good news, bad news were always present. The marriage planning was going well, and Kurt couldn't be happier with the progress that he made. All that was left now was to teach his father and his soon-to-be stepbrother how to dance. Everything was going well, but Karofsky had to go and ruin it all.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Burt asked, looking over to the door where Karofsky was.

Kurt thought it normal, since he has been treated like this since he came out. His usual response to this question came out. "It's nothing dad." Nothing that they needed to know anyway, with the ceremony coming soon, they needed to focus on getting their feet to work for them.

"It was not nothing. That guy was making fun of you." Burt approached his son. "What's hell was his name?"

"Tell him Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes, of course Finn would be the one to give it away.

"Tell me what?" Burt parroted. It was seriously happening now.

"Tell him or I will." Finn said. Kurt looked around, trying to avoid eye contact.

"His name's Dave Karofsky. He's been harassing me for a few weeks now."

"Harassing you how?" Burt interjected.

"Just shoving me, and giving me a hard time." Kurt tried to keep it simple, telling his father the small things that shouldn't really matter, the small things that everyone around him knew as well. He hoped that this was enough to get his father's back off the subject.

"There's more, there's something else you're not telling me." But of course it wasn't. Kurt got his hard-headedness from his father, and if he knew his dad, the man would keep asking him what else there was. Before he could think about a more proper excuse, the secret he was hiding came out.

"He threatened to kill me."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked through the dormitory common room, looking occasionally at his phone, waiting for a text from Kurt. He honestly didn't even remember why he was walking around in the common room. He guessed he was just bored when classes weren't in session. Usually the Warblers would be practicing right now, but with Wes and Thad out of town for family reasons, the Warblers were free to do as they wished, which was driving Blaine crazy.<p>

He looked up, putting his phone back in his pocket and saw a familiar Warbler sitting on the corner couch. "Hey Jeff," Blaine said, standing next to the boy who was smiling beyond belief. "How's it going?" He sat down, putting his hands over his knees.

"Nick called me today." Jeff tightly clutched the phone in his hand, putting it over his chest.

"That's great! What did he say?"

"Well, he asked me if I could visit him soon. And that he was sorry. He accidentally left his phone inside his dad's car. I still say that's not a valid excuse, but I'm just glad he doesn't hate me." Blaine hugged Jeff, knowing exactly how he felt. Kurt had not been calling for a while, but with the wedding going on, he understood. He just missed Kurt's company.

They let each other go. Blaine smiled at the taller boy's excitement, tapping the other Warbler's thigh in a congratulatory manner.

"He's going to Madison now. and he said he's made a couple of friends." Jeff looked down at the floor, shaking his leg as he told Nick's story. "There's no glee club there, but that's the only bad thing he could think of." Jeff paused for a little bit, trying to remember anything else that Nick told him earlier that day. "Oh and guess who he found." Jeff looked at Blaine in the eyes, looking excited.

"Who?" Blaine perked up a little bit, Jeff's good mood somehow affected him.

"Cameron." Jeff said with a smile and a small outward breath of excitement.

"Cam?" Blaine's eyes grew at the mention of the name. His head shook multiple times, not staying on one position for more than one second.

"Aren't you excited?"

"I-I uh." Blaine rubbed his hands on his thighs, his voice wavering every second that passed. "I gotta go."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, listen…" Burt walked up to Kurt after David was expelled from McKinley, leading his son towards their vehicle. The man's arm held on to his son's shoulder as they approached the car. "Kurt," He looked at Kurt's eyes with a worried look.<p>

"I am your father. And I will always protect you." Kurt looked away, biting his lip, knowing what his father was about to say. "But, I can't do that if you keep secrets from me." The boy thought for a moment. _Secrets._ "I just… I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." Burt let go of Kurt's shoulder, straightening Kurt's face so that they looked each other in the eye. "I love you, son"

"I love you too, dad."

"I know. Just, no more secrets okay?" Burt moved away from the teenage boy, heading for the driver's seat of the car. He pulled out his car keys and with one swipe, he picked out the correct one and put it inside the keyhole. He looked at his son, who just stayed where he stood, arms folded and lip curled. Burt opened the door and gestured for Kurt to go over to the other side of the car.

"Dad, I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Kurt tells Burt of his ability. Kurt might move to Dalton in Chap 8 or 9. Depends on how the other story-lines go<strong>

_Reviews_ are very much appreciated, thank you!

Possible update dates will be posted on my profile n_n expect them by those dates.

-JC


	10. The Bull

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <em>Gift From The Stars<em>**

**Rating: **Personally I think it could go from PG-13 to R, but you be the judge

**Chapter: **2 out of 25?

**Genre: **Romance, Mystery, Drama, trying hard for Comedy, Supernatural?, Fantasy... I know! A lot right?

**Note: _**bold italics = **__**present day, or something like a snippet of a future event. **_**(depends on how you look at it.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The Bull

* * *

><p>"Dad, I…" Kurt rubbed his forearm and looked away. He did not notice his father close the car door, but he heard the steps the man took.<p>

"What's wrong son?" The man moved towards the other side of the car, holding on to Kurt's shoulder once again.

"Well, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah kiddo, I think we already passed that." Kurt didn't know how to say it. He thought of how many times he could go about this, but only one way of explanation could work. Kurt looked around for some people to "experiment" on, but there wasn't any, not out in the parking lot anyway. So he decided to show his father what started it all. He lifted his sleeve, showing his father the mark of Virgo. "You…you got a tattoo?"

To say Burt was surprised was an understatement. The man tried to hide it, but there was nothing to hide behind. He looked around, and started muttering to himself. "Dad, it's not a tattoo."

Burt was silent for a while. "I" He tried to continue but the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. Instead of talking, he gestured Kurt to continue with what he was going to say.

"It's kind of hard to explain dad." Kurt looked around the area, not knowing what to do. It would have been better if he had someone around other than his dad to show what it was that he could do.

"Hi Kurt, hi Burt, what's going on?" Finn came in just in time.

"Finn, stay." Kurt's arm started glowing a faint shine. He had never seen this before, considering all the times he used hypnotic suggestion, the symbol was always covered, or it was bright out. His eyes grew for a minute, but once he worked it out, he continued with the demonstration. "Crouch." Burt simply looked at Finn with a face that said, "What the heck are you doing?" He looked at Kurt who smiled a little bit. He urged his father to look at Finn with a tilt of the head. "Jump like a frog…" Finn jumped. "Twirl like a girl…" Finn stood up, and twirled like a ballerina. "Go back and tell Mr. Schue I'm fine." With the command, Finn's hypnotic daze broke. He looked at Kurt and Burt with somewhat of a blank stare. "See ya later then. I gotta go tell Mr. Schue something."

As Finn left, Kurt's eyes began to tear up. "Dad… I don't know how, but one day, this," he rubbed the skin where the mark was located, "just came out of nowhere, and I can do that. I just. Sometimes I just don't know what I am."

Burt hugged Kurt, the pin Kurt was wearing dug into his clothing due to the tightness of the embrace. "Kurt, I don't care." Kurt's arms were not reacting to his embrace; they just limped down his side, the teenager surprised. "I don't care" He let go of his son, his arms still holding on to the countertenor's shoulders. Burt shook them a little bit as he explained. "I don't care what you are. As long as you are my child, I will love you." He gave his son's shoulders a small rub. "I will love you like you love me." Kurt's eyes began tearing up as he went in for another embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Blaine –K<strong>

Kurt smiled at his phone before sending the text. For the past few days, he had been stressed out by Karofsky, that and not to mention the added stress of planning his father's wedding; it was a miracle that his hair was still perfect and not torn apart. He needed something to take his mind off things, and who else to turn to other than his gay best friend.

**Well, hello there Kurt, to what do I owe this pleasure? –B**

Kurt laughed to himself at Blaine's response. Even in texts he somehow gave this vibe that he was a gentleman. He thought of the proper response and sent it.

**Nothing. I am bored, and I thought I'd allow a certain Warbler to entertain me. –K**

**Is it Jeff? Because I swear that would be weird. –B**

Jeff? If he could remember, Blaine talked about a certain Warbler running around their dormitory twirling someone else's underwear above their head. He couldn't actually remember the name because all he was focused on was Blaine's gelled hair and how it looked like without any product on it.

**It's you, silly! I don't even know who Jeff is! –K**

**Good! So how's the wedding planning going? –B**

Kurt wanted to say that it was going bad, but he didn't want Blaine to worry. Finn still didn't know how to slow dance and the ice sculpture person said that he wouldn't be able to make a sculpture on such short notice, especially since Kurt's request was for a very detailed Pegasus.

**So far, it's going fantastic. Hey, do you want to go? I officially invite you as the son of the groom. –K**

**Sorry, I can't –B**

Of course Blaine wouldn't go. It wasn't like Kurt was the only person in his life.

**Why not? :'( –K**

**I have a test coming up. Besides, I don't think your glee club would be happy with my presence –B**

**Oh, Shut up. It's not like they didn't send anyone to spy on you guys. –K**

**True I'm glad they did though, because I wouldn't have met you :) –B**

Kurt looked up at the time to see that it was almost seven o'clock.

**I'll ttyl kay? I have to get cooking –K**

**Ok. Good luck with that. ^_^ –B**

Kurt blushed at the text before setting it down on the table and heading off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It wasn't like they were really related other than the fact that she went to her house on Halloween night to get some candy. Sure it was very childish of her to go trick or treating, considering she was thirteen already, but what was the point of growing up, if you can't be childish sometimes… right? Anyway, that was her thought on the subject; besides, if she didn't go trick or treating, this amazing thing wouldn't have happened to her. It was a few days later that she got a visit from an older woman she vaguely knew, but felt like they've known each other for a long time. This woman, Annabelle Vayne, explained mostly everything to her, and ever since then, Jen has been more active than ever.<p>

Almost after she got her ability, she was using it. It wasn't like her to keep it secret anyways, so immediately, she told her parents about it. "Jen! Can you help me with this please?" Her mother cried out from the kitchen. Jennifer instantly stopped doing her homework and went down the stairs with a slight bounce in her step.

"Yes mom?" She smiled, waving her body side to side with her arms behind her back.

"The electrician is gonna come by soon, and since your father WON'T DO ANYTHING," she yelled at the top of her voice, "could you move the refrigerator?" Jen groaned, rolling her eyes. She reached for the said appliance, arms open wide as if she was about to give it a hug. "Oh and I moved everything out already so you can lift the whole thing if you want." She followed her mother's orders and lifted the refrigerator with ease, setting it down near the sink before propping up, dusting herself off.

"Anything else mom?" She looked up at her mother, who had faint wrinkles forming at the top of her forehead, but considering the woman's age, it wasn't really unexpected.

"No sweetie," she said in a sweet voice, but as she continued, her tone changed to a completely monstrous one. "Oh you know what? Why don't you-" she looked up, away from the eighth grader and looked into the living room. "LIFT YOUR FATHER'S LAZY ASS OF THE COUCH!" She turned back at Jennifer, "Okay hon?"

The small brunette turned and walked away from her mother. The older woman also turned her back, whistling as she stirred the soup that she was making for lunch. Jen passed by the television in their living room, an action which her father despised as he shooed her away from it. "Get away girl, the game's on!"

Jennifer groaned before heading back to her room, with a slump on her back. Honestly, she would rather be with Ms. Anna than be here with her parents. Her head popped at the idea. Quickly, she put some emergency objects inside her purse; pepper spray, her wallet, a paper clip and a pen. The girl headed to the living room, looking around to see if anybody would notice.

She felt like a nine year old sneaking into the kitchen for some extra cookies after dinnertime. With her head slightly looking left and right at her surroundings, she tiptoed with her purse hanging slightly from her shoulder and with pursed lips, making herself look like a fish-lipped spy. Noticing that her dad was busy watching and her mom busy cooking, she headed out the door, silently closing it.

Ms. Anna didn't live very far from where Jen lived. It only took her a couple of minutes of silent walking before finally arriving at her doorstep. It was Friday afternoon, so she guessed the woman would be at her home by this time. Jen knocked on the door with the familiar melody.

The door opened to a blonde woman with her hair slightly ruffled, probably from pulling on it all day long, or stress. "Hello Jen, why are you here?" Vayne asked in an annoyed tone. It wasn't really the best day for her.

"Whoa! Ms. Anna! What happened to you?" The woman groaned before letting the girl inside her home. The apartment was messy to say the least. There were papers all around the floor and the furniture wasn't even organized in any way shape or form. "And what happened in here?" Jen picked up a couple of pieces of paper and immediately noticed that they were filled with writing that she did not know, but she could make out some were the chemical symbols of elements.

Anna closed her eyes in discomfort, groaning as she walked slowly next to Jennifer. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

Jen picked up a couple more papers and stacked them as neatly as she could on the living room table, or couch, she didn't really notice. "Mom and dad are being annoying again," she looked around the room, still completely mesmerized by the mess. "So I came here! And at a good time too, because you really need help cleaning up."

The two girls started as soon as they could. The twenty-six year old took a little bit more persuading, but eventually, she agreed to a little "spring cleaning" even though it was already November and Thanksgiving was coming next week. Silence and Jen's joyous whistling filled the room. Finding the moment a bit awkward, the blonde decided to have a chat. "So how are things going on at home?"

Jen immediately stopped what she was doing and instead stared at the piece of paper in front of her. It showed a complicated mathematical equation that someone just gave up on; a gigantic scribble all over the paper covered what was supposed to be the person's work. "They're just yelling at each other again." The air was filled by a brief pause; both not really feeling like talking at the moment. "It's ok though!" Jen perked up. "I'm sure they'll work things out!" The younger girl continued to file papers into stacks as the older blonde looked at her with pity in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So what's Eric been up to?" Cameron asked Elizabeth as they walked through the busy crowd of the mall.<p>

"Who's Eric?" Nick asked from the side, hands inside his pockets for some unknown reason.

"My twin brother." Elizabeth replied, waving the bag around like nobody's business. "And I don't know, ever since the uh…" She looked at Cameron for a little while, but noticed Nick on the side. She couldn't really say anything about the weird things that have been happening to Nick, so she tried as best as she could to "save" her sentence. "accident, he hasn't been around much."

"What accident?" Cameron asked, not knowing fully well what Liz was talking about.

"You know… the accident?" She said, enunciating the word accident as if it had another meaning.

"Oh! Oh! That accident!" He said, finally catching on to what she was saying while Nick just stood there with a confused look. Cameron took a glance at Nick's slight grimace. Feeling bad about the awkwardness of the situation, he gave the boy a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry it's nothing serious." Feeling a slight build up in his stomach, he took one second to lift his head and search for a bathroom sign. "Now if you'll excuse me." From a distance he saw a little sign that indicated the restroom. With rather small steps, he went over, leaving the two behind.

* * *

><p>"I've been having a bad feeling for a while… and… I just don't know Mercedes." Kurt tried to explain his melancholic actions over the past few days. Yes, those days have been hard, but it wasn't like he could just tell her everything. He sighed to himself; Mercedes used to be and was still his best friend, but with all that's going on, it's been a while since they really connected. In fact this was their first time hanging out alone ever since he spied on the Warblers.<p>

"Boy, you better cheer up! Your dad's getting married tomorrow! And we're here to look for last minute things remember? Not mope around like a little kid not getting his Christmas present." They walked through the mall, looking around for the objects on Kurt's list, which included a corsage, a necktie and a whole bunch of other stuff that seemed important at the moment. The crowd in front of Kurt went unnoticed as he focused on the list of items. A sudden bump sent the piece of paper flying and Kurt yelping for dear life.

"Oh my Go-" The blonde boy said, stopping mid sentence while just standing there. "I'm so sorry." He said, completely flustered and moving his hands around in apology. He was about to fix Kurt's clothing, but he was stopped by a hand that grabbed his own.

"No." Kurt said, immediately grabbing the boy's arm, fixing his clothing by himself. "Don't touch the clothes." The boy looked at Mercedes who gave him a nod that said _Yup he's like that._

"But still, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking and I bumped into you." Kurt let go of the boy's hand, not feeling threatened anymore. Why should he anyways? He could just suggest him to leave.

"Hey, is that an Alexander McQueen jacket?" Kurt eyed the boy and noticed that the boy's sweater was McQueen as well, much like his own, but from an older line, maybe from two or three years ago Kurt wasn't really sure.

"Yeah, I used to only wear his line, but I uh… stopped." The blonde boy looked around, not really feeling comfortable about saying anything to Kurt.

"Cameron! Let's go! Curfew's in an hour!" A girl from a distance called for the boy. His head immediately turned around to reply.

"I'm coming!" He turned his head back at Kurt. "It was nice to meet you, uh…"

"Kurt." He continued, putting his hand out for Cameron to catch.

"Cameron." Kurt felt a slight tingle at the touch, as if there was something behind it. He felt this before, but he couldn't put a finger on it. And by the look on Cameron's face, he felt something as well.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, who was that?" Elizabeth asked him right as he approached them. Eyebrows raised and looking intently between Kurt and Cameron.<p>

"Kurt." Cameron replied, looking at his phone.

"Did you get his number?" Nick asked, leaning in as if their conversation was under complete secrecy. He really wasn't one for gossip, but he decided to play along.

"Yeah… No thanks to you." He said sarcastically, glaring at Elizabeth who just nudged her shoulders upwards and giving a _guilty as charged _smile. He took a glance at where Kurt was, only to see that the boy has already left. Cameron's face fell in disappointment as he looked back at his friends.

"Not my fault," the trio started walking. "Curfew _is_ in an hour, and we are thirty minutes away from Westerville."

"Whatever, let's go." Cameron walked away, feeling kind of excited and annoyed at the same time.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Kurt moves to Dalton. The Warblers will re-appear. YAY!<strong>

Thanks for the reviews, leahmo34 and tomoyosita

All Zodiacs will make an appearance so keep on the watch for that n_n

Not all at once in the next chapter though... but... Oh gosh you know what i mean! XD

_Reviews_ are very much appreciated, thank you!

-JC


	11. The Departure and The Meeting

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The Departure and The Meeting

* * *

><p>The wedding went absolutely fabulous and as planned, which made Kurt even more relieved. Everyone looked decent and the decorations were well done, if he should say so himself, but the one unexpected thing that happened was Finn offering him a dance with Bruno Mars' <em>Just the Way You Are<em>. Kurt couldn't help but smile at Finn's simplicity and lovability towards him at that moment. For once, everything was going well, and there was nothing in the world that could ever bring him down. But sadly, dreams never last long, we always wake up in the morning to see that everything good ends.

He sat in Principal Sylvester's office, hearing the conversation between the adults about David Karofsky's return. Kurt stayed silent for a while as his father and step mother talked to the cheerios coach about the school board. The sad thing about it was that Karofsky was coming back. Kurt reasoned with the new Principal; he said that he didn't feel safe at this school, to which she replied by quitting her position as the school's highest administrator. She said that she couldn't help Kurt by sitting behind that desk, so instead, she quit and decided to be an extra set of eyes out in the hallways. Kurt scoffed at the statement, thinking to himself: _Another promise waiting to be unfulfilled._

And that was it. Karofsky would be back the next day, and the fear would return. "Well, I guess I'll try and enjoy the rest of the day, before the terrors start anew." He couldn't shake the feeling of having that Neanderthal being in the same building as him in less than twenty-four hours, but what could he do? He didn't want to be a mind control freak, he was so much better than that, and he wouldn't want to be a bully either. Kurt walked past his parents, monotonously walking off to his class.

"Hey Kurt," his father called out. The teen turned around to see his parents once more. "Wait up a second," Burt continued, putting his arm around Carole. "There's something we wanted to talk to you about."

He walked up to them, clutching the strap of his satchel. "Yes?" He answered, a slight tone of hesitation in his voice.

"We have been thinking and, me and Carole have come to a decision." Kurt simply looked at the couple in front of him, Carole's hand clutching Burt, and Burt's arm tightly grasping her shoulder. The adults gave each other a quick glance before turning back to Kurt. "With that Karofsky kid coming back tomorrow, we decided that-" A brief pause caused Kurt's heart to skip a beat, "you transfer out of McKinley."

"Wha?" That was all Kurt could say. Surprise had taken over him and his agape mouth completely matched the furrow of his eyebrows.

"Listen honey," Carole added. "Vacations come and go, but you, Kurt, are one of a kind." She approached Kurt, giving him a light squeeze. "Your safety would be a much better way to spend our savings on."

"Your savings? What are you talking about?"

The newlyweds gave each other a push before finally coming out and saying: "We want you to go to that school you mentioned, Dalton." Carole said, slightly moving forward.

"But-"

"No, Kurt, our minds are already made up." The countertenor stood there, somewhat dumbfounded that his father and new wife would just spend their savings on him. Burt came up to him and gave his shoulder a slight tug. "You are the only thing that matters Kurt, and we can't just go off on a trip, with the knowledge that that kid is here torturing you everyday." Kurt gave his father a hug, a small tear flowing dropping from both their eyes.

* * *

><p>"So Justin, are you ready?" Eric said from the shadows, slightly whispering to hide himself and his companion's presence. The other boy, Justin, sighed as he looked beyond the corner, staring at the 7-eleven branch.<p>

"I dunno," his grip around the corner tightened as his heart beat. His tone suggested that he was second guessing his previous decision with Eric. "I" his voice wavered as he turned round, looking at Eric's eyes. The other boy was looking at the store with fire in his eyes, ready to charge.

"Listen Just, you said it yourself, money is hard to come by, and what easier way to get some? Now, give me your hand… let's do this." Justin reached up to grab the outreached hand Eric offered. As soon as they touched, a bright glow appeared, enveloping both bodies. By the time the light dissipated, Eric was smiling, his hands clutching to emphasize to power given to him. "Let's go." He said, grabbing the other boy's arm and charging towards the store.

"Give us all your money!" Eric yelled at the top of his voice, gaining the attention of everyone present. Everyone looked at the two boys with raised eyebrows.

"Or what?" The cahier questioned, grinning a little bit. No way were two simple boys going to steal anything without some kind of a weapon, besides, the cashier was older and looked much tougher than the two combined. "You gonna stare me to death?"

"Oh no, much worse than that." Eric gave a threatening smile, a gesture which the man behind the cash register laughed at. "Ready?" The leather clad boy looked at Justin, who was simply standing by the glass doors, sulking and thinking to himself. He nodded before the his left shoulder started giving off a faint shine.

The man behind the counter looked at both boys, whose shoulder and palms started glowing under the clothing, unknown to the fact that the plant outside was growing at an alarming rate. The glass door opened, but what entered wasn't a human being, it was the elongated stem of a decorative plant. Everyone inside the store panicked at the sight of moving flora, including the clerk. "Now, are you gonna give us the money, or do you want to get beat up by Mr. Ficus over there?"

The man took out a gun and pointed it at Eric, which only caused the teenager to smile. Shots were fired, but once they touched Eric's skin, they got squished and fell to the floor. He tried to do the same thing to Justin only to get the same result

The man quickly opened up the register and gave the teenage boys the money. He quaked in fear as Eric laughed at his pathetic actions. A fully grown man cowering in fear was truly a sight he would not get tired of seeing.

"Yeah, there's two of them here." A woman from behind the junk food aisle said to her phone. "What should I do?" She took a sneak peek at the two boys who robbed the store. "No, I can't do that, they're-" She took one more glance at the two boys, one of them was happily taking the money out of the register. "Their casts are extremely powerful." She paused, listening to the person on the other line. "Ok, understood." The two boys left the store leaving a bunch of scared people in their wake. "You too, Paul." The woman said before standing up and walking out the store.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry Mr. Hummel, but that alone is the cost of tuition; boarding in one of dormitories costs extra." Dean O'Hara explained. It was right after Kurt said goodbye to his friends at McKinley. Dalton was a private school, so it shouldn't surprise Kurt that the cost would be this high. Sadly, that is all that they could really afford. With buying a new house and his father's medications in the background, the newly formed family could only do so much.<p>

"Dad, it's okay, I can just-" Kurt tried to reason with his father, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"No, Kurt. I thought we already discussed this. You're not safe in McKinley or any other public school. No matter where it's gonna be, there's always gonna be a stupid homophobe waiting, and I can't stand that." He looked at Kurt straight in the eyes. "I want you to be safe Kurt." He continued in a tone as gentle as he could. "We'll work something out."

After a few moments of brainstorming, Burt finally made a decision. Kurt was going to attend Dalton Academy, but only as a day student. The man did all the math he could inside his head, but they simply could not afford boarding without having to give anything up. There was a moment when he looked at Kurt, giving him a slight hint that he should suggest the dean to lower the price, but it was shot down. He shrugged a little, an expression that said _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ He was attending Dalton to get away from bullies, and after all the arguments he made with himself, only at pure emergencies should he use hypnotic suggestion, nothing else. His other ability, however, may be used at his discretion.

It was only the day before that he found out about his other ability. It was mind boggling at first, but the thought of it, he got used to. Kurt thought to himself, how he got another one, but left it behind in favor of thinking about his personal life first. Besides, he should probably discuss this with Blaine. If he got a new ability, the other boy probably did as well.

His dad's decision was simple enough to pan out. Kurt would have to commute to school from his aunt's house located near Westerville. His aunt was his mother's sister. They actually had never met before, so this was something new, not that he minded. She was as beautiful as his mother, and from what he heard, she had a girlfriend who had a daughter going to Dalton Academy's sister school, Crawford Country Day.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Kurt!" She yelled out loud as he entered her home. It was quaint to say the least, exactly what he expected from a woman living on her own. It was a simple house, nothing special, but by the time Kurt was done with it, it would be fabulous. Kurt smiled at the thought, giving the woman her hug back. "Look how tall you got! Oh and muscle-y too!"<p>

"Hey Auntie Em." He gave her a smile as they let go, Finn and his father dragging some more of Kurt's luggage from the truck.

"Wow, that's a lotta stuff ya got there hon." She eyed the four suitcases and three bags that Burt and Finn hauled inside. Finn huffed slightly at the effort he just exerted; holding on to two suitcases in his hand and two bags under his armpits was definitely very tiring. "Well, no worries, you got the entire second floor to yourself!" She hopped up happily, as if she just drank an entire bottle of espresso.

"Really?" Kurt's eyes were squinted with excitement, his cheshire smile covering most of his face. His eyes grew larger by the second, "Finn, take my bags upstairs please!"

"You know, your superpowers don't work on me anymore." Finn replied, obtaining a weird look from the woman in the room. She looked at Kurt for some explanation, wondering what Finn was talking about.

"I'll explain later." Kurt said before hopping off to see his new room, especially the size of his new closet.

"Hi, Burt." the woman said compassionately, crossing her arms, feeling slightly bit uncomfortable. It had been nine years since they last saw each other, basically losing contact ever since Kurt's mother died.

"Hey Mil." Burt said sitting down. She sat close to Burt, crossing her legs as she looked at him with some pity in her eyes. Going back to the place where Burt met her sister was hard, but she was sure Burt would power through. In her mind, Burt was a powerful man, even though contact had been severed over the last few years, he'd done a good job with Kurt.

Silence rang through the minutes, the light patter of Kurt's footsteps sounded from the ceiling. There were some whispered yelling as well, but the noises were completely ignored.

"Listen Kurt, I'm sorry… It just slipped out!" Finn apologized, making hand movements along the way. "I mean I just thought you were using your powers on me, which is awesome by the way, but, yeah… I'm sorry."

Kurt rubbed the temples of his forehead, not really wanting to hear anything Finn had to say. "It's fine Finn, I was going to tell her anyway, but please, keep the whole thing to a minimum. I don't want Santana coming in here asking me to suggest Dalton boys go to her house and ravage her or something." Finn sat down on his brother's new bed. "I just want things to be normal, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise." He looked around and locked eyes with Kurt's luggage. "So uh… Want me to help you unpack?" He grabbed for one of Kurt's bags and motioned to open it.

"Wait! Finn! NO!"

Finn stumbled down soon after, causing Burt to quickly rise up from his seat. "Ready to go Finn?"

"Uh yeah, sure." His voice sounded a little shaken up. Who wouldn't be? No one dared to mess with Kurt and his clothes.

* * *

><p>As he walked outside the dormitory, Blaine's phone vibrated from inside his pocket. Trying as much as he could, he took it out without gaining Jeff, Wes or David's attention.<p>

**Good morning Blaine -K**

"Ooh! Who's that?" Jeff teased, poking Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's smile was growing by the second as he sent his reply, the presence of his friends completely disappearing.

**Good morning ^_^ -B**

Soon enough a reply came. He scrunched his eyebrows as he read it, thinking it was weird.

**Wait outside your dorm, I have a surprise -K**

"Blaine? Blainers? Hello? Anyone home?" Jeff waved his hand in front of Blaine's face as they headed for the stairs going down.

"Uh what?" The shorter teen grazed his look towards the group. "Sorry, uh, I gotta go." With that, Blaine sprinted down the stairs and headed outside the main entrance. There he saw nothing peculiar. It was the regular scene in the morning: a couple of students running around, some talking, some hurrying over to their classes. "What?" He said to himself before a sudden push came from behind.

"Hi!" The voice said, but Blaine knew this voice all to well. He turned around to see Kurt in a Dalton blazer, standing before him.

"Oh my Kurt! What are you doing here?" He looked at Kurt's form standing before him, and by look, it meant check out. Kurt looked good in a Dalton blazer. Though it did nothing for the boy's figure, it sure made him look so marvelous.

"I transferred." Kurt announced, clutching the strap of his bag as he turned around to look at the building behind him where three boys exited.

"There you are Blaine!" Jeff shouted, "Ooh! and who's this?"

"Kurt Hummel"

"Jeff Sterling." He introduced, taking Kurt's outreached hand in the process and kissing it.

"Hey Kurt" David said, waving his hand. Wes merely gave Kurt a smile as he motioned a peace sign from his forehead outwards.

* * *

><p>The woman from before, held two folders and dropped them on someone's desk. "Justin Smith and Eric Mann." She said before the man behind the desk grabbed the folders and opened them. Inside showed pictures of the two boys. Copies of birth certificates and other files donned the inside of the folder.<p>

"Any idea on what they are?" The man looked over to where the woman was. She shook her head no, before replying.

"No, their marks were not visible, but their glow is unmistakable, they are Zodiacs."

"Good job Lydia… You are dismissed." The man said before shooing the woman away. "Send David in." He made a follow up before she exited the room. Outside, a nervous Dave Karofsky waited. His legs shook with fear and his body sweated furiously.

After being told to do so, the young man entered the office. He slowly walked inside before settling on the chair that stood in front of the man's desk. "David, I have a job for you." The man said, rubbing his mustached chin as Dave merely nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews<em> are very much appreciated, thank you!

Possible update dates will be posted on my profile n_n expect them by those dates.

-JC

PS I'm glad you're hooked! haha n_n because I'm hooked on writing this too! ton's of possibilities in my head to explore. thank you very much! n_n


	12. The First Day

**_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_**

**_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._**

**_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._**

_Oh! and for those of you who care... I got all A's on my exams! Yes! *raises hands in air*_

_Yup I'm a nerd, proud of it! Yeah..._

_Anywho, here ya go!_

-JC

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The First Day

* * *

><p>"Come on! We'll be late for class!" Jeff shouted waving over the other boys as he ran towards the Music Hall, jumping a little bit, much like a child running down the staircase on Christmas morning.<p>

"You guys go ahead, I still have to get my schedule." Kurt shooed the boys off, waving a goodbye before turning around on his heel, heading towards the Administrations building. Wes, David and Jeff all waved towards Kurt and turned on their heels, heading off to the conjunction of multiple buildings were classes were held.

From the look Blaine was sporting, he looked somewhat torn apart, switching glances between Kurt and the three boys on the other side. "Kurt wait!" Blaine ran up to the said boy with his hand raised. The other three simply left the scene, smiles on their faces.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine, who was now just approaching him. "I, uh." Blaine hesitated a bit and looked around, trying to ease his nerves.

"Yes Blaine?"

"I don't have class 'til 9, so if you need any help." Each word came out only after a pause in between. Blaine kept on looking around, his confidence getting lower and lower with each word that came out of his mouth, but silently hoping that Kurt would say-

"Why of course Blaine! I would be delighted." He grabbed Blaine's arm and surrounded it with his own. On the outside, Blaine couldn't help but smile, but on the inside, he was jumping around almost failing to just hold in his excitement. Kurt looked at Blaine for a second, feeling that the boy in his arm was somewhat uneasy. That one look kind of confirmed something for the pale boy as he smiled before turning his eyes back to where they were going.

Blaine saw Kurt's reaction. "What?" He asked as Kurt started walking.

"Oh, nothing." Kurt's tone suggested that indeed there was something.

"Come on! Tell me…" Blaine leaned in and put his other hand on Kurt's arm. "Please" Blaine begged.

"Blaine, I said no."

"Oh don't you try that suggestion stuff on me!" The way Blaine said that sentence reminded Kurt of Mercedes, causing him to giggle. In fact, if "boy" was added in the end of that sentence, Kurt would have laughed his but off.

"I wasn't, and do you really want to know?" Blaine nodded as a response, but it wasn't a simple nod, rather he nodded so fast it looked like his head was vibrating. "Fine, you just reminded me of a puppy, that's all."

"A puppy?"

"Yes, now hush."

"A puppy? But why?" Blaine somewhat begged. Kurt thought how could Blaine even be more of a puppy? It's like the boy hasn't seen himself act before, well, probably not when he's in puppy mode.

"'Cause of that, Blaine." Kurt smiled. "You're just too cu-" He stopped himself by putting his pale hand on top of his mouth. Surprise dawned on him on what he was about to say. Who was he to think that Blaine would be fine with being called "cute" especially by Kurt? They were only friends, but oh Kurt did want more.

Kurt's look of amazement stayed for about five seconds before Blaine reached in and grabbed his hand, making the taller boy snap out of his trance and head over to their supposed destination.

* * *

><p>It was no surprise that Blaine had three classes with Kurt. As soon as Kurt stepped in the room, Blaine instantly looked up at him sporting a grin and instantly waving his hand like an excited five year old. It was true though, Blaine had his eyes on the door frame ever since he came in the class, hoping that Kurt would pop up and give his teachers a note saying that he was a new student. In fact, Blaine wished it would happen on all his classes. His wish was only granted for three of them, but he took them in very well. At least he had some classes with him.<p>

Sadly, the only seats that were available were kind of far away from Blaine. During one class, Kurt was two seats behind, while the other, Kurt was all the way up in the corner of the room. It was sad that there would be no chance that they would somehow catch each other looking, and then just smile then go back to working, like in those TV shows. _Oh well, _Blaine thought, taking in the sight of the back of Kurt's head.

Lunchtime soon came around; Blaine walked through the mess hall with his ID in hand. Each dormitory had their own kitchen, but for those students who'd rather buy their lunches from another place, they went to the mess hall. Dalton being a private school and all, food was far from disgusting, and best of all, most of the food were made to order. With his food in hand, Blaine scanned through the restaurant-like atmosphere to see Jeff and David sitting in a booth in the far corner.

Blaine went up to them donning a smile, like he always did. "Hey guys!" Blaine sat down next to Jeff who instantly leant up to him, causing Blaine to back up a bit.

"So? Who's Kurt?" Blaine paused a little bit in surprise. It was no secret that Kurt was gay, and so was he, but Blaine didn't really think of them as boyfriends material, though he wanted to. Sadly, he was stuck in the friends zone with Kurt.

"Kurt? Uh." Blaine stuttered a little bit, causing the blonde to smile. "He's just a friend." David laughed from across the table. "What?" Blaine somewhat shouted, surprised due to the boy's reaction.

"It didn't look that way the last time Kurt was here." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what David was talking about. Before transferring, the only time Kurt was at Dalton was when Kurt had him breakdan-. "Oh…" Blaine said in sudden realization.

"Yeah, 'Oh…'" David looked over to Jeff, who in turn leaned over the table. "They were chasing each other in the grounds, honestly, can't you say cute?" Blaine blushed at the memory, not noticing that David had his eyes on him. "See? He's turning red!"

"Shut up!" Blaine retorted, causing David to laugh out loud. In turn, Blaine took the piece of bread in front of David and shoved it in the dark-skinned boy's mouth. Jeff laughed as well, but the look Blaine gave him made him stop immediately.

"Who's turning red?" Speak of the devil. Kurt walked up with a tray full of plant based food: a salad, an apple and some orange juice.

Jeff tried to hide by stifling his laughter, David had long taken out the bread from his mouth. Blaine glared at both boys to shut up as he explained. "The…uh… uniforms! We heard rumors that the uniforms will switch coloring." The other boys laughed out loud by now, earning a raised eyebrow from Kurt. "Yeah… red blazers and blue trimming."

"Ooooo-kay?" Kurt still gave the other two boys a weird look, sitting down next to David, across from Blaine. By now, David and Jeff's laughter simmered down. They wiped the tears that formed, still giggling on the side. Blaine simply slumped his head in embarrassment, while Kurt ignored the three, eating his salad.

* * *

><p>"I dunno, they were weird! They controlled the plants and… and it was weird!" The man on the television said to the reporter. At the end of the interview, nothing else was shown. The news anchors merely shoved it off as a prank done by teenagers, but nevertheless, the public should be aware, because they did take money from the store.<p>

"What the fuck did you do?" Elizabeth stood up and looked at her brother with death glares, Cameron sitting behind her and slumped down on the sofa. Eric simply sat down on the sleeper chair, rolling his eyes and enjoying his sister's explosion. "You guys were on the news! God! I thought you would think this through!"

"I did. Justin needed the money, and I wanted to try this out." He raised his left hand and opened his palm, completely revealing half or Gemini's mark. "Besides, we were glowing too strong for the cameras to catch anything. It's all fine!" Eric slumped back, placing his feet on top of the coffee table in the living room.

"And you!" She turned her attention to Cameron. "You let him have borrow ability? Why would you do that?"

"I-I-I thought…" Elizabeth has had enough with incomplete explanations and sat down on the sofa, far from Cameron. She groaned in annoyance, covering her face and leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Who's Justin anyway?" Elizabeth broke the silence with a calm question, her face still buried in her hands.

"He's from our school, freshman, no one really knows the kid. I saw him moving plants around and what the hey, I introduced myself."

"Whatever… Let's just get ready for school."

* * *

><p>"Come on Kurt, please?" Blaine held his intertwined fingers in front of him, he was kneeling and moving forward at the same time, trying to catch up to Kurt. He didn't even care that his pants were getting messed up by the floor.<p>

"No! Now be a good puppy and stand up," Kurt put his hand on Blaine's blazer and tugged him into a standing position. He closely leaned over to Blaine's ear and whispered. "You're making people look." Blaine was honestly surprised at how strong Kurt was. Sure, he wasn't really struggling to keep himself down, but to lift him up without so much as an effort, Blaine commended the countertenor on his strength.

"But whyyyy?" Blaine jumped around a bit. They were in the first floor common room of Blaine's dormitory, waiting for their afternoon classes to begin. Kurt sat on one of the solo cushioned seats and bent over the circular table, writing on a piece of paper, trying to concentrate. "Please?" Blaine sat next to him, leaning his head over to Kurt's shoulder.

Now, the gesture wasn't unwelcome, but sometimes, puppies really acted very annoying. Sometimes they can be very caring, i.e. when Blaine offered Kurt his words of wisdom; Sometimes they can be very loving, like the times they hung out; but right now, Kurt just had it up to here, wherever "here" was. "You see this Blaine?" Kurt pointed over to the extremely complicated mathematics problem written on the piece of paper. Seriously, the higher you get in math, the less numbers there seem to be! He toned down his annoyed expression a little to pity the puppy dog face Blaine was now sporting "This is homework, homework that I have to catch up on, since Dalton is very extremely higher level." Kurt looked back down on his sheet of paper, having the urge to tear his hair out of its roots, but avoiding to do so. Silence took over as Kurt wrote down various combinations of Sine and Cosine, but still having trouble getting it down pat.

"The answer's cotangent of theta." Blaine gave Kurt a reclusive smile, that said, _I'm sorry._

Kurt looked at the paper, which was filled to the brim with sin and cos and fraction lines and plus signs, not really realizing what mistake he made. He immediately erased most of what he had written down to make some space. "I'm sorry Blaine, but…" He wrote down the problem once again. "I can't join the Warblers now." He lay his hand on top of Blaine's knee. "There's a lot of work I need to catch up on, and the Warblers would just be a distraction. You know what?" Kurt patted Blaine's knee, gaining the boy's attention. "How about this: You help me catch up, then I'll join the Warblers." Blaine's smile grew as he hugged Kurt, making his pale hand drop the pencil he held.

* * *

><p>Kurt swung his bag over his shoulder, immediately feeling the weight of everything inside. EVERY SINGLE teacher gave him work on the first day, which he kind of expected, but he didn't think that it would be this much! A book report and a paper for English, A non Shakespearean monologue for Drama, three worksheets for Math, a presentation for History and French and another two worksheets for Chemistry. Of course Blaine was there to aid him, but all this work within one week? How was he going to be able to do it all? <em>Coffee, Definitely coffee. Of course a little persuasion to extend due dates couldn't hurt.<em>

The evil look on Kurt's eye didn't escape Blaine, but he did wonder why Kurt would bring every single book he had to all his classes. Blaine usually just left books from his morning class in his dorm room. So now, he and Kurt were struggling to walk around campus with all of Kurt's stuff in hand.

As they walked, Blaine couldn't help but wonder. In the direction they were going, there were no dorms. Those buildings were located up north, west, or east, but they were heading south, where the faculty buildings were. "Hey Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine held Kurt's books in his left hand, and it was getting cramped.

"Home, well not really, but yeah."

"But the dorms are that way." Blaine pointed over to the general locations of the buildings with his chin. Kurt didn't spare him a glance.

"I know."

"So, like,"

"I don't board Blaine… I'm only a day student."

"Oh! That makes sense." Silence fell over the two boys as they walked towards the front gate. "But wait… Lima is two hours away from here. Don't tell me you're gonna drive four hours everyday!"

"No, actually I'm staying with my aunt, her house is fifteen minutes away by car."

The two boys arrived at Dalton's gates, where they waited for Kurt's aunt. They stayed there in silence before Kurt's phone went off. He pressed the green button and put it on his ear. "Yeah, I'm by the front gate… No not that gate, the other one!... The big one! … Yeah up front … Bye." He turned towards Blaine, a slight bit of embarrassment in his voice. "Yeah, she can be a little bit dense, but we love her anyway!" From around the corner, Kurt saw a familiar long haired brunette drive up. The woman waved hi, and Kurt did as well.

Both boys stood back as the car went to a complete stop. Kurt opened the back door, putting his bag inside, and urging Blaine to put the rest of his stuff in there too. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine put Kurt's books next to his bag. The woman in front caught sight of Blaine and immediately smiled.

"Oh nonsense!" She yelled out loud, causing Blaine to bump his head on the car ceiling. "Oops." She said, holding her hand in front of her mouth in surprise.

"No, it's okay… uh…" Blaine rubbed the back of his head, in an attempt to soothe it. Kurt stood back and took away Blaine's hand, replacing it with his pale ones and checking through the other boy's gelled hair if there was any sign of a bump.

"Mildred, Millie, whatever… Kurt there calls me Auntie Em!" She said with a smile, reaching over through the passenger side of the car then out the passenger's side door. Blaine took her hand and shook it.

"Well, it looks like you have a small bump here," Kurt stopped digging through the confines of Blaine's dark and curly hair. "Nothing a little splash of cold won't soothe!" He continued, patting Blaine's shoulders

"Good then!" Millie shouted over from the driver's seat, Kurt went over and gave Blaine a hug before getting in the car. "Hey Kurt, why don't you invite Blaine over?"

"I dunno, do you want to?" He peaked through the open window of the car. Kurt was going to ask though, but he couldn't really think of any way to ask. The direct approach would sound too desperate and inviting someone over was very hard to fit into a conversation.

"Uh yeah, sure." Blaine agreed before getting into the backseat, shoving Kurt's items to the side.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" He looked over at Blaine, turning his head around to wards the back seat, causing Blaine to flinch and slowly lift the bag and carefully place it down to the other side.

"Better…" Kurt raised his shoulders and smiled. "Good boy." Mil simply giggled to herself as the exchange occurred, turning the ignition and driving away from Dalton's gates.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews<em> are very much appreciated, thank you!

You know what? Having scheduled updates... isn't really working for me... It's like i'm adding pressure to myself, soo...

Just expect at least one update a week.

Oh! and I might add some songs in here. I'm still on the fence... I have amazing songs in mind, but... yeah

Yay! Well, till the next update!

-JC


	13. The Sister

**_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_**

**_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._**

**_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._**

OMG sorry it took so long!

I was too caught up with my other fic, that I abandoned this for a while... but no more! cuz here comes an update! Yay!

Fluff, and angst in the episode, with a little move forward concerning the Zodiac thing

Anywho... Hope you likes it!

-JC

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The Sister

* * *

><p>It wasn't like Blaine expected this to happen, a few weeks ago, he met Kurt's dad, but this was the second time he would be going to Kurt's place of living. He stayed silent in the back seat of the car, picking at his fingers. Kurt was so friendly, and so kind, of course his family would be kind too. Blaine just never expected this to happen so quickly.<p>

"So Blaine, what do you like to do?" The driver asked, not giving the boy a glance as she quickly turned right.

"Whoa!" Blaine's body moved quickly to the left. He tried to grip on to the seatbelt for dear life, much like what Kurt was doing in the frnt seat. "I-I-uh" He tried to say, but the shock of a quick turn was still present. "I'm in the Warblers."

"Warblers? Are you like a bird watching club?" She asked, completely ignoring Kurt's troubled breathing. She scoffed at her nephew, thinking that he should get used to her driving, no matter how crazy she was.

Meanwhile, Kurt only thought terrible things in his head. Sure it was his aunt who drove him this morning, but he was still new to her reckless driving. God knows how fast this woman could go without getting caught. "God Aunt Em! Slow down!"

"You're so cute sweetie!" It was cute of Kurt to say such things, mainly because he knew that his aunt would never slow down, whatever Kurt said to her. She motioned to pinch Kurt's cheek, only to have her hand slapped away.

"Both hands on the wheel!" Kurt held on to his seat, while Blaine still continued to think about comforting things, feeling an uneasy trembling in his stomach.

"We're here!" She shouted out; the car coming to a complete stop. Blaine immediately got out the car, hand over his chest and breathing deeply. How was Kurt able to handle such driving? He thought to himself, rubbing his stomach to comfort it. Mil only looked at the two with a smile as she headed to the door, unlocking it. By now, Kurt approached Blaine, patting the other boy's back.

"Your aunt's crazy." Blaine stage whispered, not wanting the woman to hear his voice.

"Yeah, I know." He urged Blaine into a standing up position, his hand still soothing the Warbler's back. "Come on, let's get you inside for a glass of water."

As they entered Kurt's bedroom, Blaine felt his motion sickness slowly wavering, still finding it kind of hard to balance. He didn't know how he got upstairs, but apparently he did it. Silently, he was just hoping that he didn't cause Kurt any discomfort. "Sit down." Kurt commanded as he disappeared outside the room.

Blaine took a glance of everything in Kurt's new room. So far, everything looked like Kurt's old room, except for the fact, that Kurt had a bed. Pure white must be something Kurt liked, because it was colored most similarly like his other room.

"Here you go." Kurt offered him a glass of water, which Blaine graciously took. They both looked around awkwardly before Kurt decided to sit down on the chair in front of his mirror.

The silence went on for who knew how long before Blaine decided to finally speak up. "Seriously Kurt, how could you handle her driving?" Kurt snickered a little bit at Blaine's question.

"With friends like mine, you'll get used to it." Blaine looked away, giving a little sigh. He hoped Kurt didn't notice his discomfort, but of course, Kurt had to. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry." His voice wavered and showed some signs of struggle. It definitely was his first time getting carsick, and he didn't like it. He swore that nothing would ever feel as terrible as this.

"God, I knew I should have taken over the wheel." He placed his pale hand on top of Blaine's back soothing him again. "Drink water, it'll help keep it down for a while."

As per Kurt's instructions, he did.

Mildred was an interesting woman to say the least. Of course her driving was atrocious, but other than that, she was absolutely marvelous. It was not to say that when they first had a casual conversation, Blaine couldn't help but back off a little bit, feeling a little bit protective of his own safety, even though there wasn't any reason to. "So the Warblers, what do you guys do?" She asked once Blaine was comfortable enough to sit down in the living room.

"The Warblers is Dalton's glee club." Blaine explained rather proudly.

"Glee club? So what, do you dress up like birds and be happy?" Blaine and Kurt's reactions were of pure surprise, mainly because this woman was verily crazy. Kurt wondered how he was even related to her.

"No, Aunt Em... They sing."

"Oh! So they sing happy bird songs?" Kurt groaned in annoyance while Blaine just laughed to himself, thinking Kurt's aunt was very entertaining.

She served them dinner, which was mainly vegetable related. Oil and fat were almost nonexistent, even meat was hardly visible.

"Aunt Em, could you not drink while eating? It's embarrassing!" Kurt noticed the large bottle of wine directly beside Mildred, and she was downing the thing like it was the last bottle of alcohol she'd ever have.

"What? It's not like I drink this everyday." She slurred a little bit, her drunkenness was almost invisible.

"No." Kurt replied. "You drink it every other day, so please just stop, we have a guest."

She looked at Blaine, who just kept quiet throughout the exchange. Feeling that Blaine neither really approved nor rejected the idea, she took another big gulp from the bottle. Kurt left the table.

"I'm sorry." Blaine quickly reacted out of habit, and ran after Kurt. He looked around the living room, and saw that Kurt wasn't there. In the kitchen, Mildred continued drinking her alcohol, much to Blaine's displeasure. He didn't mind that she drank, but at the rate she was going, he didn't trust Kurt to be living in the same roof as her.

Getting back to the task at hand, Blaine went to the other place in the house he knew, Kurt's room.

Being a guest, he knew to knock before entering. When he heard Kurt's reply, giving him the go to enter, he opened the door and went inside. Blaine saw Kurt standing by the window, looking out at the bright sunlight that came in. "I kind of forgot why we never really talked all these years."

Blaine continued to walk inside, sitting on Kurt's bed as he continued to listen.

"Now I remember." He turned, and looked at Blaine. "You know she brought wine to my mother's wake?" He sat next to Blaine, knees far apart and face inside his palms. "She didn't even respect her sister well enough to cut her habit." Tears came running down Kurt's cheek. Blaine didn't really know what to do, so he did what any other friend would do; He put his arm around Kurt, drawing the other boy into an embrace.

Kurt lay his head on Blaine's shoulder, who gave him shushes of comfort. Blaine didn't really know what to say. Obviously "It's going to be fine" wasn't a reasonable response. What would be fine? It wasn't like he could bring back Kurt's mom, nor could he even predict what Kurt's Aunt Em would be able to give up on her alcohol. So instead, he just comforted Kurt, letting him use his shoulder as something to lean on.

Not one of them talked. Kurt just continued to sob while Blaine continued rubbing his back.

Outside, Mildred looked at the two boys, bottle of wine in hand. She looked at them, then to the bottle in her hand. A smile crept on her face as she looked back at the boys. Mildred placed the wine on the table right outside Kurt's door and left it there, leaving the two boys alone for a while.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I've been digging through online, and I think I found something." Liz entered the boys' room with a laptop in her hand, disturbing Cameron from the book that he was reading.<p>

On the other side of the room, Eric simply sat, staring out the window with a smug look on his face, ignoring his twin sister like he had been doing so for all of two days. It had been concerning Cameron for quite some time now, but he left it alone, leaving the siblings to deal with their own problems.

"What is it?" Cameron asked, putting down the book, leaving the bookmark inside.

"There's this bookstore out in Lima, and it specializes in antique books, and look at what I found in their directory." She handed the laptop over to Cameron.

On the screen was an image for a book entitled: "Gift From the Stars". Cameron said the title out loud, gaining the attention of Eric. The other boy simply looked at his sister and Cam, not wanting to seem too interested in the topic, when secretly, he was. "So you think it's worth a shot?"

"I don't know, but it's the only lead we got." Cameron nodded, agreeing with the plan at hand. They then discussed on how they would get to Lima. Neither of them had their licenses yet, so it would either have to be Eric, who got his license, thanks to having Driver's Ed. early in the year, or Nick. They shot a glance over to Eric, but before they could ask, Eric left the room with a stern "No."

"Nick it is then." Elizabeth said out loud, closing the laptop and sneaking a look over to what Cameron was reading.

Later that day, they called the said ex-Warbler on the phone. They didn't really explain why they wanted to go to Lima, which made persuading Nick that much more difficult. He didn't want to waste any money on gas, and since Lima was two hours away from Westerville, it would mean an unnecessary cost for the boy. Soon enough they convinced him by paying for the gas with what little money they have saved.

"I'm so glad you have a job." Cameron said over the phone.

"Yeah, me too."

"So, when are we heading over there? Jeff wants to come too, if you guys don't mind." Nick said over the phone, Jeff saying "Hello" out loud before Cam and Liz made a response.

"No, it's fine. I guess we could go Saturday afternoon? Right after work?" Liz suggested, since it was only her that had time restrictions.

"That sounds fine." Nick replied.

"Saturday it is then."

* * *

><p>Blaine left a while after that. Winter really was fast approaching as the sun set earlier than it used to. Not wanting to take the bus in the dark, he trekked, waving good-bye to Kurt.<p>

Kurt offered to drive Blaine back to Dalton, but the said boy rejected.

"Come on, at least let me drive you by the gates." Kurt whined, tugging Blaine's blazer down, almost taking it off the teen's shoulder.

"No, Kurt, it's fine. I prefer walking anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go talk to your Aunt." Blaine nodded over to where he saw Mildred, sitting by in the dining room with two bottles of alcohol in from of her. It was weird though, she just looked at them and didn't really do anything. They both half-expected her to have drowned the whole thing in two minutes, but- "Okay?" Blaine asked, taking hold of Kurt's hands.

Immediately Kurt felt Blaine's warmth envelop him, calming his emotions down from the cold and icy phase they had a few moments ago. "Yeah, fine." To be honest, Kurt still felt angry at the woman. He didn't even know how he was going to survive all year with her. He really did love her, but sometimes, he just wanted to rip her hair off.

"Promise?" Feeling Kurt's anger, Blaine moved to have Kurt really promise, because if he knew Kurt, he would never back down on a promise.

"I promise." He said as sweetly as he could, then rolled his eyes at Blaine's puppy dog face.

So here he was, in the sunset, waving at Blaine as the boy left, the cold not baring him one bit. Kurt went back inside, taking off the two sweaters he wore and hanging them inside the hall closet.

He sat down on the couch, turning on the television, searching if there was any program worthy of his attention.

Finding nothing, he turned the television off. Before he could go upstairs and lock himself in his room, his aunt stopped him, the two bottles of alcohol in her hands. "Kurt?"

* * *

><p>"I miss you." Nick sat down on his bed, the call ending with them agreeing on Saturday.<p>

"I miss you too." Jeff jumped and landed next to Nick, dropping his whole body on the bed and shaking up the whole thing.

Nick lay down next to his boyfriend, fingers tangled as they looked into each other's eyes, smiling as they took in each other's presence.

Jeff made the first move, taking his right hand and parting Nick's hair, making the brunette's eyes more visible. Nick gave out a breathy laugh and a small grin, which caused Jeff to smile back.

Not one word was said as they lay on the bed. There was no awkwardness and nothing felt uncomfortable. It was all so relaxing, just being there with each other.

A few more minutes passed before Jeff broke the silence. "How's the new school?"

"Fine. A few mishaps here and there, but... fine."

"Did anybody notice your... You know." Jeff didn't really specify anything at the moment, using only vague hand movements to prove his point.

"No, and I don't really want to. It-" Jeff cut off Nick with a kiss on the forehead. The initial shock soon dissipated before Nick returned the action.

"Don't worry, you don't have to... but-" It was Jeff's turn to get cut off, but not by an lips, but by a dark spot on Nick's neck. It wasn't a hickey, but far far worse. On Bick's neck, he saw a line, two lines, in fact, of darkened skin on either side of the brunettes neck.

He tracked a line over the marks with his fingers, slightly feeling Nick's skin. "Jeff, no." He pulled his head away, causing Jeff to lose contact with the injury.

"Who did this to you? Did somebody try to choke you?" Nick looked away, pulling up the collar that was supposed to hide the marks. He stayed silent, which caused Jeff to get more frightened. "Nick!" Jeff urged him to talk, but all he got was silence.

"Yes." He replied dejectedly and silently. "A boy... he saw me, said I was gay... and..." Nick teared up, the memory was just too much to remember. The event happened a few days ago, just before Jeff started visiting. He didn't want to tell anyone yet, and hoped that he could tell him later.

Jeff gave Nick shushes of comfort as he nuzzled the boy into his chest. He rubbed Nick's hair in an attempt to comfort the boy. "It's okay, it's okay. I'll make it better."

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" The sentence came out harsher than Kurt would have wanted, and the look his aunt sported gave it away.<p>

She stood at the very bottom of the stairs, making her taller than the teenager, who stood not one step up. She didn't say anything, but she did, however, handed over the two bottles to him.

"No, I will not have a drinking party with you, thanks." Kurt started going up, but he was soon stopped again, Mildred one step above him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, barely making an audible sound.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Kurt." This time her apology was much louder, but still sounded very sincere.

Taken aback, Kurt just stood there as she offered the two bottles back to him.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She avoided eye contact as much as she could. Tears weren't flowing yet, but from her voice, Kurt could only guess, they were coming real soon. "I wasn't being disrespectful. The truth is, I was hurt. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. She died. My sister died and I couldn't do anything. I promised mom, and dad that I would always be there for her, but I wasn't." Kurt grabbed hold of the two bottles and held them tightly, continuing to listen to his aunt. "I was drinking, because I wanted to be there for her, but I couldn't. And I guess, that's how it happened. I've been drinking ever since. I loved her Kurt, she was the most amazing person I've ever met, and I'm so sorry for making you doubt that."

Silence.

Kurt stared at her for a few seconds, still a little bit immobilized after her explanation, but soon enough, he snapped out of it, hugging her tightly, the two bottles still in his hands.

When they broke the embrace, Kurt felt the predicted tears running down both their cheeks.

As Kurt wiped them away, he smiled. "Now how about that drinking party."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews<em> are very much appreciated, thank you!

Yay! Well, till the next update!

-JC


	14. The Sickness

**_Hello guys! Happy New Years, and Late Happy Holidays!_**

**_Here's another chap of GFTS, and I have to say, it turned out pretty good... I think._**

Light fluff between Klaine, with more elaboration on Justin from a previous chapter.

And Smythe gets a mention in this chap, watch out for that.

-JC

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

The Sickness

* * *

><p>"So, any news from lady lips?" Santana sat down on one of the dainty seats the choir room called chairs, folding her legs over as Finn entered the room.<p>

"Uh, I don't think having him spy for us is really a good idea."

"Why? He already did it once, why not have him do it again? Besides, if he's not joining the competition, might as well make him useful and have him work for his home team. It's not like he's better off with them anyway."

Finn looked at Santana with confusion, Rachel simply watched the exchange before what Santana said registered in her head. "Wait, Kurt's not joining the Warblers? I for one am surprised! With him in their club, he is for sure going to get a solo. I can't believe that he would even give up the chance! He is talented, not as talented as me of course, but he is actually good enough to crawl his way up to the top of their list!"

"Rachel, as much as I love your babbling, I actually like the idea of them not having Kurt. I mean, without him, we're that much weaker and them that much stronger. What we should focus about now is finding another member. Without him, we're one short to compete." Quinn butted into the conversation from her seat.

"Yeah, and Kurt said that he was just dumped with a lot of work and he doesn't really have a lot of time for extracullilucar stuff."

"It's 'extracurricular'," Santana corrected. "dumbass." She added under her breath, rolling her eyes, Finn hearing the comment clearly. She gave him a forced 'i don't care what you think' smile before looking away.

"So yeah, he doesn't really have time for singing." Finn added, pretending that her comment didn't phase him.

"Yeah, I bet he's using that mouth of his to do other things." Everyone glared at Santana, except for Brittany who didn't seem to get the reference.

"Does he like making horse noises too?" She said, making those weird noises with her mouth.

A few seconds later, Mr. Schue came in, holding a bunch of rolled up papers in his hand. Everyone groaned, because they knew where this was going. Minus Kurt, they needed another member, as Quinn already pointed out. Granted everyone in the room liked their glee club, but that wasn't the case for the whole school. Sure enough the director handed out the paper in his hand to everyone, asking them to put up sign-up sheets around the school. Everyone groaned, none of them really wanted to play this part, except for Rachel.

She looked up her piece of paper, immediately putting a gold star on it. "Don't worry Mr. Schue, I will find the best performer out there, and make sure that they are worthy of sharing the stage with me at sectionals." Like always, the pronouns referring to herself were extremely enunciated.

Santana raised her eyebrow at the paper, as if knowing already who she had in mind to join their club.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned a little. Not once has he ever been sick like this from riding the bus. At least, was it from riding the bus? The thought didn't even register because, frankly, his head was hurting so much he couldn't even think straight.<p>

A pitter patter of steps came in the bathroom. Blaine knew who it was, mainly from memorizing how every single one of his friend's walk sounds. That didn't sound too weird did it? Blaine gave up the thought before welcoming the incoming person as best as he could. He wiped his mouth, gargling a little bit of water before turning around, seeing Jeff standing there. "Hey there Blainers!" Jeff's motion for a high five was immediately stopped. "Whoa! What the heck happened to you?" Blaine had to admit, he wasn't feeling very well, but he wouldn't dare tell his friend that.

"It's okay, it's just a headache." The two boys headed out of the bathroom, Jeff forgetting why he went there in the first place.

"But you should at least take some-"

"Advil? Yeah, already took some." Blaine groaned, much to Jeff's worry. Jeff wondered a little bit as to where Blaine got Advil, but left it alone for a while.

"Okay, then. At least let me help you get up to your room."

"So, how was your visit with Nick?" Blaine asked, looking up front to where they were headed. A few students gave them weird looks, not because of how close they were, well maybe it was because of that. Jeff took Blaine's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Jeff knelt down to compensate for Blaine's height.

"It was good, we talked, we ate together, you know- the usual stuff. What about you?" Jeff guided Blaine through the halls, taking the other boy's weight as Blaine took the challenge one step at a time. The headache wasn't that bad, and Blaine still had some coordination in him. So he didn't really know why Jeff was going all out on this. "Last time we saw you, you were carrying Kurt's books."

"I'm fine, Jeff. Really, you don't need to hold me up every step of the way." Blaine requested, feeling absolutely helpless from Jeff's treatment. "I'm fine." He reiterated.

"Oh, okay" He let go of Blaine, still standing next to the shorter boy, worried. Why wouldn't he be? It had been somewhat of a long day, and all Jeff wanted to do was rest.

"What happened to your neck?" Blaine looked over, and noticed the faint markings around Jeff's neck.

"Nothing, just ignore it... You know, you still didn't answer my question."

"What question?" Blaine rummaged around his pockets, looking for the key to his room, Jeff leaning over the door frame looking at him.

"Funny aren't you?" Blaine opened the door only to have Jeff follow him inside. He jumped into his bed, and just laid down for a while.

"Look, can we not talk for a while? My head hurts, and I just want to go to sleep." Jeff nodded, completely understanding what Blaine was going through. Everyone has had that experience where it felt like their brain throbbed inside their head, so he left Blaine alone. But still, that didn't stop Jeff from worrying and concerning about Blaine. He could actually do something, but Nick's words rang in his head.

_No, Jeff, it's too dangerous. You can't put your own life at risk like that, even if it's for the sake of others. _Jeff stood by Blaine's bedside, taking in the surroundings. Blaine really needed to clean up his room. There were a lot of emptied bottles of water, the desk was full of open books, the curtains looked dirty and there were dust bunnies around every corner. Jeff's eyes wandered around, criticizing Blaine's cleanliness even more before his eyes landed on the boy.

He looked totally wrecked.

Jeff couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something. So he did.

The blonde darted towards Blaine and placed his left hand on Blaine's chest as he placed his right hand on his own. Jeff closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was about to do what he should when someone knocked on the door. "Blaine, are you there? The Dean Chesterfield wants to talk to you." Wes sounded from the other side. Soon enough the door opened, Jeff quickly moving away from the bed.

"Uh, hi Wes!" He gave him a forced smile.

"Hey Jeff. What are you doing here?"

To be honest, Jeff over thought about the situation, quickly panicking over his answer. Jeff looked around, and saw Blaine plopped on the bed. He turned towards Wes, who had a raised eyebrow. And he looked over the window where the last few leaves struggled to hang on to the branches as the wind blew them.

He stammered with oh's and uh's before giving the most honest of answers. "Blaine wasn't feeling well, so I helped him get here."

Wes looked unconvinced. He simply moved forward and touched Blaine's forehead, still looking at Jeff with a raised eyebrow. "What's his temperature?"

"I dunno, I still didn't check."

"Well then, I'll go ahead and tell Dean Chesterfield that Blaine won't be able to meet with him, while you go to the nurse and have her check him out." Wes motioned towards the door as Jeff followed, taking one glance at Blaine. "With sectionals coming up, we need to know if he's well enough to perform, of if we're going to have replace him."

"But he's our best singer!" Whoops! That sentence definitely came out wrong, but before he could explain himself, Wes interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. His well being is more important, Jeff." He closed the door, walking out into the hallway, Jeff trailing closely behind.

* * *

><p>Kurt was set to present a small project in front of the class. He was the only one presenting, considering the class already did this assignment a week before he transferred. The assignment itself wasn't very difficult, so he didn't really encounter any troubles with it. He wandered near the Art Hall, not really doing anything, just walking, as he waited for Blaine. He looked around once more, folder in hand when he saw Wes, Jeff and David walking together. Kurt crossed his eyebrows. Usually Blaine would be walking with them, his face donned with that smile of his as they talked about whatever it was they talked about, but now, he was not present.<p>

Kurt stayed where he was, pretending to not notice the three as they approached. He flinched his heas as they came near, as if he just noticed them. "Oh hi guys! Where's Blaine?" The three boys looked at each other for a second. That definitely didn't look good for Kurt, he immediately got worried because they didn't give an answer yet. "Guys?"

"He's in the infirmary right now, but-" David couldn't even finish his sentence because Kurt sped away as fast as he could.

Class wasn't set to start yet, he still had about fifteen minutes, and he'll be damned if he didn't go to see Blaine in that time. Kurt wondered what could have happened. Blaine didn't really show any signs of sickness the day before, in fact, Blaine looked very well. He didn't show any signs of sickness at all, which made him worry much more.

Kurt turned the corner, entered the Science building and went to the infirmary wing. "Blaine Anderson?" He said to the nurse, who replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Kurt panted, his speech impeded by his short breaths. "There's still. Twelve minutes. I just want to see him" With a smile she nodded over to an open door. He slowly walked there, thanking the nurse in the process.

He looked through the small crack and saw Blaine, lying down on a hospital bed, looking out the window.

Kurt entered the room, causing Blaine to quickly glance at who it was.

"Oh my God Blaine! I was so worried!" He immediately charged, hugging Blaine ever so tightly.

"Haha. Hello to you too!" Blaine returned the embrace before Kurt let go.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I would have, but I forgot my phone in my room, and no one's visited me ever since Wes and Jeff took me here."

"Oh you poor thing." Kurt took Blaine's hand and thumbed the back of it. He looked at Blaine much like how a mother looked at her child. He saw tenderness in Blaine's eyes. He didn't expect to seen Blaine like this. Ever. Kurt always thought of Blaine as someone who was stronger than him, but here he was, somewhat helpless in a hospital bed. "Well, don't you worry, I'll visit you every time I'm free."

"Kurt, you don't have to. I'm fine. It was just a headache. My body temperature mislead them, they thought I had pneumonia, so they're gonna keep me here until my temperature goes down."

"Wait... Will it go down, with your firebending and all?

"Firebending?" Blaine raised his eyebrow. "I never pinned you as an Avatard."

"Hmph. Shut up..." Kurt said in a somewhat of an unimpressed manner. "I like the story-line." Kurt continued, crossing his arms. "But will your temperature really go down? Cause what if it doesn't?"

"I guess I'll be here for a while. AAAH!" Blaine suddenly groaned in pain. Kurt didn't know what to do. He caught Blaine as he curled up, calling the nurse outside for help.

"Nurse!" She came in in a hurry, checking on Blaine, putting her hand on his forehead, and taking some pills from the bedside table and having Blaine take them. "Kid, you should really get to class." She ushered Kurt out of the room. "Let Mr. Anderson rest for a while."

Kurt looked back at Blaine who calmed down for a bit, but he was still buried in the bed. He closed the door, promising to silently come back later.

* * *

><p>"So yeah. Justin, this is my sister, Liz, don't get any funny ideas." He eyed Justin up and down for a moment, threatening him. "and her friend Cameron."<p>

"Nice to meetcha!" Liz extended her hand out with a smile.

"Oh believe me. The pleasure's all mine." He took out-placed hand and kissed the back of it, like the perfect gentleman, while Eric grumbled to himself and left the three alone. She looked away, blushing as Cameron shot her a suggestive smile.

Elizabeth immediately noticed the smile, her eyes shot out. "Shut up!"

Justin let go of her hand as they walked aimlessly in the halls. The smile on Liz's face never diminishing.

Cameron lagged behind as the two got into a comfortable conversation. "So I hear you helped my brother commit a crime." Her tone wasn't of accusation at all. In fact, it was almost as if she was somewhat pleased that the charming boy stole from an innocent man.

"I have to admit, it wasn't one of my most proudest moments, but his skills with persuasion was rather impressive."

"That's my brother for ya!" She giggled. They walked a for a few seconds in silence. She felt extremely awkward, mainly because she didn't know Justin would be like this. Her first impression of him was rather shaky, considering they stole from that man, but he redeemed himself immediately. She looked around, her hands rubbing her arm in nervousness.

"I'm sorry if this is too forward, but might I ask you out for a date?" She giggled once more, silently screaming on the inside. Before she could control her answer, her mouth moved on its own accord.

"Yes!" She shouted out loud, causing the surrounding students and Justin to flinch. He simply smiled at her, nodding in acceptance.

"Is Saturday fine?"

Her lit up face suddenly fell, remembering her previous engagement with Cameron, Nick and Nick's boyfriend. "Oh, uh I have plans with my friends." She turned around to ask Cameron about rescheduling, but he wasn't there anymore. She groaned in annoyance, thinking he must have left in the middle of her conversation with Justin. "Is next week okay?"

"Sadly, I'm unavailable next week." Her face fell even lower. "So how about I accompany you and your friends? Would that be satisfactory?"

"Okay!" She said out loud again, earning a breathy laugh from Justin.

"You are so adorable." The bell rang. "Well, I must be off. It was nice meeting you." He reached for her hand and gave it a soft kiss. "I'll see you Saturday then?" As he waved goodbye, Elizabeth jumped in excitement before heading off to get breakfast.

* * *

><p>The report couldn't have gone any better. Kurt was confident all throughout and not once did he falter when the teacher asked him questions. He had been working on it for days, and he was proud of what he had accomplished. "Thank you Mr. Hummel, for that-" The teacher, Mr. Sylvestri, lagged in his response a little bit, looking over at the written report Kurt handed in. "interesting discussion. You may sit down. Next up is Mr. Smythe."<p>

Apparently, there was another new kid in the class, and he too was up to make a report, not that Kurt noticed, he was too busy worrying about Blaine in the infirmary. Kurt wondered what could have happened. Did Blaine eat something that he was allergic to? God he hoped not! It would be a travesty if he was the one who made Blaine sick. Kurt thought of all the possible ingredients that Blaine ate during that dinner, but nothing extremely allergy inducing came to mind.

All were organic so what could it have been? Did Blaine even eat anything? No he didn't. So Kurt's thoughts went somewhere else.

He remembered what had happened the day before. Blaine held his hand before the said boy left. Kurt remembered the heat radiating from Blaine's hands, maybe that was-

Kurt's train of thought was soon broken when someone placed a note in front of him. He didn't really notice where it came from, looking around the room, so he just opened it and read the message:

_Hey there sweetcheeks. What say you and me meet after class and have some fun. -SS_

Kurt felt disgusted by the note, even if he did know who it came from, he wouldn't give this "SS" the time of day. He immediately crumpled the piece of paper and placed it in his notebook, making a mental note to throw it away later, because right now, the class was about to end; and he had to call Ms. Vayne if their abilities was the cause of whatever Blaine was going through.

* * *

><p>can anyone guess what's wrong with Blaine?<p>

Comments and Questions are very welcome.

Reviews are my Drug, so give some my way if you can X_X

*laughs*

Hope you liked this chap. Til next time!

-JC


	15. The Water Bearer

This is for leahmo34, who is my constant reviewer.

Oh and thanks to IfGrassCouldTalk for the many questions! And no, I haven't mentioned Kurt's second ability in prior chapters, so you didn't miss anything n_n

You are awesome!

Oh and you may have realized that this is now rated "M"...

I have plans in the future

Violence. Not much, but yeah.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The Water Bearer

* * *

><p>During class, Jeff thought more about Blaine. He knew that the nurse would do everything she could for his friend, but inside, he knew he could do much more than give him medicine. Jeff could actually make Blaine feel better in a matter of seconds! Yes, he had to admit, he over-thought stuff most of the time. What if it was just a headache? Nature would just run its course, and after a few hours Blaine would feel better!<p>

But what if it was worse?

The bell rang and he found himself walking out of the room on autopilot.

Jeff felt the brand new mark on his neck, reminding him of his boyfriend, which was now in another school. Sure, he looked like he'd gotten over it, but the separation was a lot too handle. They went from being together almost every hour of every day, to only being able to see each other three times a week. Four if they were lucky. Nick was always looking out for him, he'd know what to do.

Jeff should really stop being so selfish. The situation with Nick had gotten worse. With him in a public school, it was like middle school all over again. And with Nick's parents... Jeff just really wishes he could be with Nick all the time. With him at his side, Nick wouldn't have to worry about wounds ever again.

The thought of wounds brought his mind back to Blaine.

His next class wasn't really that important: study hall. And by the time on his watch, the nurse would be out on break by now. It was a kept quiet secret between them five. It used to be at this time that they'd sneak in to the infirmary, and check out the locked door near the stairs. No one knew where it led, even the janitors had no idea. It peaked their interest so they've been trying to unlock it ever since. They only stopped because Nick was the master locksmith.

With hurried footsteps, he headed for the in school hospital.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" She took a bite out of her chocolate bar before answering the phone.<p>

"Hi, Ms. V? Are you available to talk right now?"

"Kurt? Of course I am. I don't have a class right now. Why? What's wrong?" She was curious, after all, she said that she would call them if anything else came up. Now, Kurt was calling her.

"Blaine is in the infirmary right now, and I can't help but think that there is something strange about this. The nurse said that he was admitted last night." On the other line, Anna simply nodded at everything Kurt said, trying to comprehend what the boy was saying. "But a few hours before that he was at my house, looking completely fine, now he's doubled over in headache pains." From what she heard, Kurt was panicking. His voice rose higher after every word.

Despite the delivery, she immediately knew what was the matter. "Did you say headaches?"

"Yes."

She couldn't believe it! She knew teenagers were somewhat thick, so she should really have expected this to happen. "Kurt, what's he been doing?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, ability-wise, what's he been doing?"

"Oh, nothing comes to mind." She pondered more. If it wasn't the ability, then what could it be? She thought of what star Blaine was aligned to, but that information wasn't really revealed to her yet. All she knew was that Kurt was a Virgo. Before she could ask, Kurt spoke. "Wait, he has been warming himself up every time we go out."

"Every single time? And when did this start?"

"About three or four weeks ago?" It took Kurt a moment before he finally realized. Ms. Vayne's words echoed in his mind. _You will easily lose stamina if you overexert yourself._ Granted, it wasn't in one sitting like Ms. Vayne suggested.

After some explanations on both parts, it was pretty evident. Blaine had overexerted his abilities, and it had to stop because from what he experienced before, it was getting worse. "Yes, I understand, I'll get to him as soon as I can." Kurt hung up the phone before planting his fingers on the bridge of his nose, silently blaming Blaine for making him worry so much. "Blaine..."

* * *

><p>Jeff towards the building as best as he could, though he really saw no point to it. Probably just reliving good times he guessed. There were a lot of students out the grounds, going in and out different buildings as they went through their day, so him being outside wasn't really a problem.<p>

"But, but, but! Ugh!" Kurt stomped his feet like a spoiled little girl as he passed through the front door of the infirmary. The nurse came out soon after. Jeff could see the annoyed look in Kurt's face, and this got him somewhat interested. He leaned in a little bit closer, trying to listen in on their conversation. "Can't you just let me see him for one minute?" Of Course... Blaine. Jeff didn't get it, from the moment that he saw Kurt that one time when he led Nick out, he felt a slight tug in his heart. From that moment, he knew that Blaine found the right person, but as always, he would probably find a way to fuck it up, or so to speak. But whatever, Kurt was in front of him having an argument with the nurse.

"Kid, visiting times are from 4:00 to 10:00! You were lucky I even let you in this morning to see your boyfriend." Jeff saw the small flinch in Kurt's posture. Yup, he definitely does like Blaine. Maybe he just needed a little help.

He saw Kurt leave with another "Ugh!", stomping his feet as the nurse closed the front door. _Well this isn't gonna be easy. The entrance is certainly not the way to go._ Jeff hid behind bushes and silently walked over to the back door, quietly hoping that it was open... Nope!

Jeff tried the windows... Nada! Either they were locked from the inside, or there was a nurse that could easily bust him for cutting class, even if it was as useless as study hall. Then again, Jeff should really study for his classes, but whatever.

He really wished his master locksmith boyfriend was here...

Hoping that he didn't have to, Jeff waited a little bit at the front door, looking in through the glass walls to get a feel of the place. Times have changed since before Nick announced his departure, so the nurse who was supposed to be on break either already took it, of decided to have her break during lunchtime. Shit! He was going to have to wait until after the day was over. Then again, Blaine could be better by then and not need his assistance after all.

Walking away, Jeff felt his heart break. He wished Wes didn't come in when he did. Blaine could be better by now.

Jeff perked up.

His trained ears heard something behind the bushes.

The blonde quickly turned to see what was going on, only to slightly giggle at the view. Jeff gave an amused smile.

Kurt was sneaking around much like he did just a few moments ago. Jeff rolled his eyes and followed Kurt. Dalton has really gotten to him. Either that or Blaine.

Jeff sneaked up behind Kurt, hoping to get a little scream of surprise from the brunette. Hey! Why pass up an opportunity for a prank? Kurt was looking intently at the back door. Focused. This made the prank even easier! He didn't even hear Jeff approach! Awesome! As he slowly darted his hand to Kurt's shoulder, said boy crawled silently over to the door, looking around to see if there were anyone to spot him... So close! Oh well, might as well just lead the boy back to class.

Kurt reached for the door, twisting the doorknob only to have it fail him. Jeff snorted in amusement. Nick would have been able to open it. Jeff looked intently at Kurt, wondering what the boy will do.

Give up? maybe not...

Stomp out like the diva he is? Most likely...

Find another way to get in? Most definitely...

Jeff stood there amused. Did he look as desperate as this? He hoped not. He silently battled himself, wondering if Kurt would choose A, B, or C.

Jeff's eyes grew in surprise at Kurt's choice... The brunette chose D. He stood there dumbstruck at what happened. _What the? How?_ Not sparing a simple glance, Kurt held his hand out in front of the door, mouthing the word "open". Jeff looked intently at the outreached hand, wondering what it could have done, when a slight change of coloration occurred. It wouldn't have been noticeable had he not been focused on the sleeve covered arm, but the navy blue of the blazer changed color. He's seen that happen before. On his own chest.

When Kurt reached for the door handle, Jeff half expected it to still be locked, but after what he saw, he was for sure that it would... _Click!_

The door opened...

Jeff hurriedly ran towards the door. How could it have opened? The door was an electronic lock, no one without a passkey could open it! He should know. They had been lucky to find a passkey lying around in the grounds. Before they found it, they were only sneaking in through poorly locked windows. His train of thought left as soon as he caught the door with his foot before it closed for good.

* * *

><p>"Burt honey! Did you fix up the attic like I asked you to?" Carole yelled from the kitchen as she washed the dishes.<p>

"I'm already on it!"

Business has been booming lately. With winter fast approaching, customer upon customer wanted their cars ready for the drop in temperature. Money has been so scarce lately, and Burt was not complaining about the sudden increase of profit... What with his medical bills, Kurt's Dalton tuition and their plans on moving to a bigger home, not that they really needed it at the moment. With Kurt over with his Aunt Mildred, there was enough space for the three of them. But when Finn and Kurt graduate, he wanted both boys to have a home to go back to. A big enough home so that they wouldn't have to feel as uncomfortable as they did last year.

The boys definitely needed to have their own rooms. The space they had in their current house simply wasn't enough, so with the money Carole got from selling her old home, they set forth to look for a house. Which leads back to Burt cleaning up the attic.

Boxes upon boxes lined themselves up in front of him. There were a few cobwebs here and there, but overall the place looked organized... Somewhat.

This place was full of memories. He glanced over to a corner and saw a small decorative chair. He immediately saw a seven year old Kurt trying to teach him how to sit down properly in time for tea. Oh he missed those days. He glanced over to another corner and saw a miniature house, still probably filled with the paper dolls Kurt used to play with. Burt took in a big breath. His heart raced as he reminisced. Kurt was a teenager now... Seventeen years old... He was growing up, but deep inside, he would always be his little boy.

Burt moved a couple of boxes, trying to keep in mind why he was up here in the first place, but memories kept on returning.

After a few shifts, he came upon old... very old photo don't get him wrong... He loved Carole, but looking through his old family photos, he couldn't help but tear up the moment he saw Kate's smile as she hugged Kurt on the little boy's 8th birthday. He closed the album... Too many memories, not noticing, or remembering the faint mark on his first wife's arm.

* * *

><p>Kurt charged through the room with a look of annoyance and a tiny bit of anger.<p>

"Oh Hey Kurt! I thought you had-"

Slap!

"OW! What was that for?"

"That was for using your fire to heat yourself up every freaking day when Ms. Vayne told us not to overexert ourselves!" He rubbed the reddening patch of skin on his cheek. When he finally caught on to what Kurt was saying, he gave the boy a sheepish smile before saying:

"I'm sorry?"

"You better be! You had me worried! You were yelling and screaming in pain and I just didn't know what to do!" Blaine looked away, still feeling ashamed of himself as Kurt took out his anger on him. Blaine didn't think about it much, granted Ms. Vayne did say that they shouldn't overdo their abilities on one setting. She didn't say anything about gradually using it. Then again, Ms. Vayne did say that they still didn't know much about these abilities anyway.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. The boy was all fuming, and all Blaine could think of was how amazing he looked. Never mind that the anger was towards him, Blaine thought angry Kurt was hot! And Blaine definitely knew what hot was like.

"Hello? Earth to Blaine?" Kurt touched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. He looked at Blaine, who was sporting the most innocent of sheepish grins. Kurt smiled, causing Blaine to give an earnest smile. He sat down next to Blaine, and cupped his face, still feeling the heat. "I'm sorry for exploding like that, I just didn't know what to do..."

"You were worried for me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Something bad happens to you and I have no idea what it was? Who wouldn't be worried." Kurt gave the cheek he slapped before a slight tap, causing Blaine to wince in slight pain. "Oh and turn off the fire!" Kurt commanded as he sat up.

Immediately Blaine commended the instruction... Well he thought it was more of a command than an instruction. He couldn't help but follow, because that voice? Wow...

"Fire? Overexertion? What the heck are you guys talking about?"

Both boys turned towards the door where a tall skinny blonde boy stood.

"Jeff what are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Jeff inched closer gaving back Kurt's glare. Both of them shouldn't be here, but here they were.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough..."

Shit! No one was supposed to know! Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances. Should they tell him? It wasn't like they were using their abilities much to begin with, but this could be dangerous. Their extent was still unknown so who knows what could happen. Blaine's been sick this whole time, and that was just from exhaustion... maybe. Kurt himself still wasn't sure. He hoped that that was the reason, and not something else even Ms. Vayne didn't know about.

Meanwhile, by the door, Jeff tried to hold back his laughter. The look on Kurt and Blaine's faces was priceless! They were both extremely worried when in fact they had nothing to worry about!

"Jeff, could you please not say anything?" The topic of suggestion came to Kurt's mind, but he didn't want to use it. Not to his friend. Granted he used it on so many of his already, but Rachel and Santana didn't count, those were experiments. Finn was so gullible, he didn't even need to suggest to get him to do anything, and Blaine... well he consented so he didn't count either. Kurt long promised to himself that this ability was only for self preservation, and self preservation alone. The thought of Karofsky's threat loomed over him, but he tried not to think about it.

"No worries!" Jeff perked up. "You should have seen the look on your faces! Haha! I swear." Both looked at each other as Jeff somewhat ridiculed them. "But seriously though, your secret's safe with me. In fact, I have something to show you." He walked past Kurt and sat down on the bed, touching his hand over to Blaine's forehead. "Jesus! Blaine! your hot!"

"I told you! Turn off the fire!" Kurt crossed his arms.

"I did!"

"Well, whatever the fire is, it sure didn't cause this gigantic red mark on his face." Jeff looked at Kurt accusingly.

"He deserved it." Kurt turned around, still feeling as proud as ever. Blaine smiled at the gesture. "So? I thought you had something to show us!"

"Oh yeah, right." Similar to the action Jeff did back in Blaine's room, he held his right hand over his chest while his left hand rested on Blaine's. "Here we go!" Jeff announced, breathing in deeply and calmly. Kurt glared at what the blonde was doing with curious eyes.

Blaine looked over at Kurt with worry until a flash of brightness caught his attention. It wasn't enough to completely blind him, but it was noticeable enough to make him turn his head to look at Jeff's form. Under his hand, the blonde's chest was glowing dimly under the navy blue blazer.

Blaine was surprised. He looked over at Kurt, who shared the same look as well and immediately both of them were thinking the same thing.

Jeff was a zodiac.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was bringing Justin.<p>

Nick was bringing Jeff.

Cameron was alone. And he didn't really feel like being a third wheel, or rather, a fifth wheel. Somehow the universe always singled him out. Not that being single was... bad, but still. It would feel nice to be loved. When Liz went on about Justin, what else could he do but smile? And when she told him that Justin was coming along with them to the antique book shop, he somewhat felt offended, but he wouldn't dare say anything about it. If he did want to though, what would he say? _Don't invite him and be insanely sad like me? _No, Cameron couldn't say that. But whatever, it wasn't like he wasn't used to this. Ever since his first boyfriend left him, this has been happening a lot.

Elizabeth sat close to him during class, very animated as she waited for the "date" on Saturday.

Whatever... Cameron was just going to buy the book and go home... Leave the couples to do whatever it was they did.

* * *

><p>Kurt closed the door as Jeff stood up from the hospital bed. "Damn Blaine! you weren't kidding about that headache! Wow!"<p>

Kurt moved closer as Jeff reached for the chair for support, sitting down while rubbing his temples. "How are you feeling?" Kurt touched Blaine's forehead. No heat. He looked at Blaine's cheek, no indication that he slapped him a few seconds ago.

"Great actually!" They both turned their attention towards Jeff, who was now sitting cross legged on the chair.

"Pretty neat huh? So tell me what you can do Kurt! I'm dying to know!"

Kurt noticed the redness of Jeff's cheek, right where he slapped Blaine. And Jeff complained about Blaine's headache, so-

"I guess, I should tell you mine first huh? It's cool. Basically, I take whatever sickness or injuries a person has, and sort of apply it to another. Weird huh? Most of the time, I transfer it to myself, since I heal very quickly. It's another perk I guess. What about you?"

"Show us your mark first."

"What mark?"

"The mark that appeared right before you realized you had this ability."

"Oh! That one!" Jeff unbuttoned his blazer, and his undershirt to reveal the mark of Aquarius sitting right on top of his chest. Kurt and Blaine showed theirs as well, Blaine trying as hard as he could without showing any other parts of his body. God! Why did he have to be naked under the patient drab they dressed him in. Surely enough, he managed to show the mark of the Lion, not noticing the quick glances Kurt gave... Well... A hospital room with three gay teenagers showing off skin... What could go wrong?

After covering up, they started to explain. Jeff understood most of what they said, and from what they saw, Jeff was healing quickly. The red mark on his cheek disappeared even before they showed their marks, and his perkiness didn't sound deterred by the headaches.

"Okay, so let me get this straight... We are Zodiacs, we have amazing powers, and what are we supposed to do with them?"

"We uh... still don't know. Ms. V. still hasn't updated us on anything."

"You guys! You don't think we're like superheroes or anything like that right? I mean you're totally like Professor Xavier and the Flaming Torch!"

* * *

><p>Outside, Janice Hemingway carried a tray of painkillers for one patient. She really lived for this job, curing people, and helping them heal. It sure felt her a lot of good knowing that out there, she's cured many of the students that came from Dalton Academy. She could actually say that she helped with the recovery of some politicians, some football star or even some TV stars.<p>

She quietly opened the door, only to see two boys standing in the middle of the room. "Mr. Anderson it's time for your-" One of the boys screeched, but she couldn't remember who it was... wait, were there even other boys in the room? And why was she outside the room... What? She opened the door again... didn't she open it already? Whatever. "Mr. Anderson, it's time for your medications."

* * *

><p>Blaine looked over the window sill. Taking one last look at Jeff and Kurt as they hurried off for class.<p>

* * *

><p>Till next time!<p>

Reviews and Comments on the new rating... I promise it's not gonna be gore-y... but I still don't know how far I'll go with this... detail wise.

The arc is already planned though.

Oh and this fic will go into massive overhaul. I'll be rewriting some of the stuff at the beginning, but the premise will remain the same.

Just gonna edit so that words and sentences will flow how the way I want them to.

Yay!

-JC


	16. The Dream

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <em>Gift From The Stars<em>**

**Rating: **Personally I think it could go from PG-13 to R, but you be the judge

**Chapter: **17 out of 25?

**Genre: **Romance, Mystery, Drama, trying hard for Comedy, Supernatural?, Fantasy... I know! A lot right?

* * *

><p>So this is nothing new. They've been scattered around chapters, but I decided to just compile them all into one short chapter.<p>

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The Dream

* * *

><p>Blaine held on to Kurt for dear life, crying, as Kurt lay motionless in his arms. The boy's glasz eyes were wide open, as if he was wide awake, but Blaine knew what was coming.<p>

Kurt's chest bled profusely as the boy clutched Blaine's shirt as much as he could, trying to stifle the pain. He muttered senseless words as he stared into Blaine's hazel orbs, smiling as he did so.

Blaine could only place the blame on himself. It was his fault. He wasn't able to protect him. And now, Kurt was going to pay for his mistakes. With his life.

Kurt cupped the boy's chin, smiling before lulling into a deep sleep.

Kurt's eyelids dropped, finally weakening in Blaine's embrace.

He promised Kurt he had his back and yet... He broke that promise once again.

With one last push, Blaine lifted Kurt up. No way was he abandoning Kurt now.

* * *

><p>He trekked the hallways of the dungeons, not really knowing where to go, but he knew one thing. He wanted Kurt to be safe.<p>

The hallways turned dark, not that it mattered anyway. Everything was dark now.

* * *

><p>Kurt's weight has definitely taken its toll.<p>

Blaine was getting tired, and the adrenaline rush had long gone. He didn't know how long he could keep up with running.

Blaine snapped his fingers to light up the dark hallway; It looked like it could go on forever.

He glanced at Kurt before the fire on his fingers started flickering.

It's no use, all hope was gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt muttered something out of breath.<p>

He set Kurt down for a while, giving the boy shushes of comfort as he checked Kurt's injury. The bleeding stopped, but he was still worried.

* * *

><p>Cameron opened a door and ran towards Blaine, taking hold of Kurt.<p>

"Cam, where the hell were you?" He tried to explain himself, but before he could even say anything, Blaine immediately interrupted and grabbed Kurt. "You know what! Just... whatever. Let's just get Kurt out of here."

They both wrapped one of Kurt's arm around their shoulder, taking the boy on either side. They walked out the dark room, hoping they'll make it in time.

* * *

><p>The hallway finally turned for the better. Both boys panted as they dragged Kurt's sleeping form with much difficulty, considering Kurt was much taller than both of them.<p>

Once they finally got out of the dark, they were greeted with multiple faces, the first being Nick and Jeff.

The bright light entered Kurt's eyes, causing him to open his eyes and let the sight of his friends welcome him.

He smiled.

Jeff immediately got to work, holding his hands out in front of his own and Kurt's chest, his symbol shining, but...

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Blaine shouted, causing the blonde to back away in fear.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Blaine, the injury's already gone critical... It's too late..."

All the faces backed away, disappearing into the darkness that appeared once more. Now it was only Blaine and Kurt.

He buried his face in Kurt's chest, sobbing silently as he gripped Kurt's hand.

"H-Hey Blaine..." He looked up and marveled at Kurt's smiling face. Even in the brink of death, he still looked like the strongest man in the world. Kurt reached up, wincing a little bit. "I-It's okay, you d-d-did all you could."

"But it wasn't enough! If only I-I-I..." Blaine couldn't get the words out. Instead he continued sobbing into Kurt's clothing.

"Sh-sh-sh..." He gripped Blaine's hand as hard as he could, already feeling his reserve weakening. Blaine nuzzled his cheek into Kurt, wanting to feel Kurt's breathing even more. His head rose and fell with each breath. Blaine used to find that so comforting, but now, it was as if each time his head moved, a grain of sand fell from Kurt's hourglass.

He felt Kurt's chest go up, taking even more air than what he naturally would. Blaine looked up, knowing Kurt was about to say something. "B-Blaine?"

"K-kurt?"

"I love you." Kurt whispered. "Don't you forget that."

Blaine felt the grip on his hand lessen and the breathing slowing down. Once Kurt closed his eyes, he breathed "I love you" back.

Blaine took one more look, staring at Kurt's now lifeless body. He leaned in and kissed the boy, tears not falling anymore.

* * *

><p>Reality returns by next update which will either be tomorrow, or Wednesday<p>

_Reviews are helpful! _Thanks you guys!

And Wow! your predictions are just so amazing!

Not that I'm confirming them... I just like that you take the time and figure me out! n_n

-JC


	17. The Growth

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <em>Gift From The Stars<em>**

**Rating: **Personally I think it could go from PG-13 to R, but you be the judge

**Chapter: **17 out of 25?

**Genre: **Romance, Mystery, Drama, trying hard for Comedy, Supernatural?, Fantasy... I know! A lot right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The Growth

* * *

><p>The boy woke up with a jerk. His heart was beating rapidly and his breathing extremely short. These dreams have been going on for a while, and he did not think much of it, branding them as nightmares and not really paying attention to them much, granted he didn't really remember much of the events that happened in said dreams. This one though, had been very vivid and there was absolutely no way the image of Kurt in his arms would be forgotten. The weird thing though was that he didn't even know Jeff had a symbol before yesterday, and immediately after figuring it out, he had this dream.<p>

Blaine's head hurt again, probably from over-thinking again. He glanced to his left, looking for the digital clock placed on top of his bedside table, but when he didn't see any sign of luminescent numbers, he finally figured out where he was. The infirmary.

On the analog clock that hung on the wall, he saw that it was about 3:30 in the afternoon. Blaine stumbled around a bit, feeling the need to go to the bathroom, slightly rubbing his head while he walked.

* * *

><p>"So what's up with you and Blainers?" Jeff asked as they left the science building. Classes went on forever, and Kurt couldn't wait to get out of class, just so he could see Blaine again. The incident that morning was incredibly close, lucky for them they were able to make it out 'just in time'.<p>

"What do you mean?" Kurt just kept looking forward, not really paying attention to Jeff. When Jeff noticed this, he painfully slapped the back of Kurt's head. "Hey!"

"I meeeaaan, I totally see all the looks you give each other... And you haven't even been here that long. What is it? Like three days and I can totally see through your act."

"Am I really that obvious?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, asking if Kurt really said that, because he was oh so obvious... and so was Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Kurt! Are you okay?" Blaine charged towards Kurt as the boy came in the room, Jeff, Wes and David in tow.<p>

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine hesitated for a moment, looking around the room and seeing the stifled laughter from the three boys behind them. "And besides, I'm not the one who was in the hospital bed not a few seconds ago."

"I-I just." Kurt could see it in Blaine's eyes, but something was holding the reason back, then it hit him.

"Hey, could you guys leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure!" David yelled out, practically pulling Jeff out the room.

"Oh come on! I wanna see all the action!" Jeff screamed out as the door came to a close.

Blaine looked into Kurt's blue-green eyes, tilting his head a little and pouting in worry. Kurt led the boy to bed, sitting down on the edge. "So, tell me what's bothering you."

It was quiet for a while, but Kurt waited. He could see that this was extremely troubling for Blaine. The symptoms were all there: the picking of the fingernails, the avoiding of eye contact and the stuttering... an awful lot of stuttering.

Kurt glanced at the clock, wondering how long they had been sitting on the bed. The boys outside were already gone, their silhouettes not present behind the curtains anymore. Apparently, they had been sitting there for a good amount of time, thirty five minutes.

Kurt didn't know what to do so he did what Blaine did a couple of nights ago. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand. The touch felt different. It wasn't the usual warmth that he felt. The boy's hand shook as Kurt clutched it with his own. He heard Blaine's relieved sigh and thought that this was thinking of it much, Kurt lay his head on Blaine's shoulder, who replied by laying his own on Kurt's.

The quiet beating of Blaine's heart was like a brand new melody for Kurt. He could listen to it all day, but only if Blaine allowed him to.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine's voice croaked after almost an hour of not talking.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so sorry I had to get sick. I know you have tons of work to do, and I'm only just a bother."

"Oh those? Don't worry about it. I finished all of them already, I'm quite surprised myself too."

They separated their heads, but their eyes kept locked on each others. "How? It's like literally a lot considering..."

"Believe me, it was a lot." Kurt's eyebrow raised. "But having a trained mind certainly has its advantages."

"Oh my G- You cheater!" Blaine playfully slapped Kurt's thigh, causing him to laugh and slap Blaine's lap as well.

"Hey, it's not cheating when you use your brain."

"Shut up... You know what I'm talking about!" Blaine crossed his arms and then went off whining like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted at the toy store. "Here you are using your amazing mind ability when I can't even use mine to warm myself up for the cold without getting massive headaches! It's unfair..."

Kurt laughed out loud at Blaine's reaction. He was seriously acting like a three year old over this? Wow! "It's not my fault someone decided to use it everyday."

"I know..." Blaine pouted, laying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Kurt lay down beside him, trying not to get too close to the boy.

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt about the dream he had, but at the same time he didn't want to. Dalton was supposed to be a turning point in the boy's life, the place he went to keep safe from his tormentors. Blaine didn't want to ruin that, not during the first week Kurt was present, so as Blaine involuntary ruffled Kurt's hair he decided... He would tell Kurt, but not right now... Soon.

"You know I never let anyone touch my hair."

"Oh..." Blaine retracted his hand. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine... Keep it there. I like it"

* * *

><p>"We seriously need to do something about those two." David leaned in from the outside window, taking in the full view of Blaine and Kurt lying down on the bed. Right now Kurt's head was placed on Blaine's chest, both watching some ridiculous show on Logo.<p>

"I dunno, I think they're doing pretty well for themselves." Wes looked in as well, his eyes barely reaching the threshold of the window. He caught a glimpse of what was happening, but his height wasn't really flattering at the moment. God! If only he was two inches taller.

"GUYS! Could you hurry it up? My back is hurting me!" Jeff screamed.

"Shut up and be a good lump." David yelled out, continuing his conversation with Wes.

Jeff seriously regretted sharing his plan with Wes and David. He alone was kind of devious enough to come up with a plan! Then again his plans always ended up with either A: an injury, B: chaos, C: someone getting angry or D: All of the above.

Jeff sighed, bowing his head down in defeat. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>"No! We still need to keep him here for observation purposes. His sickness went away as fast as it came. That alone is reason enough to-"<p>

"Please? Pleeaaase can you let him go? I promise that if he gets sick again, we'll bring him back." Kurt's eyes fluttered and Blaine couldn't help but think of the boy in front of him as cute. The boy's eyes immediately reminded him of the Puss in Boots from Shrek. Blaine smiled at the comaprison and hept the small laughter he gave off to himself.

As Kurt continued to pester the nurse, he couldn't help but think that Kurt got a little help somewhere else. Kurt talked and talked and he could see the nurse spacing out even more after each word. And Blaine couldn't be even more correct in his life, because right as Kurt finished his last sentence, the nurse agreed to let him go. With a loud cheer, Kurt left the room, leaving Blaine to get ready for his departure.

* * *

><p>"So are you read-AH!" Kurt opened the door, not really knocking as he entered, and the sight of Blaine's ass completely took him by surprise... Not that his scream totally gave it away.<p>

"OH MY GOD KURT I'M STILL DRESSING!" Kurt immediately closed the door. Oh my God was that?... Kurt felt his face get red and his breathing become laboured... Oh dear God... He just saw...Wow... Kurt just stood by the wall, breathing extremely heavy trying to think of other things to think about, but failed... He couldn't help but resurface the image in his mind. His blushing got even worse when David, Wes and Jeff's laughter got even louder! How could this day get even more embarrassing?

And as if God wanted his life to be even more difficult, the door opened to a well dressed Blaine. Said boy looked around for a while before leaving the premises and out the infirmary.

Kurt just stood there dumbfounded as the trio followed Blaine out. He burrowed his face in his hands before letting out a big groan of embarrassment. Who wouldn't after destroying someone's privacy like that? Granted it was a sight that Kurt always wanted to see. Dd that make Kurt a pervert? Maybe... but it wasn't like he went sneaking around Blaine's room and peeked in through a hole in the wall. Yes... Kurt convinced himself. He wasn't a pervert. It was just pure accident! _Just an accident, just an accident. _He kept repeating to himself. "Just an accident."

"Hey, are you coming or what?"

Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing there in all his clothed glory. "S-sure." He managed to breathe out, standing up and trailing closely next to him.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry..." Kurt's head was still dangling by his neck as they walked back to the dorms. "For not knocking."<p>

Blaine gave out a small laugh. "It's fine Kurt. I don't care really."

The rest of the walk was silent. and it was the worst silence ever, because it was an awkward one. At least to Kurt it was. He just saw Blaine's bubble butt for God's sake! How could he even recover from something like that?

"I have no idea, have you seen anybody else's butt before?"

Oh dear God did he just say that out loud?

"I don't think so... your mouth's not moving."

What? Blaine could hear Kurt's thoughts? Oh dear God!

"Apparently I can." Blaine was being fine with this? How? Oh dear, that means Blaine can hear this... and this... and this...OH GOD PLEASE STOP THINKING!

"I can hear you guys too ya know!" Jeff sounded from afar, breaking his conversation with Wes and David just to butt in.

"You know Kurt, you're not being very fair." They opened the main dormitory entrance and went inside, the warm feeling of the heating enveloped their bodies, sighing in relief as they took refuge in the warmth.

"What? You and Jeff are here hearing my every thought, how is that fair?"

"I dunno, but it seems like your abilities are growing faster while mine is just annoying me."

"I don't even have any idea how this is happening..." Kurt stopped walking altogether, causing Blaine to pause at the boy who held himself in his arms, head now dangled at the floor with faint sobs sounding out. "I just want all this to go away!"

Blaine immediately held Kurt into his arms, not willing to let go as he led the boy to his dorm room. "So what do you say we hang out for a bit. Forget about all these and just go around and have fun?"

"I'd really rather just lie down."

"Oh come on! It's Saturday! What you say we head to the shopping district in the outskirts of Westerville?"

Kurt frowned even more as Blaine bounced on his bed, making Kurt bounce as well.

"They have amazing deals!" Blaine singsonged, trying to convince Kurt."

"Okay then Kurt Hummel, you drive a hard bargain." Blaine thought about it for a while. If sales wouldn't get Kurt to go out shopping, what could. He looked around his messy room, God his roommate really let this place go! Two days of Blaine not being here and half the room was already a pig sty!

His eyes wandered around the room some more. That was when he saw his credit card. A light bulb flashed in his mind, then he fitted his chin on Kurt's slumped shoulder.

"Okay then, how about I pay for an $500 shopping spree? Would that make you feel better?"

Kurt couldn't help but flinch at the offer. Of course that would make him feel better! But... "Ha-ha!" the laugh sounded accusatory. "Yes!"

"Yeah, okay you got me... But I don't want you spending all that money on me..."

"Nonsense! I don't even know what to do with all the money my parents send me every month. I figure, I'll let you have a small chunk of it. Come on, let's go to your car and head over for breakfast. I'm hungry."

And with that, they left the dorm room, leaving the trio behind them disappointed. They really hoped that they would have to connive a way to get the two together, but it seemed like their assistance wasn't needed after all.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews<em> are very much appreciated, thank you!

-JC


End file.
